Fairy Piece
by luffysearchesfor1
Summary: Before heading off to Sabaody Archipelago, the straw hats must head to Fiore to get their log pose set. But the magical guild of Fairy Tail waits, what will happen? Sanj x Mira, Zoro x Erza (maybe later). (The first 9 chapters are in script format but chapter 10 is normal wiring format, will be updated eventually)
1. Jewels? Magic? What?

Harujion, Fiore.

The officer looked over at Natsu who was lying on the floor, dizzy, due to his motion sickness.

Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair

Officer: A-are you okay?

Happy walked in front of the officer and raised his paw,

Happy is a small blue cat with a white underbelly. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears , big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near his whiskers. He has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on his side. His body is rectangular too, he has a long, white-tipped tail. He also can stand on his two feet.

Happy: aye. This happens all the time.

Natsu slowly got up, barely able to keep his stance, using the window of the train as support.

Natsu: impossible! I will never ride a train, ever again...

Natsu was holding his barf in but it was hard. Natsu fell over on the window with half his body outside the train.

Happy: if the info we got is correct, salamander should be in this town. Let's go.

Natsu: l-let me... Rest for a while.

Happy: okay.

Happy exited the train and stared at Natsu.

An announcement was made that the train will be leaving very shortly.

Happy: ah...

Soon enough, the train started moving, Natsu's eyes widened as the train was moving again.

Happy: it departed already.

Elsewhere in town... In a magic shop( the only one.) a female that has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is tied by ribbons in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She wears a belt that keeps her skirt up, black, leather high-heeled boots. And a white shirt with a blue cross pattern.

Lucy: eeeeh!? There's only one magic store in this town?

Shopkeeper: yes... This town is more prosperous in fishing than magic to begin with. Only less than 10% of the townspeople can use magic, so this store is mainly targeting traveling mages.

Lucy: *sigh*... I think I've wasted my time.

Lucy put her hand on her hips.

Shopkeeper: please don't say that and have a look around. We have some new items, too.

The shopkeeper clasped his hands and smiled hoping Lucy might. He pulled out a gadget and pointed at it.

Shopkeeper: this *colors* magic is probably the most popular one among girls. Depending on your daily mood. You can change the colors of your outfit~

Lucy: I already have it.

Lucy had picked up a spray and looked at it with curiosity.

Lucy: I'm looking for the keys of the gates. Strong ones.

Shopkeeper: gates, huh? That's something uncommon. Ah 3

Lucy looked in a glass case and found a celestial key inside a small black box.

Lucy: white doggy! That's not strong at all. It's okay 3 I've been looking for it.

Lucy grew a big smile, she turned to the shop keeper.

Lucy: how much is it?

Shopkeeper: 20,000 Jewels.

Lucy: I wonder how much it is

Shopkeeper: I said 20,000 jewels.

Lucy stared at the old geezer with a seductive smile and pushed up her breasts.

Lucy: I wonder how much it really is. Dandy mister 3

Afterwards...

Lucy stomped angrily outside the magic shop with a bag in her hand.

Lucy: tch. He only gave me a 1,000 jewel discount. IS MY SEX APPEAL ONLY WORTH 1,000 JEWELS!?

Lucy yelled kicking a advertisement sign over. An old man nearby looked at Lucy. Lucy took a deep breath and noticed a large group of females gathered in one place with a few others coming in.

Lucy: what's going on?

With the straw hats...

The Sunny dropped anchor as the crew jumped off.

Luffy: woohoo! We're finally here!

A patrol walked over to them and crossed his arms.

Patrol: hey! What do you think you're doing parking your ship illegally!

Nami: really? I thought we were allowed to.

Patrol: you aren't! You're supposed to lay 30,000 jewel toll!

Nami: jewels? Don't you mean berries?

Patrol: oh! I'm sorry, you're not from this country, are you? Well, excuse me, welcome to Fiore.

Nami: thank you.

Luffy: yeah yeah, whatever, I want to check this place out already!

Luffy started to run off but was caught by Zoro.

Zoro: not yet Luffy!

Nami put her hand on her face and sighed.

Nami: what an idiot.

Patrol: anyways, you should understand that Jewels is our currency here in Fiore, 100 berries for you is worth 1 jewel here.

Nami: WHAT?!

Patrol: I'm sorry miss, but berries is the currency given to you by the world government, over here in Fiore, we are given Jewels as our currency by the Magic Council.

Nami: that would mean we would have to pay 2,000,000 berries for the toll?!

Patrol: yes, but seeing your new here, I'll let you kiddos go.

Luffy: thanks patrolman guy

He nodded and walked off whistling.

Zoro: now you can go.

Luffy: yay!

Luffy zoomed off into the town, not to be seen by the crew.

Franky: well, we better get going after him.

Sanji: don't worry, he can handle himself, let's meet back here, at the Sunny in 5 hours, okay?

Crew: right!

Nami and Robin were in a group with Sanji escorting them. Usopp and Chopper went elsewhere, Franky and Brook went somewhere else. Zoro just took a nap inside the Sunny.

With Nami, Robin, and Sanji...

Nami: what should we do?

Robin: I think we should get a magazine and hopefully, get a good idea of what this country's about.

Nami: good idea Robin.

Sanji: a wonderful idea Robin, you aren't just smart! You pretty too 3!

Nami: problem is... Where are we going to find them.

A guy walked past them, Nami tapped his shoulder, he turned around to Nami.

Nami: excuse me, do you know where I can find the magazines here?

Guy: yeah, you can find the Weekly Sorcerer magazines down the street for 200 jewels.

Nami: thank you.

Nami: hmm, that's kinda a lot, 20,000 berries.

Robin: let's go exchange our berries for jewels at a bank.

They found a building with a large sign in big, gold letters, BANK.

SANJI: huh, that was easy to find.

Nami: I'll be right back.

With Brook...

Brook: ah... It certainly is a beautiful day to go for a walk.

Everyone was scared of brook they ran away screaming.

Brook: why is everyone running away? Is it because I'm a skeleton? It pains my heart that everyone is scared of me... Not that I have a heart to begin with yoho!

With Luffy...

Luffy was amazed at the town.

Luffy: whoa! So much magical stuff here!

Luffy noticed a horde of girls together screaming like a happy girl.

Luffy: well, better find out what's going on.

Nearby with Lucy...

Girl 1: a famous Mage is in town.

Girl 2: it's salamander 3

Lucy: salamander!? Y-you mean the Mage who controls the magic of fire that can't be bought in stories...? He's in town!?

Lucy stared at all the girls,

Lucy: ooh, he's popular. I wonder if he looks cool.

Nearby Natsu has recovered from his motion sickness...

Natsu: I ended up riding the train twice.

Natsu, disappointed from his failure walked with his arms hanging and his back arched forward.

Happy: you're so bad with transportation. And I'm hungry.

Natsu: we don't have any money... Hey, happy, they probably meant Igniel when they said salamander, right?

Happy stopped and looked up at Natsu.

Happy: yup. I can only think of Igniel when I hear when I hear dragon of fire.

Natsu: that's what I thought, too.

Natsu's arms shot upward.

Natsu: I finally found him! I feel a little bit better now!

Happy: aye.

Eventually, Natsu found the large group of females.

Natsu: see! Speak of the devil!

Happy: aye!

In the crowd, Lucy was blushing madly at the sight of "salamander".

Lucy: wha... Wha... Wha... Why is my heart beating so fast!?

He was a relatively tall and slim man with mildly short, spiky hair jutting out wards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face. He has dark blue hair as he possesses a mildly rectangular face with sharp features, dark eyes and thin, dark eyebrows. He has a tattoo covering the right part of his forehead, just above his right eyebrow.

Lucy: w-wait...!

Salamander: ha ha I'm had. I can't walk like this.

Lucy: what happened to me!?

He turned to Lucy and shot a smile to her.

Lucy: hauuu! Is it because he's a famous Mage? Is that why my heart is beating so fast!?

Natsu: Igneel! Igneel!

Natsu yelled making way and pushing the ladies away.

Luffy: step-aside, I wanna see.

Luffy was pushing the ladies away as well.

Lucy: I'm... Maybe...

Lucy was leaning forward with her hand. Natsu then popped out from one side of the crowd and Luffy made it out the other side.

Natsu: Igneel!

Luffy: *phew* I made it!

Lucy spaced out the moment they arrived.

Natsu and Luffy stare at salamander with confused faces.

Natsu and Luffy: who are you?

Salamander: maybe you know me as salamander.

He put his hand on his chin.

Natsu left the crowd.

Salamander: GONE ALREADY!?

Luffy: I don't know who you are.

Salamander: ah, yes, my name is salamander.

Luffy: whoa, you must be popular if you have all these girls with you!

Salamander: quite indeed.

Both of them looked at Natsu who is being slapped by the fan girls.

Girl 1: HEY, YOU ARE RUDE!

Girl 2: SHE'S RIGHT! SALAMANDER IS A GREAT MAGE.

Girl 3: APOLOGIZE TO HIM.

Natsu: WHAT THE HECK!?

Salamander: that's enough girls. He didn't really mean it, either.

Girls: you're so kind ~~~ 3

Luffy: huh, I guess you are pretty generous.

Lucy broke out of her trance and looked at salamander angrily.

Salamander: I'll give you my signature. You can show it off to your friends.

Salamander started writing his signature on a piece of paper.

Natsu: I don't want it.

All the girls together threw Natsu far away. Natsu slid near happy.

Natsu: it wasn't him.

Salamander: I appreciate your enthusiastic welcome... But I have some errands to run at the port.

Salamander was being lifted upward by flames.

Luffy: WHOA! Do you have the Flame-Flame fruit?!

Salamander: no, silly, I use flame magic, what are you? New to this country?

Luffy: yeah actually...

Salamander: well, welcome to Fiore is what I can say. Have a good day my friend

Luffy: thanks, you too.

Salamander flew off.

Luffy decided to check up on Natsu.

Luffy: hey, are you okay?

Natsu: yeah, I'm okay, I don't need your help.

Luffy: whatever you say my name's Monkey D. Luffy!

Natsu: my name's Natsu Dragneel

Happy walks in front of Natsu and waves.

Happy: and I'm happy!

Luffy: WHOA! A talking catthatisocool!

Lucy: man, that guy was a creep.

Luffy and Natsu turn to Lucy staring at her.

Lucy: thanks for earlier.

Natsu&Luffy&Happy: ?

At a resturant...

Natsu and Luffy were demolishing the food supply and happy was biting on a fish.

Lucy: so you guys are Natsu, Happy, and Luffy, right?

The three of them nodded and continued to eat, the food kept spilling and some got on Lucy.

Lucy: I understand you, just eat slowly (or things will keep splashing all over the place... I mean, the discount I got from my sex appeal is all gone...) that salamander guy was using magic called charm. It's a magic that attracts other people's hearts to the caster and was already banned several years ago... But trying to get girls' attentions by using such magic... How disgusting.

Luffy: so you guys use magic here in Fiore?

Lucy: yeah, I use Celestial Spirit Magic.

Luffy: whoa.. What does it do?

Lucy: Celestial Spirit Magic is a type of Magic in which the user summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the rarer Gold Keys. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in units, and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained.

Luffy: that sounds cool, maybe you can have a chef and he can cook for you every time you're hungry! No matter where you are!

Lucy: I-it doesn't work like that...

Luffy: aww man!

Lucy: anyways, even though I'm a Mage, I'm not a guild though.

Luffy: what's a guild?

Lucy: you really are new to Fiore... A guild is... An association for mages and it will mediate jobs and other information to mages. Mages won't be considered full-fledged until they work for a guild. But! But! There are many guilds all over the world. And it's pretty hard to get into. The guilds that are popular.

Lucy continued to explain what guilds are and what guild she wants to join, Fairy Tail.

Happy: you talk a lot.

Natsu: I heard that salamander is coming to this town, so we came but it was the wrong person.

Happy: this salamander didn't look like a salamander.

Natsu: I totally believed that it was Igneel too.

Lucy: how could... A human look like a salamander...?

Natsu: hmmm? He's not a human.

Luffy: really?

Natsu: yeah, Igneel's a dragon.

Luffy: whoa?! Really? So cool!

Lucy: unbelievable...

Luffy: I've seen a few myself! They were pretty cool! But they were all old.

Natsu: whoa, what were they!

Luffy: celestial dragons.

Natsu: never heard of those.

Lucy: THERE'S NO WAY SUCH A THING WOULD BE IN THIS TOWN!

Lucy put some Jewels down to pay for the meal.

Lucy: I guess I better get going... But go ahead and take your time.

Lucy started walking away but turned around to see Natsu and Happy bowing down to Lucy praising her for feeding them.

Luffy and Natsu finished their meals and left the resturant.

Natsu: well, I'm going my way and you're going yours.

Luffy: hey! I wanted to show you my ship and my crew.

Natsu: what?

Luffy: common!

Natsu: okay then... Let's go Luffy!

The two of them ran off with Happy following.


	2. Natsu revealed! A Mage of Fairy Tail

Harujion, Fiore

At a public park.

Lucy flipped through the pages of the Weekly Sorcerer magazine Lucy found a article focusing on Fairy Tail.

Lucy: fairy tail caused trouble again!? What is it this time? They destroyed the Devon thief family, but also destroyed 7 other houses that belonged to the townspeople...

Lucy fell on the bench started laughing so hard it made her cry.

Lucy: Hahahahaha! That's way too much!

Lucy flipped the page with a picture of a bikini model.

Lucy:Ah, mirajane is covering the gravure. Fairy tail's drawing card, Mirajane. I wonder if someone like her would be so reckless, too.

Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. She is shown wearing a bikini in the magazine.

Lucy: I mean, how do I join fairy tail? Do I have to learn some strong magic? I wonder if I have to go through interviews. Mage guild fairy tail. It's the best.

Salamander: I see. You want to join fairy tail.

Salamander emerged from a bush.

Lucy: s-salamander!?

Salamander: oh man, I've been looking all over for you... I really wanted to invite a beautiful lady like you to our party on the ship.

Lucy: h-huh!? Let me tell you first, your charm won't work on me anymore. The weak point of charm is "understanding"... As long as the person knows about it, that magic is useless.

Salamander: I knew it! I knew you were a Mage when our eyes met. It's okay. I'll be happy if you just come to the party.

Lucy: there's no way I would come to such nasty guy's party.

Salamander: nasty? Me?

Lucy: I'm talking about charm. Do you want to get popular that much.

Salamander: that's only a trial. I just want to be a celebrity during the party.

Lucy started to walk away with Salamander trying to catch up.

Lucy: you're an idiot, not even close to being a popular Mage.

Salamander: wait up! You... Want to join fairy tail, right?

Lucy stopped after hearing that, she turns to him waiting for him to continue.

Salamander: have you ever heard of salamander from fairy tail?

Lucy: I have! You are one of the mages of fairy tail!?

Salamander: I am. If you want to join, I can talk to the master for you.

Lucy started nuzzling Salamander with her eyes replaced with hearts.

Lucy: it'll be a wonderful party, won't it?

Salamander: y-your personality is easy to understand, huh...

Lucy: c-can I really join fairy tail!?

Salamander: of course. But please don't tell anyone about charm.

Lucy: okay, okay 3

Salamander then started walking the opposite direction of Lucy and waved.

Salamander: I'll see you at the party then.

Lucy: roger, sir 3

Lucy saluted...

Lucy: HACK! I FELL FOR A PSEUDO CHARM! I CAN JOIN FAIRY TAIL! WOOHOO! I'll just have to be friendly with that idiot until I join.

With Luffy and Natsu...

Natsu: so you say you have a pirate crew and you're the captain?

Luffy: yup! I have Zoro, the swords guy, Nami, my navigator, Usopp, the sniper, Sanji, the chef, Chopper, the doctor, Robin, the archeologist, Franky, the shipwright, and Brook, the musician!

Natsu: sounds cool, can't wait to meet them.

Luffy: they're awesome!

They continued walking, Luffy took a while but finally made it to the Sunny. Natsu: whoa! That's a huge ship! Is that really yours!?

Luffy: yup! It's so cool! You should see what it does!

Natsu: what does it do?

Luffy: it can fly! Has a HUGE laser! A submarine, and two mini boats inside it!

Natsu: holy crap?! How can it carry all that?!

Happy stared at the Sunny, amazed of it's ginormous size... Because he's small...

Luffy started climbing the rope and onto the Sunny, Natsu did the same and Happy flew over.

Natsu: whoa, this place is cozy...! Wait... You said... This is... A ship?!

Luffy: yeah, what's wrong?

Natsu: t-that means it's a... Vehicle...

Natsu fell to the ground holding his stomach.

Luffy: Natsu! Are you okay?! What's wrong?!

Happy: he has motion sickness, so he gets dizzy and vomit on a vehicle.

Luffy: what do I do?!

Happy: simple, just take him off the ship.

Luffy: I can't do that! He won't be able to see the inside of the Sunny!

Zoro, awakened by Luffy's loud screaming, climbs down the latter and looks down at Luffy with Natsu and Happy.

Zoro: who are they?

Luffy: Zoro! You're here! Quick! chopper! Take care of Natsu!

Zoro: chopper's not here..

Luffy: waahhhhh, what do we doooooo...?

Happy: I said we need to take him off the ship!

Luffy: okay!

Luffy picked up Natsu and jumped off the ship and landed on the concrete floor, he safely placed Natsu down and stared at Natsu if he would be okay.

Natsu: d-dammit...

Luffy: thank god you're okay!

Natsu: thanks... Luffy.

Back to Sanji, Nami, and Robin.

Nami sat in the middle of a bench with Robin to her left and Sanji to her right. Nami had just finished the fairy tail page and turned to the next one with Mirajane in a bikini. Sanji's had a nosebleed as hearts shot out.

Sanji: such beauty! Oh! She looks like an angel from the heavens! Oh! I wish I were dead to see her!

Nami: she's real doofus.

Sanji stared at Nami with Robin chuckling at Dani's reaction to Mirajane. Nami looked back at the magazine and felt a little jealous of Mirajane.

Nami: I have to admit, she's really pretty.

Robin: indeed.

Back at the Sunny...

Natsu: man! I wish I could get on the boat... Damn you motion sickness...

Luffy: well, I guess we're gonna have to wait for the rest of my crew Natsu.

Natsu: how long is that?

Luffy: hmm... I don't know... How long Zoro?

Zoro: mmm... Beats me.

Natsu: WWHHAATT? Shouldn't your crew mates know?!

Luffy: yeah.

Luffy smiled while chuckling.

Later during night time...

Natsu: phaa! I ate a lot! Sanji' food is delicious!

Luffy: I know, right.

Happy: aye!

The three of them were walking around Harujion to enjoy the night.

Happy looked out into the sea and found a boat n the distance.

Happy: oh yeah, salamander said he'd have a party on a ship. I wonder if that's the one.

Luffy: probably! Wanna check it out? I LOVE parties!

Natsu fell to the ground imagining himself on the boat.

Happy: don't get motion sickness just by imagining it...

Nearby, two girls were talking about Salamander.

Girl 1: look, look~~~! That's the ship, salamander's ship~~~ awwwww, I wanted to go to the party, too

Girl 2: salamander?

Girl 1: you don't know about him? He's that great Mage who's currently in town. I heard he's a Mage from that famous fairy tail guild.

Natsu turned to them in shock.

Natsu: Fairy tail?... Fairy tail...

Luffy: isn't that the guild Lucy was talking about?

Natsu: yeah...

Luffy: what's wrong?

Natsu: it's... Nothing...

In the boat...

Salamander: Lucy, huh...? That's such a pretty name,

Lucy: thanks.

Salamander: let's toast with a glass of wine first.

Salamander started pouring some Wine into a glass cup.

Lucy: don't you have to attend to other girls?

Salamander: it's okay. I just feel like drinking with you.

Lucy continued to look at him

Salamander: try opening your mouth. Pearls of wine will slowly come in.

Lucy: (how annoying! I just have to be patient! Patience, patience!

After a second, Lucy got up out of her seat.

Lucy: what are you planning? This is a sleeping drug, isn't it?

Salamander: ooh, how did you know?

Lucy: don't misunderstand. I want to join fairy tail but I have no intentions at all to become your girl.

Salamander: you're bad girl. If you just were to sleep peacefully, you wouldn't have to get hurt...

Lucy: eh?

Lucy was silent until a hand grabbed her right arm and another grabbed the other.

Crony 1: ooh, good job, salamander.

Lucy: WHA- WHAT'S GOING ON!?

Crony 2: we haven't had such a pretty one for a while.

Cronies: WHO ARE YOU!?

Salamander grabbed Lucy's chin and made her look at him.

Salamander: welcome to our slave ship. I just ask you to remain silent until we get to Bosco, lady.

Lucy: EH!? WHA, BOSCO... HEY! WHAT HAPPENED TO FAIRY TAIL!?

Salamander: I told you it's a slave ship. I brought you in s merchandise from the beginning. Just give up.

Lucy: WHA...!

Lucy stared in shock of what she was just pulled into.

Crony 1: hee hee. You thought this out well, salamander. When girls are influenced by charm, they will fawn to become our merchandise.

Crony 2: it seems that charm won't work on this lady... So we'll just have to train her a little. Hee hee hee

Lucy: (n-no, this can't be... What is he...!? How can someone do something like this...?)

Salamander took the Celestial gate keys she held inside her wallet and held them with his index finger.

Salamander: hmmm, the keys of the gates, huh...? I see you are a stellar spirit Mage.

Crony 1: stellar spirit? What is that? We have absolutely no clue about magic.

Salamander: well, don't worry about it. Only contracted mages can use this magic. Meaning it's useless for me.

Salamander then throws Lucy's keys out the window.

Lucy: (so this is a Mage of fairy tail!)

Lucy started to cry.

Salamander: let me brand you a slave first. It'll be a little hot, but please bear with it.

Salamander pulled out a rod with one end with a tattoo that's burning hot and ready to be put on a new slave.

Lucy: (abusing magic... Cheating on people... No performing slavery!?) you are the worst Mage ever.

Luffy: Rocket!

The ceiling exploded as Natsu and Luffy dropped down and landed on their feet.

Salamander: t-the brats from earlier!?

Lucy: Natsu!? Luffy!?

Natsu fell to the floor because of his motion sickness.

Natsu: no, I can't take it.

Lucy: EEEEH!? THAT'S LAME!

Luffy: what do you bastards think you're doing to MY FRIEND!

Salamander: wh- what's going on...!? Why would those brats fall from the sky!?

Happy: Lucy, what are you doing?

Lucy: happy!? I was fooled! He told me he'd let me join fairy tail... And I... Wait... Did you have wings before?

Happy: we'll talk about that later.

Luffy listened closely to what had happened.

Happy: let's get out of here.

Lucy: whoa! Wai... What are you going to do with Natsu and Luffy!?

Happy: I can't carry three people at once.

Lucy: oh dear...

Salamander: I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY!

Salamander charged his flames and aimed at Happy and Lucy. Before he can release his blast, he was stopped by Luffy holding his wrist. Luffy snapped his wrist bone in two causing the poor guy to drop to the floor in fear.

Crony 1: he hurt Salamander!

Crony 2: forget about him! We can't let that woman escape!

They started shooting at them with guns.

Happy: whoa, guns!

Gum-Gum Pistol! Luffy stretched his arm toward the shooter sand hit them all with one strike.

Lucy: what?! Since when could Luffy stretch his body?!

Happy: hey Lucy, listen. My transformation effect has worn off.

Lucy: SHITTY CAT!

They both dropped into the water.

Lucy: (I can't believe fairy tail is like that... No, I have to rescue those other girls first.)

Lucy swam deeper and deeper looking for her keys.

Lucy: (there you go! I'm glad it's stuck on a shallow place 3)

On the boat...

Natsu slowly got up using the window frame as support. Luffy looked over at him then back to the slave bastards.

Natsu: fai...ry

Salamander: huh?

Natsu: ... Tail... You...

Outside of the boat.

Lucy swam back up taking a deep breath.

Lucy: here I come.

Lucy pulls out one her keys and stabs the water with it.

Lucy: open! A door to the treasure vase palace! Aquarius!

A royal blue mermaid appeared out of nowhere. She has a long, blue fish-tail, light blue hair that reaches up to her waist, curvy, and a large bust. She has blue eyes that seem to have no pupils. She wears a dark blue bikini top and and on each arm, she has a golden armlet and bracelet. She also has a headband, three piercing her tail, and a golden belt at her waist.

Happy: WHOAAAA!

Lucy: I'm a stellar spirit Mage. I can use the keys of the gates to summon stellar spirits from another world. NOW, AQUARIUS! USE YOUR POWER TO SEND THE SHIP BACK TO THE COAST!

Aquarius: tch.

Lucy: DID YOU JUST SAY "TCH"!? HUH!?

Aquarius: you are such a noisy kid. Let me tell you one thing. If you drop the keys again, I will kill you.

Lucy: I... I'm sorry...

Aquarius pushed the water which washes up the boat and Lucy along with it.

Lucy: DON'T FLUSH ME AROUND!

The boat crashed onto the shore scaring everyone.

Citizen 1: WHA-WHAT IS THAT!?

Citizen 2: A SHIP STORMED INTO THE PORT!

Salamander got up and put his hand on a part of the destroyed boat.

Salamander: WHAT'S... GOING ON!?

Crony: it stopped...

Natsu slowly got up.

Natsu: the rocking... Stopped.

Luffy jumped to his feet holding onto his Straw Hat.

Luffy: woohoo! That was fun! Let's do that again!

With Lucy and Aquarius...

Lucy: WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? HOW COULD YOU FLUSH ME ALONG, TOO!?

Aquarius: my bad... I flushed the ship as well.

Lucy: WERE YOU AIMING AT ME!?

Aquarius: don't call me for a while. I'm going on a trip for a week with my boyfriend.

Aquarius faded away and went back to her world.

Lucy: SHE'S SO SELFISH!

Happy: you don't really get along, huh?

Lucy: but I did it! Once the military personnel hears about it and arrive at the scene, all the other girls will be safe, too. I'm so nice!

Happy: ack! We forgot Natsu inside.

Lucy ran to the room Natsu and Luffy were in.

Lucy: Natsu! Luffy! Are you oka

Lucy twitched at the sight of Natsu and Luffy's pissed off faces.

Salamander: brats... You shouldn't get on other people's ships without permission. Hmmm?

Luffy took off his straw hat and put it on his back as Natsu was taking off his coat

He was wearing a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat. It was left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees. Held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, with white knee-length trousers, and a thick black wrist band on his left wrist.

Salamander: hey! Throw them out, quick.

Cronies: YES SIR!

Lucy: OH NO! LEAVE IT UP TO...

Happy: don't worry. I forgot to tell you but Natsu is a Mage, too. And Luffy is a rubber man!

Lucy: EHHH!?

The cronies surrounded Natsu and Luffy (Natsu had explained his magic too Luffy so he knows) they all charged toward the two.

Natsu: are you a Mage of fairy tail?

Salamander: WHAT ABOUT IT!?

Natsu: let me take a good look at your face.

Natsu got angry as he stared at salamander.

Natsu had punched one f the cronies away as Luffy did with the others.

Natsu: I'M NATSU FROM FAIRY TAIL! I've never seen you before!

Luffy: AND I'M MONKEY D. LUFFY! THE CAPTAIN OF THE STRAW HAT PIRATES! Wait... Natsu, you're a part of the Fairy Tail guild!?

Natsu: yeah, look, that's not important right now!

Luffy: okay.

Salamander: WHA!?

Lucy: eh? FAIRY TAIL!? NATSU IS A MAGE FROM FAIRY TAIL!? AND LUFFY IS A PIRATE CAPTAIN!?

Natsu's fairy tail guild mark is located just below his right shoulder.

Crony 1: WHA...! THAT MARK!

Crony 2: HE'S REAL, BORA(Salamander)

Bora: I-IDIOT! DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME!

Happy walked next to Natsu:

Happy: bora, bora of prominence. He was banished from a Mage guild called "Titan nose" several years ago.

Natsu: I'VE HEARD BOUT HIM... HE COMMITTED SEVERAL THEFTS USING MAGIC AND GOT BANISHED. I don't care if you are a bastard or a good person. But I can't forgive you for using our name.

Bora: WHATEVER! YOU'RE JUST A BUNCH OF NOISY BRATS!

Bora shot a blast of fire from his hands, Luffy jumped out of the way but Natsu took the hit.

Lucy: NATSU!

Bora: Hmph!

The fire continued to burn until Natsu's voice was heard.

Natsu: awful.

Everyone's jaw dropped except for Happy. The fire started to reveal Natsu a little bit.

Luffy: whoa! I thought he was joking! Looks like he can survive in fire!

Natsu: what is it? Are you really a fire Mage? I've never tasted such awful "fire."

Natsu grabbed the fire and started eating it, bit by bit. Lucy and Bora were freakin out, Luffy stopped being surprised and smirked.

Luffy: that's really cool Natsu! That reminds me of my big brother Ace!

Natsu: thank you for the food.

Bora: WHA- WHA- WHA... WHAT IS HE!?

Crony: FIRE...!? DID HE JUST EAT FIRE!?

Happy: fire won't work on Natsu.

Lucy: I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH MAGIC!

Natsu: now that I've eaten, I can feel my power!

Natsu leaned back as fire was going into his mouth,

Natsu: HERE I COME!

Luffy: ooh! I want so see what he can do!

Bora stood quiet, shocked still.

Crony: can... He be... BORA! I'VE EEN HIM BEFORE!

Bora: HUH!?

Crony: ROSY HAIR AND SCALES-LIKE SCARF... NO DOUBT! HE'S... THE REAL...

As he said that, Natsu released a stream of fire from his mouth. Natsu blew everyone away while burning the ship.

Lucy: salamander...

Natsu's fist was engulfed in flames.

Natsu: remember it well. This is the fairy tail's-

Natsu's flaming fist was millimeters away from Bora's face.

Natsu: Mage!

Natsu punched Bora to the ground. Luffy crossed his arms watching Natsu's move, his moves are a lot like Ace's.

Lucy: eating fire and punching with fire... Is it really... Magic!?

Happy: dragon's lungs spew flames, it's scales melt flames, and it's nails are dressed with flames. This is an ancient spell that converts the body to a dragon's constitution...

Lucy: WHAT IS THAT!?

Happy: it's originally a dragon interception magic.

Lucy: ... I see.

Happy: dragon slayer! Igneel taught Natsu this.

Natsu mean while was beating up more cronies with his dragon slayer attacks and Luffy decides enough was enough so he joined in on the fun.

Lucy: it's weird that a dragon taught someone a dragon interception magic, isn't it?

Happy: but you didn't doubt it at all, huh?

Lucy: dragon slayer... Amazing... Amazing, but... YOU GUYS ARE OVERDOING IT!

The entire place was being destroyed by Natsu and Luffy.

Lucy: T-THE PORT IS ALL MESSED UP!

Happy: aye.

Lucy: DON'T GIVE ME AN "AYE"!

Military officer: WH- WHAT'S ALL THIS RUCKUS!?

There was an entire squadron heading their direction.

Lucy: THE MILITARY!

Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and started to run away along with Luffy and Happy.

Natsu: crap! Let's run to Luffy's ship.

Lucy: WHY ME!?

Natsu: you want to join fairy tail, right? Then come with me.

Lucy: okay!

And the four of them ran off to the Sunny.


	3. Meeting Fairy Tail

**Itharax: thanks a lot man! Glad you like the stories!**

 **Also, the reason Luffy kept making a lot of 180's on the slave ship is due to the fact it CAN be easy to change his attitude, he's pissed, show him something cool, boom, not pissed. Well anyways. Also, I am using the Manga as a guide to write these, so I won't use the Anime instead. Well anyways, let's move onto the story**!

?: what the hell happened in Harujion?

Royal guard: sir! We've confirmed one of the four suspects being Natsu Dragneel of the Fairy Tail guild!

?: damn those fairy tail mages! They did it again!

Royal guard: also, sir, there appeared to be a teenage girl with blonde hair, a blue cat, and a boy with a Strawhat!

?: a straw hat huh? That's something nobody usually wears here in Fiore.

Royal Guard: also, there's a call from a world government official!

?: the world government!? Answer now guard!

The guard pulled up a transponder snail and set it to speaker.

?: hello there, magic council, I wanted to inform you that a few... "Pirates"... Have entered your country, they're an enemy to the world government. Their bounties are high so I'll send you a few.

The printer snail turned on and printed 8 wanted posters. A royal guard took the posters and handed them to the council members.

?: as you can see, their crew consists of 8 people, Monkey-D. Luffy, with a bounty of 300,000,000 berries, but in Jewels, it'd be 3,000,000 Jewels.

?: 3,000,000!?

?: next is Roroanora Zoro, 120,000,000, or 1,200,000. Black-leg Sanji, 77,000,000, or 770,000. Nico Robin, 80,000,000, or 800,000. Franky, 44,000,000, or 440,000. Brook, 33,000,000, or 330,000. Soge King, 30,000,000, or 300,000. Cat burglar Nami, 16,000,000, or 160,000, and Tony Tony Chopper... 50... Or 0.5... You should change the posters to jewels, but yeah, altogether, their bounties make a total a little over 7,000,000 jewels!

?: 7,000,000!?

?: that's outrageous!

?: yeah, the cause us a hell a load of trouble over here in the grand line, so keep a good eye on them.

?: what's your opinion about this Jellal?

Jellal: I think we should leave them be...

?: fool! You think this is just a game!

Jellal: a fun one as a matter of fact! As they said, let's keep an eye on them...

On the Sunny...

The straw hats, attempt to make Natsu forget he's on a ship by partying hard as they make their way to Magnolia...

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy: EH!? THAT MEAN ALL YOUR BOUNTIES TOGETHER MAKES 7,000,000 JEWELS!

Luffy: yup! Cool, right?

Natsu and Lucy stare at the straw hats attempting to take it all in and that they are riding a pirate ship owned by pirates who are being hunted by the world government. They were quiet until Luffy continued the party.

5 hours later...

Everyone walked around Fiore exploring the massive city.

Luffy: so... Where is the Fairy Tail guild hall?

Natsu: it's the tallest building in Magnolia.

Lucy: really?

Lucy looked around and found the guild hall almost instantly.

Lucy: whoa! It's so big! (That's what she said)

Natsu: I know. (That's what... He said?)

Sanji, being the gentlemen he is carried all of Robin, Nami, and Lucy's stuff.

Everyone nearby would scream and run away because of Brook and everyone kept saying pervert because of Franky.

Robin and Nami observed to town,

Luffy: hey Zoro, don't you think this town is cool?... Zoro?

Luffy looked behind and didn't see Zoro.

Luffy: AAAAAH! WHERE'D ZORO GO!?

Nami: idiot got lost AGAIN!

Sanji: just forget about the damn moss head. Let's just get going.

Lucy: are you sure? Isn't he your friend?

Sanji: us? Fiends? Of purse not Lucy Darling!

Lucy: okay...?

With Zoro...

Zoro: w-what?! Where the Hell am I?! I know they said take a left...

Zoro ran off... Then came back to where he started.

Zoro: I should definitely be with... Wait... This place looks similar, DAMNIT! I WENT IN A CIRCLE!

What a dumbass... Back to Luffy and the gang.

They finally made it to the front of the guild hall.

Natsu: this is it guys!

Everyone: WOW!

Lucy: wha... It's huge. (Again, that's what she said)

Happy: welcome to fairy tail.

Luffy: ooh, I can't wait!

Sanji: Oh! Are there beautiful ladies?

Robin: perhaps this can help me find out more about the ponoglypgs?

Chopper: maybe I can make better medicine?

Usopp: maybe I can make better gadgets?

Nami: I can draw more sea charts?

Franky: improve my tech?

Lucy: you all have big dreams...

Happy: ha! Says the person who wanted to join Fairy Tail so bad she got on a slave ship! Fufufu,

Lucy: SHUT IT YOU DAMN CAT!

Lucy kicked Happy into the sky, and then he came back.

Inside the guild...

Everyone was relaxing and having a fun time.

Mage: Mira! 3 beers this way, please!

Mira: coming right up.

Mira had a plate holding the three beer bottles all at once. Instead of being in a bikini as shown in the articles, she's wearing a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. She is also wearing high-heeled shoes that match her dress, along with a chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it. And a bracelet made of white flowers circling her wrist. Her hairstyle's slightly different with a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead.

Wakaba: Mira,

Wakaba is a man of average height, distinguishable by his brown hair, which is kept in an ostentatious pompadour-like style that protrudes frontwards from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft. His eyes were closed

Mira: yes, yes what is it?

Wakaba used his smoke magic to form a heart.

Wakaba: let's go on a date next time.

Mage: ah! Hey, don't be sneaky.

Mira: sigh...

Mirajane used her transformation magic to transform into his wife.

Mira: you have a wife, don't you?

Wakaba: DWAAAH! DON'T TRANSFORM INTO MY WIFE!

Mira transformed back to herself. Then the door was slammed open.

Natsu: WE'RE HOME!

Happy: home~~~.

Everyone looked at Natsu and smiled.

Mira: Natsu, happy, welcome back.

Mage: you overdid it again. I read about the Harujion incident... In the newspa... Per...

Natsu kicked the Mage

Natsu: BASTARD! THAT INFO YOU GAVE ME ABOUT SALAMANDER WAS FAKE!

Mira: my... Now that Natsu is back, the store might be torn apart soon.

Wakaba: IT'S ALREADY BEING TORN APART!

Natsu was in a fight with the guild members

Lucy: whoa... I really... Came to fairy tail.

The straw hats entered the guild hall.

Luffy: this is one crazy guild! But I like it!

Sanji was on a lookout for any beatiful woman and spotted Mirajane almost instantly! Again...

Sanji slid over to Mirajane and made a happy cheer.

Sanji: oh! Is this a beautiful angel i lay my eyes on!?

Mirajane looked at Sanji with a confused look.

Sanji: my name is Sanji, and what could your name be gorgeous?

Mira: Mira...

Sanji: oh! What a lovely name! It melts my heart just saying it!

Mira is still confused, who is he? Why'd he come along with Natsu?

Gray: DID YOU SAY NATSU IS BACK!?

Gray has spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. Gray wears a necklace which resembles a sword with a stone in it, and a metal bracelet.

Natsu: HEY... LET'S SETTLE OUR FIGHT FROM THE OTHER TIME!

Cana: gray... Have you been walking around like that?

Cana is a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust and tan skin. She has long, mid-back length brown hair. She had two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. She has large brown eyes and visibly long eyelashes. She possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips, her upper body is left largely exposed, she wears a light blue bikini top, a pair of Capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around her waist. Finally, she wears a pair of high-heeled sandals.

Gray: HACK! SHIT!

Sanji looked over at Gray and ran straight toward him and kicked him to the other side of the guild

Mira: that's a strong kick.

Cana: another one of those up dignified guys... That I really hate.

Gray: what the hell!? What's your problem!?

Sanji: you were half-naked in front of the ladies, that's unacceptable!

Gray: I can take both you and Natsu on!

Natsu: bring it on!

Sanji, Natsu, and Gray clashed.

Lucy watched as Sanji was already making contact with the guild members.

Elfman: what rubbish.

The tall bastard went close to the fight between the stripper, the salamander, and the black-leg.

Elfman: yapping in the middle of the day... You're not little kids, you know... SO FIGHT WITH FISTS TO SHOW YOUR MANHOOD!

So It all goes down to fighting after all...

Sanji, Grey, and Natsu kicked Elfman out of the way,

Sanji, Natsu, grey: GET OUTTA THE WAY!

And he got owned!

Loke: hmmm? It's so noisy here.

Lucy: ah! Loke, the top ranked "Mage you want to have as your boyfriend"!

Loke: I'll go join their fight 3

Girl: good luck~~~ 3

Lucy: and his image is officially corrupted!

Luffy: this place is awesome! I want to join so badly! So I can party everyday!

Lucy fell to the floor

Lucy: wha- what's this place...? None of them re normal...

Mira: my, newcomers?

Lucy got up on her feet and looked at Mirajane who was crouching down.

Lucy: mi-mirajane!

The straw hats looked at mirajane.

Lucy: kyaaah! The real one~~~3.

Chopper: wow, she's really pretty.

Robin: agreed.

Usopp: whoa...

Mira: welcome to fairy tail!

Lucy was too busy being fan girl over Mira until she saw the fight between Sanji, Natsu, and Gray.

Lucy: D-DON'T YOU HAVE TO STOP THEM!?

The fight got so intense the entire guild is fighting...

Mira: it happens all the time 3 you don't have to worry about it.

Lucy: oh dear...

Mira: and...

Before she could continue, a beer bottle came in contact with Mira's head knocking her to the floor. Sanji looked over and left and joined the others.

Everyone: KYAAAAH! MIRAJANE!

Sanji was three times as pissed now as he joined the fight again in search of the foo, who hit mirajane.

Sanji: bastards!

Mira: besides... Isn't it fun this way?

Mira got up with her head bleeding.

Lucy: IT'S SCARY!

Luffy: so... You said the guild is always like this...?

Mira: yes, why?

Luffy's smile grew bigger and bigger by the second.

Luffy: I want to join!

Nami smacked Luffy's head.

Nami: we're pirates Luffy! We can't!

Mira: pirates...?

Luffy: yeah! We're the straw...

Nami had covered his mouth and gave a sheepish smile to Mira.

Nami: oh nevermind him! It's his big dream to become a part of the straw hat pirates!

Mira: Strawhat pirates? If so... Isn't he already wearing...

Nami: oh! It's just a souvenir meant to remind him of his wild dreams!

Mira: but he was on the newspaper...

Nami: wha-what!?

Luffy pulled Nami's hand from his mouth.

Luffy: oh really?! Can I see?

Mira pulled out a newspaper and showed Luffy the picture.

Luffy: awe man! I though it'd be a good picture! Oh well...

Nami: SO THAT'S WHY YOU GUYS CAME BACK TO THE SUNNY IN A HURRY! WITH OUR LUCK! THE WORLD GOVERNMENT MIGHT'VE TOLD THE GOVERNMENT HERE THAT WE'RE BEING HUNTED BY THE WORLD GOVERNMENT!

Mira: so you really are pirates? Who's the captain?

Nami screamed her head off as Luffy smirked.

Luffy: me.

Mira: really? That could explain your name, we don't mind at all if you're pirates are not, wee accept everyone!

Luffy: really? Sweet! I want a cool tattoo like Natsu's! My name's Monkey d. Luffy but you can just call me Luffy!

Nami: a-and I'm Nami...

Robin: my name is Nico Robin, nice to meet you.

Brook: umm, excuse me, can I enter now?

Luffy: who said you couldn't come in?

Brook ducked down and entered the guild and stood back up, being taller than Elfman by atleast 2 feet, which is saying something!

See, elfman is "6,9" and Brook is "8,8"

Mira looked up at Brook who looked down at Mira.

Brook: such a beautiful lady! Can you bear one question.

Mira: sure, what is it?

Brook: May i please see your panties?

Nami: STOP IT WITH THE SEXUAL HARRASSMENT!

Nami kicked Brook the floor.

Brook: my! You sure are feisty as usual Nami!

Chopper: I'm tony tony chopper!

Mira looked down at Chopper and giggled.

Mira: wow! You're so cute!

Chopper: oh! You don't have to flatter me with nice words! Oh!

Chopper started doing his dance he does whenever he's being sarcastic.

Usopp emerged from behind Nami and did a heroic pose.

Usopp: I am captain usopp! Brave warrior of the sea!

Mira: isn't Luffy the captain?

Usopp: ermm, yes! I'm the vice captain!

Nami: there's no vice captain Usopp, quit lying.

Usopp turned to Nami and got close.

Usopp: be quiet! This is my big time to shine!

Nami: yeah... Right...

Mira: I already met Sanji.

Luffy: so... Are you gonna be okay?

Mira: don't worry, I'm just fine.

Natsu kicked Grey into the wall next to Lucy.

Lucy: KYAAAAH!

Natsu: huh!

Natsu was holding Grey's underwear.

Grey jumped to his feet bare naked in front of Lucy.

Grey: AAAH! MY UNDERWEAR!

Lucy: DON'T FACE THIS WAY!

Lucy covered her eyes.

Grey: lady, if you don't mind, please lend me your under...

Lucy: NO WAY I'D DO THAT!

Lucy punched Grey in the face. Loke walked over to Lucy and picked her up.

Loke: ah geez... People with no elegance are really troublesome, don't you think? By the way, which modeling agency do you belong to?

Lucy: (WHAT IS THIS!?)

Elfman: MEN SHOULD FIGHT WITH FISTS!

Sanji: CHEF'S AREN'T ALLOWED TO FIGHT WITH THEIR FISTS!

Natsu punched Elfman away.

Natsu: I said you're getting in our way

Cana: aaaaah, so noisy. I can't even drink peacefully. Guys, it's time...

Cana pulled out one of her magical cards.

Luffy: that's it! I'm joining!

Brook: well, I suppose I should as well!

Usopp, chopper, and Nami backed up 2 steps and Robin chuckled.

Cana: to end this...

Grey: I've had it!

Grey puts the top of his right fist on his left palm.

Elfman: nuooooooh!

Elfman started to transform.

Loke: what a troublesome bunch...

Loke was putting a ring on his right ring finger.

Natsu: COME AND GET ME!

Luffy: THIS IS AWESOME!

Luffy was preparing for a Gatling attack.

Brook pulled his sword out from his purple cane.

Lucy: MAGIC!?

Mira: this is getting a little too intense.

?: that's enough. CUT IT OUT, YOU FOOLS!

Lucy: HE'S HUMONGOUS!

It was a tall freak of nature that looked like a black demon that's 3 time's Brook's size.

Mira: my... You were here, master?

Lucy and the straw hats: MASTER!?

Grey: tch.

Elfman: Hmph.

Loke: it was scary, wasn't it?

Girl: it was 3

Cana: booze.

Natsu grew a big evil smirk.

Natsu: DAAA HA HA HA! YOU ALL GOT SO SCARED! THIS MATCH IS MY WIN.

the giant stepped on Natsu.

?: mu? Newcomers?

Lucy: y- yes...

?: FNUUU...

Lucy, Chopper, Usopp, and Nami all shook in fear. The giant slowly shrunk, and shrunk until it revealed an extremely short elderly man. He has black eyes and is bald only in the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. He was wearing an attire consisting of a white shirt with a black fairy tail stamp in the middle under an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat.

Makarov: nice to meet you. Tou!

The old man did a back flip behind, upward and hit his head on the railing for the upper floor. He fell on the railing but quickly got back up. He held an entire stack of documents in his hand.

Makarov: you've done it again, fools. Look at these documents I received from the council.

Makarov brought the documents close to his face to see the words.

Makarov: first... Grey.

Grey: huh?

Makarov: good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization, but you walked around naked in town afterwards and ran away after stealing underwear that was being dried.

Grey: but... Wouldn't it be worse if I were naked?

Elfman: then don't be naked in the first place.

Makarov flipped to the next document.

Makarov: Elfman! You had a mission to escort a V.I.P, but assaulted him during the mission.

Elfman: he said "men are all about education," so...

Makarov nodded in disapproval and flipped to the next document.

Makarov: Cana alberona. Drinking 15 big barrels of alcohol, and charging it to the council.

Cana: they found out...

Makarov: Loke... Flirting with council member elder reiji's granddaughter. A certain talent agency charged us for damage compensation, too. And Natsu...

Makarov dropped his head and arms.

Makarov: you destroyed the Devon thief family, but also destroyed 7 other houses that belong to the townspeople... Leveling historical clock tower in Tully village. Burning down a church in Freesia. Damaging parts of lupinus castle. Nazuna ravine observatory collapsed and thus stopped it's operations. Destroying half of Harujion's port along with a pirate captain being hunted by the world government.

Mira looked at Luffy, as everyone else in the guild looked at Natsu.

Lucy: (most of the articles covered in the magazine were done by Natsu, huh...)

Makarov: Arzach, Levi, Kulov, Reedus, Warren, Visca... Etc...

Warren: me, too...?

Makarov: guys... The council members are angry at me all the time...

The guild members all looked at the floor but the straw hats and Luffy continued to look at Makarov.

Makarov: but... Forget bout the council members.

Lucy: eh?

Makarov burnt all the documents and threw it to Natsu who ate the fire.

Makarov: listen up. The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the "spirit" flow within us and the "spirit" flow in nature connects, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean, pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher ups, your magic won't improve. Do not fear the fools of the council. DO WHATEVER YOU THINK IS RIGHT! THAT'S THE WAY OF THE FAIRY TAIL MAGES!

Everyone roared in joy

Luffy: this old guy's great!

Sanji: the geezer sure knows what to say.

Robin: such inspiring words.

Everyone partied again afterwards.


	4. First mission together, Macau missing!

**Itharax: actually, I was planning on it being Zoro vs Erza.**

 **Ho-ly ****, I completely forgot to include Franky in the last chapter! He was a freakin ninja! Wow! I'm dumb, I'll try to remember him and give more roles to the other crew mates, it's just hard but I'll try.**

Fairy Tail: 7,000,000!?

Luffy: I don't know why you're all surprised... We're pirates.

Warren: IT'S NOT THAT! IT'S YOU'RE FREAKING BOUNTIES! WHAT DID YOU DO TO GET BOUNTIES THAT HIGH!?

Luffy: I challenged the world government.

Fairy tail: WHAAAAT!? WHO WOULD DO THAT!?

All the straw hats pointed to Luffy.

Luffy:'it's hard to explain but I did it all to save my crew mate.

Fairy Tail: how admirable!

Luffy: well anyways, I need to find my crew mate, Zoro. He's not with us.

The straw hats left the guild with Natsu and Lucy helping out with the search for Zoro.

They all split up into groups to ensure they don't get lost like Zoro. They eventually found Zoro in a club drinking booze and laughing his head off at the jokes the other drunk people made.

They brought him back to the guild hall afterwards after a long lecture.

Makarov walked up to the straw hat with his hands behind his back. He looked at all 9 members.

Makarov: hello, there. My name is Makarov Dreyar, the guild master of Fairy Tail, and what are your names?

They never introduced each other so they're now introducing each other.

Luffy: I'm Monkey D. Luffy! The captain of the Strawhat pirates! I'm gonna be the King of the pirates!

Makarov: King of the pirates? That sounds familiar... But continue.

Zoro: Roroanora Zoro, I'm want to be the greatest swordsman that ever lived.

Nami: my name's Nami, I hope to draw a sea chart for the entire world.

Usopp: I am captain usopp! Brave warrior of the sea!

Usopp stood in a heroic pose with light emitting from him.

Makarov: wasn't Luffy the captain?

Usopp: err... I'm the vice captain!

Nami: he's lying.

Sanji: I'm Sanji, my dream is to find the all blue.

Makarov nodded.

Chopper: hello, my name's Tony Tony Chopper, my dream's to become the best doctor in the world!

Robin: my name is Nico Robin, my dream is to find the Rio Poneglyph

Franky: the name's Franky, I want to be the best shipwright in the world.

Brook: my name is Brook, I don't really have a dream to be quite honest.

Straw hats: WE ARE THE STRAW HAT PIRATES!

Makarov: welcome to Fairy Tail young ones... I don't suppose you mind partying?

Luffy grew a big smile and nodded.

Shortly afterward...

Luffy: so he was just a jerk and asked me if I could throw a punch.

Mage: so what'd you do next?

Luffy: he was heading toward me and I knocked him out with one punch!

Mage: holy crap!? You're so cool!

Zoro and Cana were seeing who could hold their licker the longest.

Chopper and Usopp were walking around with Chop sticks with one end in their nose and the other in their mouth getting plenty of laughs.

Brook was playing the pirate song on his violin.

Franky was doing poses and partying with the others.

Nami and Robin were talking with all the other mages.

Natsu was eating his special menu witch consisted of Fire Pasta, Fire chicken, and Fire drink which all adds up to 1,200 jewels.

Mage: so you were called salamander in other towns, Natsu!?

Mage 2: true, your magic would fit that description well.

Happy: if Natsu is the salamander, I want to be the catmander. Right, right?

Mage: what's up with that -mander thing?

Lucy was getting her fairy tail stamp, she was last as everyone in the straw hat crew already got their stamps.

Mira: you want it here?

Lucy: yes!

Her stamp was going to be placed on the back of her right hand. Mira put the stamp on the back of her hand, it was pink colored.

Mira: there! Now you are a part of Fairy Tail.

Lucy: whoa 3

Lucy was staring at her mark and ran to Natsu in a hurry.

Lucy: Natsu! Look! She gave me the mark of Fairy Tail.

Natsu: good for you, Luigi.

Lucy: IT'S LUCY!

Luffy came up next to laughing and patting Lucy's back.

Luffy: oh good one Natsu!

Lucy: SCREW YOU!

Lucy smacked Luffy on the head, thus a large bump was formed.

Luffy: oww...

Natsu got up and started walking away.

Mage: where did you find such a cutey?

Mage 2: I envy you~. I wonder if she'd join my team.

Mage 3: where are you going, Natsu?

Natsu: work, cause I got no money.

Luffy: oooohhh! Can I join too?

Natsu: yeah, sure.

Luffy followed Natsu while biting off a chicken wing.

Happy: let's choose one with a good reward.

Natsu looked at the board quickly.

Natsu: oh! How about this one?

Natsu pulled a job paper from the board and read it.

Luffy: what does it say?

Natsu: 160,000 jewels jewels for exterminating thieves!

Happy: that's it.

Luffy: definitely!

?: is my daddy back yet?

Makarov: mu. You're annoying, Romeo. If you are the son of a Mage, trust your father, be a good boy, and wait for him at home.

Romeo: he said he'd come back in 3 days... But it's been a week since then...

His eyes were tearing up. Romeo is a slim, young boy with straight, dark hair. His bangs are particularly prominent, covering part of his forehead, with some smaller strands jutting outward from the top of his head. He has large eyes and a small, mildly round nose. He was wearing a dark t-shirt adorned on the front by drawing of nakajima, lighter-colored pleated shorts with two large pockets on the back, and simple sandals, each held up by two bands joined by a round button.

Natsu looked over and so did Luffy.

Makarov: Macau's job is at mount hakobe, isn't it?

Romeo: IT'S NOT THAT FAR EITHER! PLEASE LOOK FOR HIM! I'M WORRIED ABOUT HIM!

Makarov: NO WAY! YOUR DAD IS A MAGE! WE HAVE NO MAGE HERE WHO CAN'T TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF! GO HOME AND DRINK YOUR MILK OR SOMETHING!

Romeo: IDIOT!

Romeo jumped up and punched Makarov in the face.

Makarov: oaf.

Romeo ran out of the guild crying.

Lucy: it's very strict in here, isn't it?

Mira: master is like that, but he's worried about Macau, too.

Natsu punched the request board and started walking off.

Luffy: wait up!

Luffy ran to catch up to Natsu.

Mage: HEEEY! NATSU! DON'T BREAK THE REQUEST BOARD.

Lucy: eh?

Mage: master... Natsu's gonna do something bad...

Makarov: he... I bet he's gonna go help Macau. Stupid kid...

Mage: if he does that, it'll only hurt Macau's pride.

Makarov started smoking from a pipe.

Makarov: no one can decide what he should do. Just leave him alone.

Lucy: wh-what happened to him all of a sudden?

Mira: the same thing happened to Natsu.

Lucy: eh?

Mira: maybe he saw himself in Romeo. Natsu's father hasn't come back ever since he left. Though, by father, I meant a foster parent. And he's a dragon.

Lucy: A DRAGON!? NATSU WAS RAISED BY A DRAGON!? HOW COULD I BELIEVE THAT...!? Right?

Mira: he was found by that dragon in a forest when he was little. And learned words, cultures, and magic from him. But one day, the dragon disappeared from Natsu.

Lucy: I see... And that's Igneel.

Mira: Natsu is... Looking forward to seeing Igneel one day. Isn't he cute?

Lucy: ah ha ha.

Mira: we are... Mages of fairy tail... All... Carry something... Wounds... Pain... Suffering... And I as well...

Lucy: eh?

Mira: no, nothing.

With Natsu and Luffy.

Luffy: so who's that kid?

Natsu: his name's Romeo, he's Macau's kid.

Luffy: who's Macau?

Natsu: he's a fire Mage.

Luffy: oh! He's like that bora guy from before!

Natsu: kinda, except, his fire's purple.

Luffy: Purple fire?!

Natsu: yeah, I'm going to save Macau, you going to come along?

Luffy: of course! A friend of yours is a friend of mine!

Natsu: okay, we're gonna have to...use carriage...

Luffy: why not the sunny?

Natsu: it'll take longer.

They continued to walk until they heard Lucy yelling their names. They turned around and saw a Lucy running towards them in a hurry.

Lucy: pant... Pant... Mira... Wanted... Me... To watch over you guys.

Luffy: hey! We can handle ourselves!

Lucy: I know... But you two don't have any jewels on you.

Luffy and Natsu looked at each other.

Luffy & Natsu: oh yeah, we never thought of that.

Later on a carriage...

Lucy: and so! I'll visit Mira's house next time~~~3

Happy: don't steal underwear and stuff, okay?

Lucy: WHO WOULD DO THAT!?

Luffy: that naked guy.

Natsu: you... Mean... Grey...?

Luffy: oh, so that's his name.

Happy: anyways, why're you really here Lucy?

Lucy: because it's a chance. I wanted to do something that'd help fairy tail.

Happy: (she just wants to raise her reputation! I bet that's it!)

Lucy: but then, transportations really doesn't go well with you, does it?

Natsu was still lying down on the other side of a Lucy and Luffy.

Lucy: I pity you...

Natsu: huh?

Lucy: I need to find a place to live once we find Macau.

Happy: you can live with Natsu and me.

Lucy: if you're seriously saying that, I'll pull out your whiskers, little kitty.

Luffy: you can join my crew and live on the sunny.

Lucy: I'd like to... But no!

Luffy: aww...

The carriage stopped all of a sudden. Natsu shot upward.

Natsu: IT STOPPED!

Lucy: we're there?

Driver: I... I'm sorry... We can't go any further than this with the carriage.

Natsu got up and opened the doors of the carriage. The blew open, happy was caught by the blizzard winds was holding onto the door for dear life.

Lucy: WHAT'S GOING ON!?

Luffy: the wind's sure blowing hard!

Lucy: EVEN THOUGH IT'S UP IN THE MOUNTAINS, IT'S SUMMER TIME! IT'S WEIRD TO HAVE A SNOWSTORM LIKE THIS!

Natsu stepped out unaffected by the cold,

Luffy and Lucy stepped out and were frozen.

Luffy&Lucy: I-IT'S COLD!

Both Luffy and Lucy held their arms and shakes immensly. Happy had hopped onto Natsu's back and clung to him.

Natsu: that's cause you guys are wearing so little.

Lucy: THE SAME GOES FOR YOU!

Driver: then I'm heading back to the town now.

Lucy: HEEEY! HOW ARE WE GONNA GET BACK!?

The carriage left the area.

Natsu: she's... Really noisy.

Happy: aye.

Luffy: so... Cold...

Lucy slowly walked over to Natsu with a miserable face.

Lucy: can I borrow that blanket...?

Lucy pulled a blanket Natsu carried on his backpack and wrapped herself with it. She then pulled out one of her keys.

Lucy: o-o-o... Open... The door of the clock. Horologlium.

Natsu: WHOA!

Happy: IT'S A CLOCK!

Luffy: SO... COOL...!

Horologlium is a tall brown grandfather clock with long, black arms, a glass case, a roman-numerical clock at the center and a small face at the top with slit eyes and a thin, twirly, mustache-like mouth.

Lucy entered the glass case and curled up into a ball.

Luffy: I-I-I is there r-room for t-t-two...?

Horologlium: "no! Pervert!" She yells.

Luffy: I-I'm not a pervert!

Horologlium: "I'll stay here by myself!"she yells once more.

Natsu: what did she came here for?

Horologlium: "speaking of that, what job did Macau come here for!?" She says.

Natsu: you came here without knowing that? To subdue the brutal monster "Balkan."

Luffy: n-n-n-Natsu, I'm cold!

Natsu sighed and looked into his backpack and found an emergency jacket and gave it to Luffy, Luffy put it on without hesitation

Luffy warmed up pretty quickly and caught up with Natsu who was walking away.

Horologlium: "I want to go home," she says.

Natsu: yes, go ahead, says I.

Happy: aye.

Luffy burst in laughter holding his stomach and crying.

Natsu: MACAU! ARE YOU HERE!? WERE YOU DONE IN BY BALKAN!?

Luffy: MACAU! WE'RE HERE TO SAVE YOU!

A few rocks fell from a top of a cliff causing Natsu and Luffy to look up at the top. They noticed a large figure dancing on top. It jumped off diving fist first toward the,

It hit the ground, Natsu did a backward summersault and Luffy jumped back.

Happy: IT'S BALKAN!

It appeared to be a large, anthropomorphic monster that resembled a primate. It possessed elongated chin, prolonged ears and pointed head with a horn on top. It had gargantuan arms, and large hands that attach to their muscular torso. It had smaller scaled legs that feature a long tail connected to the bottom of their torso.

It jumped past Natsu and headed straight for Lucy.

Luffy: oh no you don't!

GUM-GUM PISTOL

Luffy stretched his arm forward and hit the balkan's left cheek sending him off course. He flew past Lucy and slid on the floor.

Horologlium: "thanks for the save Luffy!" She says.

Natsu: yeah, good one.

Balkan: I want lady!

Natsu: he can speak, huh?

Luffy: that's cool.

Horologlium ran behind Natsu and Luffy.

Natsu&Luffy: let's do this!

And cut! That's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed and enjoy the next chapter.


	5. Mission complete! Macau's saved!

**sorry this chapter took so long to come out! School's been a pain in the ass, anyways, it's finally here!**

The Balkan charged toward the two fighters, not aiming for them of course.

Natsu: watch out!

Luffy: right.

Natsu and Luffy jumped out of the way until they realized they forgot Lucy.

Natsu&Luffy: aw snap!

Holorogium: "You idiots!"she yells angrily.

The Balkan wrapped his right arm around Holorogium and ran off into the distance in a hurry.

Natsu&Luffy: Lucy!

They run after the Balkan to rescue Lucy.

In a nearby cave...

Lucy was put her face up against the glass and observed the frozen cave she's in.

Lucy: I wonder if this is where that monkey lives. Besides, where Natsu and Luffy are~~~...?

Balkan: woman3

The Balkan shoved his face into the glass forcing Lucy to move her face away from the glass. Lucy was immensely nervous, the Balkan stared at Lucy for a minute before Horoglium disappeared without warning, causing Lucy to panic.

Lucy: W-WAIT! HOLOROGIUM! DON'T DISAPPEAR!

Holorogium: time's up. Farewell.

Lucy: EXTENSION! I NEED EXTENSION! PLEASE!

The Balkan gave Lucy a menacing look scaring her.

Natsu: WUOOOOOH! WE FINALLY CAUGHT UP WITH YOU!

Lucy turned to her left and saw Natsu and Luffy running at fast speeds toward her.

Lucy: NATSU! LUFFY!

Luffy: I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS MONKEY!

Natsu: ME TOO!

When they both entered the cave, Natsu slipped and rolled into the wall and Luffy slid on his sandals and smacked the wall with his body.

Lucy: c-can't they appear... In a normal manner...?

Natsu: hey! Monkey! Where is Macau!?

Natsu got up and crossed his arms with happy walking next to him.

Natsu: you understand what I'm saying, right? I'm talking about Macau! Human man.

Balkan: a man?

Natsu: that's right!

Natsu pointed at the Balkan

Natsu: where did you hide him!?

Lucy: (UWAH! HE CLAIMED THAT THE MONKEY "HID" HIM! w-wait...! Now that I think about it... Is Macau even alive...?)

The Balkan walked over to a side of the room and motioned for Natsu to go over there. Natsu walked toward the Balkan with a large smile as if he achieved a large success.

Natsu: OOH! HE UNDERSTOOD ME!

Lucy: (maybe... Macau is already...)

Natsu looked out the window and looked around.

Natsu: WHERE!?

The Balkan put his hand behind Natsu and pushed him out the window. Natsu fell down the ravine.

Lucy: NATSU!

Balkan: me... No likes man. Me... Likes woman 3

Luffy fell on his back and slowly got up and shook his head. He got up holding his straw hat.

Luffy: where's Natsu?

Lucy: THE DAMN MONKEY PUSHED HIM OFF!

Luffy: EHH!?

The Balkan danced around the room clapping.

Luffy: HEY MONKEY!

The Balkan looked over at Luffy and was surprised that Luffy was still there.

GUM GUM PISTOL

Luffy shot his arm towards the Balkan and knocked him into a wall creating a small dent on the rock hard ice. It fell on it's face, it got up on it's knees and put his hand on his head and rubbed it.

Lucy: hey! I want a chance to fight! You and Natsu already fought! I want to show you guys what I can do!

Luffy: I want to beat him up though!

Natsu: hooow daaare yooou push me off the cliff...?

Lucy, Luffy, and the Balkan looked the window and saw Natsu being lifted up by happy.

Natsu: iiit waaas clooose...

Lucy: NATSU! YOU'RE SAFE!

Luffy: hey! You're okay!

Natsu looked up at Natsu and Lucy, happy dropped Natsu off in the cave and landed next to him.

Natsu: I'm back.

Lucy: you can't deal with transportation, but you're okay with happy?

Natsu: what are you talking about? Happy isn't for transportation. He's a friend. You're weird.

Lucy: r-right. I'm sorry. (He called me weird!)

Natsu: listen, all of fairy tail's members are friends.

Luffy: yeah!

Natsu: from the geezer, Mira,

Lucy: HE'S COMING!

The Balkan was running toward's Natsu.

Natsu: then the annoying grey and Elfman,

Lucy: I GOT IT! I UNDERSTAND! NATSU, WATCH YOUR BACK!

Natsu: to happy and Lucy, and the straw hats. We are all friends. That's why...

Natsu turned to the Balkan and his fist erupted with fire as he punched the Balkan towards Luffy.

GUM GUM BATTLE AXE

Luffy stretched his left leg in the air and threw it down and slammed the Balkan on the chest with the back of his foot.

Natsu: tell me where Macau is, or I'll burn you black like charcoal.

The Balkan got up and looked at both Luffy and Natsu who both had a smirk on their face. He started throwing snowballs like a machine gun at both Natsu and Luffy.

Natsu spread his arms out and took the hit.

Natsu: that won't work on fire!

GUM GUM BALLOON

Luffy took a deep breath and kept taking air in, thus, his belly was growing bigger and bigger by the second. The snowballs were bouncing off and hitting the Balkan, Lucy was trying her best to dodge the barrage of snowballs.

Natsu ran toward the Balkan with a flaming fist

IRON FIST OF SALAMANDER

Natsu punched the Balkan sending him flying toward's Luffy who was prepared to do a punch (similar to how he had taken down Bellamy with one punch in episode 151 I think) Luffy punched the Balkan to the ground.

Happy: he's out!

Lucy: sigh. Weren't you supposed to ask this monkey where Macau is?

Natsu: ACK! I FORGOT.

Lucy: he passed out completely.

The Balkan started changing.

Natsu: WH-WHAT'S GOING ON!?

The Balkan then changed to a slim, mildly muscular man of average height with short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair. He has a linear dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and a prominent nose with a flat, rectangular front. The lower part of his face is covered in quite a large amount of stubble. Which includes a thin mustache.

Natsu: THE MONKEY BECAME MACAU!

Luffy&Lucy: EH!?

Happy: OH, SO HE WAS "TAKEN OVER" BY BALKAN!

Lucy: taken over!?

Happy: IT'S MAGIC TO TAKE OVER THE BODY!

Lucy spread out the blanket she was using as a coat and the four of them safely put Macau on it.

Happy pulled out a med kit from the backpack. They removed his coat and shirt and noticed his severe injuries.

Happy: it seems he fought severely before he was "taken over."

Lucy: the wound is serious.

Lucy started wiping the blood from his injuries.

Natsu: MACAU! HOLD ON TIGHT!

Luffy: man! That monkey was a pain in the ass!

Happy: so apparently Balkans are monsters who survive by taking over human bodies...

Lucy: we can't do anything with only he first aid kit that we have. The wound on his side is too deep... (Rather, he wouldn't survive...)

Natsu's fist was on fire as he bit his lip.

Lucy: WAI- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Natsu put his burning hand in and Macau started to scream in pain.

Macau: GWAAAAH!

Natsu: THIS IS ALL WE CAN DO NOW! LIVE WITH IT, MACAU! LUFFY! HOLD DOWN MACAU!

Luffy: r-right!

Luffy kneeled down and held Macau down.

Macau: AAARRGGGGHHH!

Macau was grasping Natsu's arms tightly.

Lucy: (I see... He's trying to close the wound by burning it! It does stop the bleeding.)

Natsu: DON'T DIE! ROMEO'S WAITING FOR YOU!

Macau: FGA! ARGH! GAH! Haa haa shit... What a shame... Haa haa I got... 19... Of them...

Lucy: eh?

Macau: UGH... I was... Taken over... By the 20th one... GHA!

Natsu: I UNDERSTAND, SO DON'T SPEAK ANYMORE OR YOUR WOUND WILL OPEN!

Lucy: (what...!? Thee was... More than one monkey...!? He took care of such a job by himself...)

Macau: I'M ANGRY AT MYSELF... DAMN IT... HOW CAN I... FACE... ROMEO...? SHIT!

Natsu: I SAID SHUT UP! WANT ME TO PUNCH YOU!?

Lucy: (amazing... I'm really... No match for them...)

Luffy: so what do we do now?

Natsu: I'll Cary Macau on my back, you carry the backpack.

Natsu carried Macau on his back and Lucy packed the medical kit and placed it in the pack.

At magnolia...

Romeo sat on a bench looking at the ground kicking his feet forward and backward.

Natsu: hey! Romeo!

Romeo saw Natsu helping Macau walk with their arms around each other. Lucy and Luffy followed smiling.

Flashback...

Kid 1: what's so great about fairy tail's mages!?

Kid 2: they're a bunch of drunk bastards.

Romeo: n-no, they're not!

Kid 1: mages are cowards.

Kid 2: I should become a knight when I grow up!

Kid 3: mages are stinky like alcohol.

Later...

Romeo: daddy! Go do something great! I... I don't want to be insulted like this forever!

Present...

Romeo started tearing up.

Romeo: daddy, I'm sorry... I...

Macau knelt down and hugged Romeo.

Macau: I made you worry. Sorry.

Romeo: it's okay... I'm son of a Mage.

Macau: when those brats tease you next time, ask them if their old man can defeat 19 monsters by himself! Okay?

Romeo grew a big smile while crying and turned to Natsu, Luffy, and Lucy who were walking away.

Romeo: Natsu bro! Happy! Thaaanks! And... Thanks to you, too, Luffy bro and Lucy sis!

Luffy turned around and started walking backward while waving his arms.

Lucy turned to Romeo and waved.

"Fairy tail is a reckless and outrageous guild, but it's also fun, heartwarming, and kind. I'm still a rookie Mage, but I think I'll enjoy being a part of this guild a lot.

And that ends the Macau arc! I hoped you like it, also, seeing I still watch one piece, I'm going to include the ki that can hack.


	6. Kirby cameo! Perverted Evaroo!

Fiore kingdom, east, town of magnolia

Population: 60,000

A merchant city that has been prosperous in magic since the ancient era.

Natsu, Lucy, happy, and Luffy were walking back to the guild hall together after saving Macau from the Balkans. The sun was setting so they needed to get to the guild hall quickly.

In the guild hall...

The straw hats were still at the guild hall getting to know the many guild members.

Mira: so you can cook?

Sanji: yeah, I'm the chef of the crew.

Mira: really? Can you show me?

Sanji' eyes were replaced with hearts and he clasped his hands as he jumped in the air.

Sanji: OFCOURSE MIRA-S-WAN!

Sanji' legs were spinning like a tornado as his hands were in the air and he spun into the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen, he noticed it was setup very neatly, he walked around observing the ingredients she has and noticed a picture pinned to a cabinet. He decided to take the picture and saw Mira looking very different, she looked like she was a part of a gangster group, he could easily tell the nerdy looking guy was Elfman, but there was a third person. She somewhat looked like Mira but with shorter hair and wore a shorter dress. What happened? Is she not here? He already met with most of the guild members yet he hadn't discovered this third person.

Probably a good friend he assumed before looking at the supplies.

In the guild hall...

Mira decided to talk with Nami and robin to get to know them better, as the whole guild partied, the doors opened.

Natsu: WE-

Luffy: Natsu! You already said it! I want to say it too!

Natsu: oh fine.

Natsu&Luffy: WE'RE BACK!

Grey: oh great, the fire princess is here (I'm referring to the one from adventure time)

Natsu: and of course Elsa's here too! (From frozen)

Both their foreheads clashed as they gave each other angry expressions.

Grey: wanna go?!

Natsu: hell yeah!

The two of them of course got in a dog fight, an immature dog fight, but a manly one at best.

Luffy walked over to his crew holding his straw hat smiling.

Nami: oh hey Luffy, you're back! We should start going back to the sunny now.

Luffy: yeah, I want some of sanji's cooking before I go to bed!

Mira chuckled before remembering that Sanji was in the kitchen.

Nami: speaking of which, where's Sanji?!

Robin: he's probably flirting with some of the girls here.

Mira: oh! He's in the kitchen cooking!

Nami: why?!

Mira: he said he wanted to show me how his cooking is. I'll go get him.

When she turned around, she saw Sanji walking towards her with a plate in his hand .

Mira: you're done already?

Sanji put the plate in front of her and bowed down.

Sanji: for you madam.

Mira: why thank you!

Luffy drooled and slowly put his hand out to steal Mira's plate before he got kicked away by Sanji.

Sanji: THAT'S NOT YOUR FOOD DUMBASS!

Luffy got up and crossed his arms.

Luffy: but I'm hungry though!

Sanji: I'll make you a sandwich or something when we get on the ship!

Luffy: I WANT MEAT!

Sanji put his hand on his face and nodded.

Mage: Mira's cooking is the best!

Luffy: Oh yeah?! I bet sanji's is better!

Mage: you haven't even tried Mira's cooking though!

Luffy: and you didn't even try sanji's!

Nami: can't we just say they're both good cookers?

Mira took her spoon and took a spoonful of soup and started sipping it. Everyone stared at her and awaited her answer. Mira swallowed it and grew a large smile.

Mira: this is delicious Sanji!

Guild: EHH!?

Mira: I have to admit, this is better than my cooking!

Guild: EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?

Luffy's stomach growled angrily.

Luffy: fooooddd...

Sanji: oh fine!

Nami and Robin got up and Franky, Chopper, Usopp, and Brook walked over to their captain.

Luffy: hey, where's Zoro?

Usopp: with our luck, he's Probably drinking some booze.

Brook: yes he is, he's drinking with Cana.

The straw hats looked over at Zoro who was seeing who can hold their locker the longest between Cana and Zoro.

Luffy: hey! Zoro! We have to go!

Zoro looked over with a drunk face and fell off the chair.

Zoro: sure captain... Zzz...

Nami: and he fell asleep!?

Sanji: what an idiot.

The straw hats picked up Zoro and walked back to the sunny with Lucy staying there due to the fact she has nowhere to stay but the sunny.

Couple days later...

Lucy had bought a house that costs 70,000 jewels which is near the shopping district so she likes it. Lucy got in her bathroom and removed her clothing and started the hot tub and went in. She was relaxed.

Lucy: I've definitely found a nice place.

Lucy started to stretch a little, afterwards, when she was done, she got out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around her body covering her breasts and reaches down to her knees. She started to dry her hair with another.

Lucy: the room is spacious for 70,000 jewels and had a lot of storage space. Pure white walls, scent of woods, a little old-fashioned fireplace, it even has a cooking stove! But most importantly...

Lucy walked out the bathroom as if presenting her house to someone. When she entered her room, she found Natsu, happy, and Luffy were sitting on her couches eating away at her food supply.

Natsu: yo!

Lucy: MY ROOM! WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE!?

Lucy kicked all 3 of them while holding onto her towel.

Natsu and Luffy sat up holding their cheeks.

Natsu: 'cause Mira told me that you got a new place...

Luffy: yeah.

Lucy: SHE TOLD YOU? SO WHAT!? DOES THAT MEAN YOU CAN JUST COME IN LIKE THAT!? DON'T YOU KNOW THE PHRASE "A HEDGE BETWEEN KEEPS FRIENDSHIPS GREEN"!? WHAT YOU GUYS DID IS TRESPASSING! A CRIME! YOU'RE LACKING MORALS!

Natsu: hey... That hurts my feelings...

Luffy: me too...

Lucy: I'M THE ONE BEING VIOLATED HERE!

Happy: it's a nice room.

Happy started sharpening his nails on the wood.

Lucy: DON'T SHARPEN YOUR NAILS! YOU FELINE!

Luffy continued to eat and made a mess on Lucy's floor.

Luffy: I want meat.

Lucy: DON'T MAKE MY FLOOR DIRTY YOU PIG!

Natsu found a stack of papers on a small table. Natsu picked it up.

Natsu: hrmm? What's this?

Lucy: NOOOOO!

Lucy leaped forward and snatched the papers from Natsu and slid on the floor, she sat up and held the papers close to her chest.

Natsu: what is it? It's making me curios.

Luffy: ooh! I wonder what it is!

Lucy: WHO CARES WHAT IT IS!? I MEAN, GO HOME ALREADY!

Natsu: don't want to. I came here to visit you.

Luffy: we're friends, aren't we?

Lucy: YOU'RE SO SELFISH!

Afterwards.

Lucy finally got some clothes on which consists of a dark red t-shirt with a sign in the center. And short blue pants. Lucy rested her cheek on the palm of her left hand with a tea cup in front of her, Natsu, and Luffy.

Lucy: I just moved and I have no furniture. You have nothing to play with, so please go home after this cup of tea.

Natsu: you're so cruel.

Luffy&Happy: aye.

Lucy: how can I be cruel when I asked you to go home after drinking a cup of tea...?

Natsu: ah! Oh yeah. Show me all of the key guys that you've got.

Luffy: I wanna see! Show us!

Lucy: no! It'll consume a lot of my magic power. And they're not key guys. They're stellar spirits.

Happy: how many stellar spirits do you have a contract with?

Lucy: 6 units. We count stellar spirits in units.

Lucy took out 3 silver keys and placed them in front of her.

Lucy: these silver keys re the ones you can buy at stores. Horologium, the clock. Crux, the southern cross. Lyra, the lyre.

Lucy took the keys back and replaced them with 3 golden keys.

Lucy: these gold keys are very rare ones that open the gates of the ecliptic zodiac. Taurus, the bull. Aquarius, the water bearer. Cancer the crab.

Happy, Luffy, Natsu: CRAB!?

Luffy started to drool over the thought of crab being served.

Lucy: uwah... They get so excited over the most random thing.

Lucy face palmed herself.

Lucy: now that I remember, I haven't made a contract with nicola, the Canis Minor, that I bought in Harujion. Perfect timing! I'll show you how stellar spirit mages nod stellar spirits make a contract.

Happy, Natsu, Luffy: OOH!

Happy: does it involve blood seals?

Natsu: butt seals? That sounds painful.

Luffy: did you guys just say beef seals? That sounds tasty.

Lucy: why the sudden talk about beef and butts...?

Lucy pulled out a silver gate key.

Lucy: we don't need blood seals or anything. Just watch. I am the person who connects the road to the stellar spirit world. Thou... Shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Open a door to the Canis Minor, Nicola!

The tip of the key started emitting a bright light. When the light went away, a short white creature with bland eyes and a golden horn-like nose reminiscent of a carrot, giving it a slight appearance of a snowman. His body was shaking nervously.

Nicola: puuun!

Everyone: NICOLA!

Natsu, happy, and Luffy were utterly disappointed at what they were seeing,

Natsu: d-don't feel too bad!

Luffy: y-yeah! It's cute!

Lucy: IT'S NOT A FAILURE!

Lucy hugged Nicola and started rubbing it's head with her cheek.

Lucy: aan, so cute~~~3

Nicola: puuun.

Natsu: I-is it?

Luffy: of course it is!

Luffy knelt down and put his hands out.

Luffy: can I hold him?

Lucy: no!

Luffy dropped his arms and looked at the floor with a sad face.

Lucy: nicola's gate doesn't consume too much magic power and is popular for being a cherished stellar spirit.

Happy: Natsu~~~, I see a human's ego~~.

Natsu: um.

Lucy put nicola down.

Lucy: then... Moving on to the contract.

Nicola: pupuuun.

Lucy: Mondays?

Nicola shook it's head no.

Nicola: puuuun.

Lucy: Tuesdays.

Nicola nodded it's head yes.

Nicola: pun.

Lucy: Wednesdays.

Nicola: pupuuun!

Lucy: I can call you on Thursdays, too? 3

Natsu: it's rather plain, isn't it?

Happy: aye.

Luffy: but it's so cute.

Lucy: okay! Contract done!

Nicola: pupuuun!

Lucy: it's really easy. While it does look easy, it's really important. Stellar spirit mages regard contracts, meaning promises, with utmost importance. That's why will never ever break promises...

Natsu: I see.

Luffy: awesome3

Lucy: oh yeah! I need to name him.

Happy: isn't it nicola?

Lucy: that is it's generic name.

Lucy knelt down and opened up her arms.

Lucy: come, plue!

Plue: puuun!

Natsu: plue?

Lucy: doesn't it sound cute? Right, plue?

Plue: puuun.

Luffy: it is!

Happy: Plue is the Canis Minor, but he doesn't go woof woof. It's weird.

Plue: puuun.

Lucy: you don't go meow meow, either.

Plue jumped out of Lucy's arms and started running to the left while looking back, then he turned around and started flailing his arms around.

Luffy: is he dancing?

Lucy: wh-what is it...?

Plue then put his hands above his hand and joined them together.

Plue: puuun.

Lucy: ermmm...

Luffy: maybe he's Trying to tell us something!

Natsu knelt down and looked at Plue with wide-open eyes.

Natsu: PLUE! THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!

Lucy and Luffy were extremely surprised.

Lucy: HE UNDERSTOOD IT!

Luffy: YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ANIMALS?!

Lucy hit Luffy's head forming a large bump on his head.

Lucy: PLUE'S NOT AN ANIMAL YOU IDIOT! HE'S A STELLAR SPIRIT!

Natsu: stellar spirit, huh... Hrmm...

Lucy: what is it?

Happy: Natsu, what happened.

Natsu got up and smiled.

Natsu: okay! I've made up my mind! I agree with Plue's idea!

Luffy: what is it!?

Natsu: let's make a team!

Lucy: team?

Happy: I see! Aye! All the members of the guild are friends, but we make teams with whoever we get along with. If you're in a team, difficult requests will be easier.

Lucy: that's a good idea! Sounds fun!

Natsu: all right! It's decided!

Lucy: the contract has been sealed.

Happy: aye-saaa!

Plue: puuun.

Luffy: why don't you just join my crew instead!

Natsu: no!

Luffy: join my crew!

Natsu: no! We already decided that we'll make a team!

Luffy: yeah but...

Natsu: but what...?

Luffy let out a deep breath and sighed in defeat.

Lucy: (he says all sorts of things, but I see to have gotten his approval.

Natsu slammed a sheet of paper on the table with writing on it.

Natsu: LET'S GET TO WORK THEN! HERE! I'VE ALREADY DECIDED!

Lucy: my 3 you're thinking way too fast~~~.

Luffy: yay! Another job!

Lucy grabbed the paper and started reading it. It was a job request.

Lucy: shirotsume town, huh... It's close... WHOA! We just need to get a book from the mansion of someone called the duke of evaroo... AND GET 200,000 JEWELS!?

Natsu: right!? Isn't it an easy job?

Luffy: really? That's the job? That sounds too boring!

Natsu: but it gets us a lot of jewels!

Lucy: hrm? "The duke of evaroo *warning, this person is a womanizer, a pervert! and hentai! Is now hiring a blond-haired maid!" Hrmmmmm...!?

Lucy turned to Natsu with a fearful expression.

Natsu: and Lucy has blond hair.

Happy: yup! Let's ask her to sneak in as a maid.

Lucy: were you planning this from the beginning...?

Natsu turned to her and grew and evil smile.

Lucy: YOU TRICKED ME!

Natsu: I see stellar spirit mages value contracts. Very admirable indeed.

Lucy: CRUEL!

Luffy stepped up.

Luffy: hey! We're not going to sacrifice Lucy! She's our friend!

Natsu: but common Luffy! ,

Lucy: help me Luffy!

Natsu went close to Luffy and whispered something in his ear.

Luffy: I get it! Let's do this!

Lucy: YOU GUYS DECEIVED ME! CHEATERS!

Natsu: let's go now, Lucy.

Lucy: I DON'T WANT TO BE A MAID~~~!

Natsu: let's rehearse. Now, call happy "master."

Lucy: DEFINITELY NOT A CAT!

At the guild hall...

Sanji was cooking in the kitchen as Mira was running around serving the meals to the guild members and the straw hats did what they usually did. Brook would play the pirate song with his violin and the guild members would sing along. Franky would show off his cyborg tech, chopper was being made fun of, usopp would tell his "stories" to the idiotic guild members, and the girls went exploring in magnolia. And Zoro was taking a nap in the sunny. One of the teams in fairy tail, team shadow gear observed the job board in search of the 200,000 jewel job that Natsu took.

Team shadow gear consisted of three members, Levy, Jet, and droy.

Levy is a rather young, petite teenage girl of a slender build who stands at a rather below-average height for her age. Her shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, she wore an orange dress with white outlines. Her guild mark is located on her left shoulder blade.

Jet is a slim, young man of average height with orange hair, kept jutting backwards at the sides of his head. He had a sharp face, a prominent, flat and defined nose pointing downwards, and distinctive teeth, with a protruding, sharp, triangular-shaped upper molar complemented by a chipped portion on the lower row. He wore a light-brown coat with yellowish fur trimmings on it's edges and sleeves, which reached down below his elbows. Below it was a high-collared purple shirt, with it's collar mostly left open, he had a rectangular buckle, and others tucked inside the baggy dark pants covering jet's legs, in turn tucked inside dark boots. He has a fancy, extremely high hat matching his coat, with a large brim and fur trimmings over it's entire length, at regular intervals, plus a large furry ball on it's top.

Droy is a tall, slim young man with black hair kept in an unusual, distinctive hairstyle, with a tuft of hair on top of his head jutting upwards and then curving frontwards, being reminiscent of a plant's stem. His hair extends in a rounded form on his forehead, and was cut on both sides of droy's head in a spiraling motif. Droy has dark eyes and thin dark eyebrows pointing downwards at their outer edges; his rectangular-shaped face sported sharp features, with prominent cheek bones. His outfit consisted of simple white shirt, green checkered pants, and dark shoes with lighter soles. He also sported a pair of distinctive belts crossing his chest, each passing over his shoulders. These belts were reminiscent of band oilers, sporting rectangular cases on them.

Levy: hrmm? The job at evaroo mansion for 200,000 jewels... Did someone take it?

As Mira was bringing some dirty dishes to the kitchen, she overheard levy.

Mira: yes... Natsu said he'll ask Lucy to go with him.

Levy: sigh... I was thinking about it, too...

The master was nearby sitting on a desk.

Makarov: levy... Maybe it's for the best that you didn't go.

Levy: ah! Guild master.

Makarov: that job... Has become a little troublesome... I just got in touch with the client, and...

Mira: is it cancelled?

Makarov: no... The reward was raised to 2,000,000 jewels... Or so I was told.

Levy: 10 TIMES MORE!?

Droy: 2,000,000 JEWELS FOR ONE BOOK!?

Mira: wh-why all the sudden...?

All the mages started complaining about the fact that they didn't get the job.

The straw hats were too surprised by this sudden change.

Usopp: if the reward's 2,000,000 jewels...

Franky: it's 200,000,000 berries...

Chopper: that's 2 times zoro's bounty!

Brook: Luffy can take it! He is our captain y'known! His bounty's so high it makes my eyes almost pop out! Not that I have any, yohoho!

Grey: it's getting... Interesting.

In a cart with team... Natsu? Straw hat?

Natsu's body dropped as his body was just motionless due to his motion sickness.

Lucy: how are you feeling on the carriage, master.

Natsu: I can see a maid from the afterlife already.

Happy: I am role playing as your master!

Lucy: SHUT UP, CAT!

Luffy was thinking of eating meat when he gets in because he hasn't had any the entire day.

Lucy: now that i think about it, it's a pretty easy job, isn't it?

Happy: huh? You seem to be rather interested in it considering you didn't really like the idea.

Lucy: of course! It's my first job after all! I'll do my best! I just have to sneak into the mansion and get one book, right?

Happy: to the perverted old fart's mansion.

Lucy: yup, the perverted old fart.

Luffy: can't we just beat the guy up?

Happy: we can't because that'll ruin the stealth mission. Lucy's our spy.

Lucy crossed her arms under her breast and brought it up.

Lucy: I'm pretty confident in my sexiness, you know. Mmhmm 3

Happy: that's not understandable from a cat's point of view.

Luffy really didn't care for how girls looked, they were pretty much all the same.

Lucy: but let me tell you: for this job... Since you guys aren't participating in most of it, we'll split the reward 7:1:1:1

Happy: oh you're okay with 1?

Lucy: I'M TAKING 7!

Luffy: why?

Lucy: BECAUSE I'M DOING ALL THE WORK!

Luffy: I like my idea more...

Lucy: I DON'T WANT TO BE A MAID EITHER!

Happy: but you gotta...!

Natsu: w-wait a minute... W-we... Have... S-stuff to do, too...

Lucy: what is it?

Happy: we'll rescue you when you get caught.

Lucy: I won't make a mistake like that.

Happy: remember the fishing lesson: most bait would go to waste.

Lucy: AM I A BAIT!?

Luffy: are we fishing instead!?

Happy: no!

Later in Shirotsume town...

Lucy covered her eyes with her right hand and smiled.

Lucy: we're here!

Luffy: let's get a bite to eat!

Natsu: I'll never ride a carriage ever again...

Happy: you say that all the time.

Natsu: but yeah, I agree with Luffy, let's go eat!

Happy: how about the hotel? Why don't we put away our stuff first?

Luffy: food!

Lucy: I'm not really hungry~~~. Why don't you just eat your own fire?

Luffy: oh yeah, why can't you?

Natsu: what are you saying? Do you eat your own "plue" or straw hat?

Luffy&Lucy: OF COURSE NOT!

Natsu: well, they're the same.

Lucy: are they? So you can't eat your fire, can you? What a hassle.

Lucy started walking away.

Lucy: oh! I'll go around and check out the town for a bit. You two can go ahead and have a meal.

Natsu: what the... It's more fun to eat with everyone.

Happy: aye.

Luffy: that means more food for us!

Natsu: true! Let's go!

At a restaurant... Natsu and Luffy were stuffing their faces with meat and all the other delicious food in the restaurant.

Natsu: let's keep the oily ones for Lucy.

Happy: she does look like she loves oily stuff.

Luffy: wow! This is really oily!

Lucy: since when do I love oily food...? Sigh...

Natsu: oh! Lu-...cy?

Lucy was in a casual black and white maid dress. She smiled and winked at the guys.

Lucy: after all, I look good in anything. How is your meal, sirs? If you're still working on it, please take your time 3 mmhmm 3

Natsu, happy, and Luffy gathered up and whispered to each other.

Happy: oh no~~~! I was joking, but she took the maid idea seriously!

Natsu: we can't really tell her it was joke anymore. L-let's just do it.

Lucy: I HEARD THAT!

Luffy: we get to beat up the old fart!

Later in front of a large mansion...

Lucy: it's a magnificent mansion~~~. This is the duke of evaroo's...

Happy: no, it's the client's mansion.

Luffy wasn't surprised by the size because he's seen Gekko Moriah's mansion which far exceeded the size of this mansion. He was one of the 7 warlords of the sea who was the main antagonist in the thriller bark arc in one piece.

Lucy: right... Someone who's willing to pay 200,000 jewels for a book. He must be rich.

Natsu knocked on the door 2 times.

?: may I have your name, please?

Natsu: we're from Mage guild fairy-

?: SHH! BE QUIET, PLEASE! Excuse me, ... But can you enter from the back door, please?

They did as they were told and entered from the back. When they entered, they found themselves in a bright and fancy lobby.

Kirby: I'm terribly sorry about earlier... I'm the client, Kirby melon. This is my wife.

Kirby is a relatively tall and aged man with peach skin, gray hair and a distinctive, small mustache, which is of a darker gray than his hair. His eyes were close and he wore a tattered green suit with a red tie.

Natsu, Lucy, happy, and Luffy took a seat on the couches and so did Kirby.

Natsu: your name sounds yummy.

Happy: melon!

Lucy: hey! That's rude!

Luffy: I like meat though...

Kirby: ah ha ha! People tell me that often.

Lucy put her hand on her chin and thought.

Lucy: (melon... This town's name, too... I've heard of them somewhere...)

Kirby: I wouldn't have imagined a Mage from the renowned fairy tail would accept this job...

Natsu: really? I was wondering why such a good job was still available.

Lucy: (everyone else was being cautious because this job and it's reward didn't really match.)

Kirby: and you're young, too. You must be a famous Mage.

Happy: Natsu is also called salamander.

Kirby: ooh! I've heard of that nickname... And they are?

Lucy: I'M A MAGE OF FAIRY TAIL, TOO!

Luffy: I'm Monkey D. Luffy!

Kirby: is that outfit your hobby or something? No, I mean, it's okay, but...

Luffy: who? Me?

Kirby: I'm talking to this miss.

Lucy was depressed and looked at the floor.

Lucy: I kinda wanna go home now.

Natsu and happy were laughing uncontrollably.

Kirby: let's talk about the work.

Natsu: all right.

Happy: aye.

Lucy gulped.

Luffy: yay!

Kirby: there is only one thing that I'm asking you to do: the one and only copy of "daybreak" that the duke of evaroo owns... Please incinerate it.

Natsu: so we don't have to steal it?

Kirby: I'm basically asking you to destroy someone's possession without permission, so it's almost he same as stealing...

Lucy: that's surprising... I thought you were gonna ask us to retrieve the book he took from you.

Luffy: this should be easy!

Natsu: incinerate it, huh... How about we just burn the mansion down!?

Happy: that'll be easy.

Lucy: NO! YOU'LL URELY GO TO JAIL FOR THAT!

Luffy: I agree with Natsu, let's destroy it!

Luffy's eyes were now shining as he now had a large smile.

Lucy: HOW ARE WE A TEAM!? Well anyways, what... Is that book anyways...?

Kirby was silent.

Natsu: who cares? We're getting 200,000!

Kirby: no, I'll pay 2 million... The contingency fee is 2 million.

Lucy: TW-!?

Happy: TWO!

Natsu: MILLION!?

Luffy: THAT'S 2 TIMES ZORO'S BOUNTY!

Natsu: WHAAAT THE HELL!?

Kirby: my... You didn't know about the increase?

Natsu: 2 MILLION!? HOLD ON! IF WE DIVIDE IT BY FOUR... ARGH! I CAN'T CALCULATE!

Happy: it's easy. I get 1 million, Natsu get 1 million, and the rest is for them.

Natsu: YOU'RE SMART, HAPPY!

Luffy&Lucy: THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT FOR US!

Kirby: now, now, please calm down.

Lucy: w-wh-why... Increase it to 2 million all of a sudden...?

Kirby: that book really needs to be destroyed. I can't forgive that book's existence.

Natsu: OOOOOH!

Natsu got up and grabbed Lucy's wrist and started running off.

Natsu: LET'S GO, GUYS! I'M BURNING WITH PASSION!

Lucy: H-HEY!

Luffy: WAIT UP!

Later at the dukedom evaroo's mansion...

Lucy: excuse me3 I came to apply for the blond-haired maid position3 excuuse meee. Is there anyone here? (Fu fu... It's easy. All I have to do is become the duke of evaroo's favorite. Then I'll find the book, burn it, and I get 2 million! What should I buy with that much money?)

Natsu, Luffy, and happy were hiding behind a nearby tree peeking out to see how Lucy's doing.

Natsu: do your best, Lucy.

Happy: good luck~~~!

Luffy: you can do it!

Lucy turned around and saw a bump being made on the floor

Lucy: HIEEK!

A large figure came out from the ground and landed on the floor. She was of an extremely tall stature and overweight with a brutish face and two ponytails. She has short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She wore a typical maid outfit.

?: maid applicant?

Lucy: WHOA!

?: there's a girl who came for the maid position, my master!

?: umuu.

Lucy: (a hole!?)

Another figure jumped out. It was a short, plump man with skinny arms and legs. He wears formal black suit, with his jacket fastened with a large gold button and adorned with a decorative red flower. Beneath his jacket is a white collared shirt, a blue necktie and dark blue boots. He also sports a curled mustache which directly protrudes from his nostrils, as well as a bushel of wavy hair atop his round head.

Evaroo: boyoyoyoooon. Did you call me?

Lucy: (he's here!)

Evaroo: let me see,

Lucy: nice to meet you3

He looked at her face then moved down to her breasts and went down to her skirt then to her shoes.

Lucy: (h-he's giving me goosebumps... Do your best, Lucy!)

He them turned around and motioned for Lucy to go away.

Evaroo: rejected! Go home, ugly.

Lucy: UG-...

The fat maid picked Lucy up by her shirt.

?: that's it. Time to go home, ugly.

Lucy: EH...!? WAI...

Evaroo: for someone as greeaaaat as I am, only beautiful girls would suit me. Boyoyoyo...

Four "girls" emerged from the ground, they all wore maid suits but they looked like cross dressers... Ugly ones...

Girl 1: my, my master3

Girl 2: you're flattering us.

Girl 3: ufuuuun.

Girl 4: go home, ugly! Shoo!

Lucy: NOOOOOO!

Afterwards...

Lucy was in her regular clothing and curled up into a ball near the rest if the team.

Natsu: you're useless.

Lucy: IT'S NOT THAT! IT'S JUST THAT HIS SENSE OF BEAUTY IS KINDA RETARTED!

Happy: an excuse.

Lucy: KIEEEE! HOW VEXING!

Luffy: but did you see that gorilla maid though?

Natsu: yeah, but now, a change of plan: "operation t"!

Happy: TOTSUGEKI!

Lucy: I'LL NEVER FORGIVE THAT PERVERT!

Luffy: let's go kick his ass!

Luffy and Lucy: by the way, how is this an operation?

Inside the mansion with evaroo...

Evaroo: mages came again in spite of the previous failure. And that mark, it's fairy tail this time? (Referring to Lucy's guild mark on the back of her right hand) she was dumb enough not to hide it, but i wish they'd send me someone more beautiful at least. Now... How should I kill the mages this time? Boyoyoyoyoyoyo!

Outside the mansion...

Luffy leaped on top of the mansion as happy lifted Natsu up on top first, then Lucy next.

Lucy: your wings... Aren't gonna disappear yet, are they?

Happy: aye. We're here.

Happy dropped off Lucy on top and went back to normal.

Lucy: thanks, happy.

Both Luffy and Natsu were staring through a window.

Luffy and Natsu: why do we have to sneak in?

Lucy: isn't it obvious? Although it's under someone else's request, what we're doing is basically a robbery.

Luffy: but why is it called operation t?

Happy: the t in "operation t" stands for "Totsugeki," so we'll go in from the front entrance and blow up everyone who gets in our way.

Luffy: I like that idea!

Lucy: NO!

Natsu: don't forget... We need to burn the book

Lucy: I SAID YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I don't care how many thieves and monsters you have exterminated, but the target this time is the town's most influential man! Even if he's an annoying pervert, he's not a villian. If we do things wrong, the military will take action.

Natsu: what now? You were the one who said you'd never forgive him.

Luffy: we're chased by the marines all the time!

Luffy started laughing.

Lucy: of course I'd never forgive him! He said such bad things to me! So in addition to burning the book, I'll also hide his shoes and stuff! Ufufufu.

Luffy: and eat all his meat!

Natsu: uwah, that's petty...

Happy: aye.

Lucy: either way, no violence, okay?

Natsu and Luffy were looking at the window with their expressions being a mixed of a bored look and they weren't listening.

Lucy: WHAT IS THAT FACE!?

Lucy was getting ready to slap both Natsu and Luffy.

Natsu: hey, your words don't match your actions.

She stopped and crossed her arms.

Natsu put his hand on the glass and melted a hole through, he put his arm in and opened up the window from the inside.

Natsu: oy.

Lucy: good job, salamander.

Natsu, Luffy, happy, and Lucy went in.

Lucy: is this a storage room or something?

Happy put a mask he found and put it on his face.

Happy: guys, lookie here.

Luffy fell on his back laughing.

Natsu: oh! It suits you, happy.

Lucy sighed and got in and pointed at the door.

Lucy: let's get through that door over there! Be careful.

Happy: hey, Lucy, lookie here.

Lucy: SHOO, CAT!

Natsu picked up a box with plue in it pretending to be a jack in the box. Luffy was looking around for meat.

Lucy: let's go.

Lucy opened the door and found herself in a long hallway. Happy, Natsu, and Luffy came out to and started checking all the doors.

Happy opened the door a little bit and peaked through looking left and right, then closing it.

Happy: no one's around.

Lucy: why don't you take that off? It's spooky.

Natsu: hey, Lucy, don't tell me we're gonna check room after room like this.

Lucy: we are!

Natsu: isn't it faster to find someone and ask where the book is?

Happy: aye.

Lucy: we'll just complete the mission without getting noticed. Doesn't it pound cool? Just like a ninja.

Natsu: w-wow... Ninja... Wait... Where's Luffy!?

Lucy: EEEH!? HE'S GONE!

Luffy: HHEEEYYYY! ANYBODY HERE!?

Natsu&Happy&Lucy: THAT IDIOT!

Shortly after the "gorilla maid" and the four ugly women from before popped out of the ground.

?: intruders detected!

Lucy: THEY FOUND US!

Natsu and happy were screaming.

?: eliminate the targets.

Natsu started wrapping his scarf around his face in a ninja-like mask.

Luffy: finally! Some action!

GUM GUM GATTLING

Luffy started throwing a barrage of gum gum pistol's but in random directions at a mildly fast speed giving it the illusion of more than two fists are being grown at once. He easily knocked the four smaller women and knocked them into the wall behind them. Luffy put a little more punch into the attack and knocked the gorilla maid with them.

Lucy was running away with Natsu and happy and entered a library. Lucy laid back on a bookshelf and sighed.

Lucy: that was close. Geez, what an idiot...

Natsu: whoa! So many books!

Happy: aye!

Lucy: the duke of evaroo looks stupid, but he has a good collection of books.

Natsu: LET'S FIND IT!

Happy: AYE!

Lucy: if he reads all of these, I'll respect him a little bit.

Natsu: UHO! I FOUND A PERVERTED BOOK!

Happy: FISH REFERENCE BOOK!

Lucy: sigh... It's gonna be a hassle to find one book among all of these.

Natsu: what is this!? It's all text.

Happy: Natsu... That's normal.

Natsu pulled out a golden book and raised it in the air (like In LoZ games whenever Link opens up a chest and pulls out an item.)

Natsu: OOOOH! I FOUND A GOLDEN BOOK!

Happy: UPAAA!

Lucy: LOOK FOR IT SERIOUSLY, WILL YOU!? Upa?

Lucy took a closer look at the golden book and in Big, bold letters, it said "DAYBREAK"

The three of them looked at it for a minute before freaking out.

Natsu: DAYBREAK!

Happy: WE FOUND IT!

Lucy: ARE WE ALLOWED TO FIND IT SO EASILY!?

Natsu's left hand was on fire.

Natsu: let's burn it, then.

Happy: that was easy!

Lucy snatched the book from Natsu's hand.

Lucy: W-WAIT A MINUTE! TH-THIS AUTHOR... IS KEMU ZALEON!

Natsu: Kemu?

Lucy: HE WAS A MAGE AS WELL AS A WRITER! I'M A BIG FAN OF HIS! WHOA! I THOUGHT I'VE READ ALL OF KEMU ZALEON'S TITLES! DOES THAT MEAN THIS ONE IS UNPUBLISHED!? AMAZING!

Natsu: whatever, let's burn it.

Lucy: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? THIS IS A CULTURAL HERITAGE! THERE'S NO WAY WE CAN BURN IT!

Happy: you're abandoning your job.

Lucy: I SAID I'M A BIG FAN OF HIS!

Natsu: now you're angry at us...?

Lucy; THEN LET'S PRETEND WE BURN IT! I'LL KEEP THIS BOOK!

Natsu: I don't want to lie.

Lucy: YOU HEARD ME, RIGHT!? THIS IS THE ONLY COPY IN THE WORLD... IF YOU BURN IT, I CAN'T READ IT ANYMORE!

They were quiet as they heard Luffy's voice below them and evaroo's as well.

A bump was forming near Natsu, Lucy, and happy.

Evaroo: I see, I see. Boyoyoyoyoyo...

Evaroo popped out from the ground,

Luffy: HEY! GET BACK HERE!

?: not so fast!

Evaroo: so that's what you guys were after. I'm glad to allow you guys to do whatever! I'm a genius. Boyoyoyoyo.

Natsu: SEE... ALL BECAUSE YOU WERE SLOW!

Lucy: s-sorry...

Happy: what's going on with the floors here?

Evaroo: Hmph... I was wondering hat the mages were looking for so frantically... And it was that worthless book.

Natsu: worthless book?

Lucy: (the client is willing to pay us 2 millions to destroy this book... No the owner, evaroo, said it's worthless...!?) s-so can I keep the book the ?

Evaroo: no. Regardless of how worthless it is, the boom still belongs to me.

Lucy: stingy.

Evaroo: shut up, ugly.

Natsu: all we have to do is burn it and we'll be done here.

Lucy: NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!

Natsu: LUCY! IT'S OUR JOB!

Lucy sat down on her knees and opened up the book.

Lucy: then at least let me read it!

Natsu&happy&evaroo: HERE!?

Evaroo: BULL SHIT! I DON'T LIKE THIS! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THE BOOK THAT BELONGS TO THE DUKE OF EVAROO!? COME, VANISH BROTHERS!...

There was a short silence as Luffy jumped through the hole evaroo made.

Luffy: I took care of them already! They were easy!

Evaroo's face had changed from a proud look to a fearful look.

Evaroo: YOU TOOK THEM OUT ALREADY!?

Lucy continued to read the book and was surprised by what she was reading.

Lucy: this... This book seems to hold some sort of secret...

Luffy: you found the book!? Let's burn it!

Lucy: NO!

Natsu: huh?

Evaroo: secret!? (S-secret!? I didn't notice when I read it. M-might it be a treasure map or something!? I-I've gotta act quickly!)

Evaroo jumped up and landed on his head, he started spinning to drill through the ground.

Luffy: hey! Where do you think you're going!?

Luffy jumped through the hole he made in pursuit after evaroo.

The gorilla maid stood up on the floor below and rubbed her head looking up at the upper floor.

Lucy's continued to read and was shocked by what she was reading. She finally closed the book and laid her head back on the wall she was leaning on.

Lucy: I... I wouldn't have imagined that it had... Such a secret... I can't... Burn this book... I have to deliver it to Kirby.

Lucy got up and stretched a little.

Evaroo's hands popped out from the wall and were about to grab Lucy.

Evaroo: boyoyoyo... Carrying around the wind reading glasses... You really are a great reader, aren't you?

He held onto both of Lucy's arms.

Lucy: SHOOT!

Evaroo: now, do tell. What did you find?

Lucy: OUCH...!

Natsu: Lucy! Are you okay?

Lucy: help!

Evaroo: what is the secret of the book?

Lucy: y-you are pathetic...

Evaroo: hrmm?

Lucy: you're an enemy of literature...

Evaroo: an enemy of l- no... (How did he find me already)

Luffy: let go of my friend!

Luffy held his legs and yanked him out of the hall freeing Lucy.

Lucy: thanks Luffy!

Luffy wrapped his arm around his body and kicked the wall, destroying it. Luffy came in and was now in the library with Lucy.

Luffy: oh! I almost forgot! Where's the food!? I haven't had food in a while!

Lucy: WE ATE BEFORE WE GOT HERE!

Luffy: I know... But I'm hungry though!

Evaroo stopped his attempts to break free of his grip.

Evaroo: is it a treasure map? A hidden fortune!? What secret does the book have?

Lucy stuck her tongue at evaroo and walked off to observe the rest of the library.

Lucy: Zaleon casted magic onto this book.

Evaroo: WHAT!?

Lucy: there's truth behind this book, which is why I refuse to hand over the book.

Luffy: what's in the book?

Evaroo: (s-secret!? There's still something else...? C-could he have written about the illegal nature!? Crap! If the book is passed onto a Mage inspector from the council... I'm doomed!)

Evaroo put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a golden key like Lucy's

Evaroo: OPEN! A DOOR TO THE VIRGIN!

Lucy: EH!?

Happy: SAME KIND OF MAGIC AS LUCY'S!?

Natsu: THE HELL!? VIRGIN!?

Luffy: WHO!?

Evaroo: VIRGO!

Lucy: NO WAY!?

The gorilla maid appeared in front of Luffy forcing him to jump back.

Virgo: how may I help you, my master?

Evaroo: VIRGO! RETRIEVE THAT BOOK AT ONCE AND FREE ME!

Lucy: SHE... SHE'S STELLAR SPIRIT!?

Luffy let go of evaroo and got into a fighting stance along with Natsu.

Lucy: guys take care of her!

Natsu: all right!

Luffy: I thought I already kicked her ass already!

Natsu and Luffy both leaped toward virgo, Luffy kicked her back and Natsu punched her in the front. Virgo was knocked out and fell to the floor. They turn to evaroo who was surprised at their public display of power.

Evaroo: you damn fools! I'll make y-

Luffy kicked evaroo into a wall and knocked him out with blood streaming down his face. Lucy held the book close to her chest.

Lucy: a job well done guys.

Luffy: let's head back!

Natsu: woohoo! 2 million! 2 million!

On the way back to Kirby's mansion.

Lucy: this... Is a book that the duke of evaroo forced Kemu Zaleon to write. It's and adventure novel with him as the main character. It... Has terrible grammar and development, so there's no way I'd believe that Kemu Zaleon wrote this. That's why I thought that there was a secretin this book!

Natsu, happy, and Luffy were walking behind Lucy looking at her ass, joking, listening to her explanation with confused and bored expressions with Luffy and Natsu having both their hands behind their heads and letting their head rest on them like pillows.

Inside the mansion...

Lucy handed out the book in front of Kirby.

Kirby: wh-what are you... Doing? If I remember correctly, I asked you to destroy it.

Lucy: it's not that hard to destroy. You can destroy it yourself Kirby.

He snatched the book from her hands.

Kirby: th-then I'll incinerate it. I don't even... WANT TO LOOK AT IT!

Lucy: I understand why you cannot tolerate the existence of this book. It's to protect your father's pride. You are the son of Kemu Zaleon, aren't you?

Luffy & Natsu: WHOA!

Happy: PAPA!?

Kirby: h-how... Do you... Know...?

Lucy: have you ever read this book?

Kirby: no... I've heard of it from my father, but never read it... But it'd be a waste of time to read it. My father told me that... This book is a piece of trash...

Natsu: is that why you're gonna burn it?

Kirby: yes.

Luffy: I don't see why not.

Natsu started charging toward Kirby but was stopped when Luffy grabbed onto his side stretching his arms even more, Lucy and happy were trying to stop Natsu too.

Natsu: BURNING IT JUST BECAUSE IT'S NOT A GOOD BOOK, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!? YOUR DADDY WROTE THAT BOOK!

Lucy: NATSU... I TOLD YOU! IT'S TO PROTECT HIS PRIDE!

Luffy: YEAH! CALM DOWN!

Kirby: yes... My father was ashamed to have written "Day Break."

Natsu stopped and Luffy walked next to Natsu and Lucy. To hear him.

Kirby: 31 years ago...

*flashback*

(My father came home father being gone for three years.)

There was a small cabin in the woods and Kirby's father opened the door for the cabin.

Dad: I'm home... Finally...

His dad walked past him.

Kirby: d-dad... Eh... Ah...

His father knelt down in front of a cabinet and started searching through the items.

Kirby: y-you haven't contacted us for three years... Where were you writing your book at?

They were both quiet. His dad found a rope and started tying it around his right arm.

Dad: I'm done for. I'm going to quit being a writer.

He picked a axe that was stuck to a log.

Kirby: WAI- WHAT ARE YOU...?

His dad was getting ready to chop off his arm with the axe.

Dad: I'LL NEVER WRITE A BOOK AGAIN! WUOOOO!

Kirby: DAD!

At a hospital...

Kirby stood next to his dad who lied in bed.

Dad: you're here... Kirby... Fufu... You've grown a little...

Kirby: you're an idiot... DIDN'T I TELL YOU THREE YEARS AGO... THAT YOU'D REGRET IT IF YOU WERE TO WRITE SUCH A TRASHY BOOK!?

Dad: true...

Kirby: HOW COULD YOU WRITE A BOOK ABOUT A PERVERTED NOBLEMAN LIKE HIM!?

Dad: the pay was good...

Kirby: YOU'RE PATHETIC!

Dad: yeah. It ended up being the worst piece of trash...

Kirby: you abandoned your family for three years... To write that piece of trash... What was on your mind...!?

Dad: you were always on my mind.

Kirby: THEN YOU COULD'VE JUST WRITTEN SOMETHING FOR THE BOOK ND COME HOME EARLIER! YOU'VE THROWN AWAY BOTH YOUR PRIDE AS A WRITER AND YOUR FAMILY! You made a good move hen you said you'd quit writing. Someone with no pride can never be a writer... Nor a father.

Kirby turned around and walked away.

(Right after that, my father committed suicide. I hated him even after he passed away. I hated him also for the fact that he was too weak to stand up for himself.)

*flash back end*

Kirby: but as time passed by, I came to regret the words I spoke that day... Maybe if I hadn't said such terrible things, he wouldn't have committed suicide. That's why I wanted to eliminate this piece of trash from the world... Only with this atonement can he regain his pride as a writer.

He took a match stick and slid it on the pages of the book igniting it on fire.

Kirby: now my father will...

Lucy: WAIT!

The book started to glow.

Wife: eh?

Kirby stood back ad the book was now floating on it's own.

Kirby: WH-WHAT IS THIS...!?

The words, DAYBREAK, Came off the book and floated above the book.

Happy: THE LETTERS ARE FLOATING!?

Luffy: HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE!?

Lucy: Zekua Melon, under the alias of Kemu Zaleon, casted a spell onto this book.

Kirby: s-spell?

The letters then attached to the book, this time, in a different way. Until it spelled DEAR KABY (Kirby)

Everyone: dear... Kaby!?

Lucy: yes... He casted a spell that shuffled the characters in the book. Including the contents... And everything else.

The book opened and all the words and letters were pealing off the book. The room started to get filled with letters.

Natsu: OOH!

Luffy: WOAH!

Happy: PRETTY~~~

Lucy: the reason he quit being a writer... Was not only because he wrote he worst book in existence... But probably because he also wrote the best book in existence...

Natsu: AMAZING!

Luffy: MAGIC'S SO COOL!

Happy: the character are dancing!

Lucy: the best book, which contains letters to Kirby.

All the words formed a tornado admit grew smaller and smaller due to all the words returning to their place in the book.

Kirby: (you were always on my mind.)

Lucy: that is what Kemu Zaleon truly anted to leave behind.

Kirby: dad...

Kirby took the book and held it tightly.

Kirby: I never... Really... Understood him...

He started crying.

Lucy: of course. If you understand how a writer's mind works, you'll lose all the pleasure in reading a book.

Kirby: thank you. I can't burn this book...

Natsu: then we won't need our reward, either.

Luffy: yeah, this was fun.

Happy: agreed.

Kirby: eh?

Lucy: huh?

Natsu: we were asked to "destroy the book,"

Luffy: but we failed to complete it!

Kirby: n-no... But... We can't do it that way...

Wife: no...

Lucy: h-he's right... It's his generosity... Let's just accept it.

Happy: aaah! You're so greedy! You were saying such good things earlier, but now they've all gone down the drain.

Lucy: THAT'S DIFFERENT!

Natsu: I said we don't want it, so we don't want it.

Luffy: let 'so go eat now! I haven't had dinner yet!

Natsu, fluffy, and happy started walking out the door waving good bye.

Natsu: let's get going! You should go back, too, melon. To your home town.

Lucy: eh?

Luffy: thanks for the job invite old man! It was fun!

Lucy: h-hey! Wait for me!

End

That's it, damn! This chapter was a megaton sandwich! Took a shit-load of time to make, Lucy is still useless, and Luffy keeps getting all the kills :P maybe I should have a special chapter of Sanji helping out Mira with groceries and comes across unexpected trouble... I don't know, what do you think? Let me know in the reviews guys!


	7. Three Swords vs Magic Swords

Sorry I took so incredibly long to post this chapter, school's been a fucking pain in the ass as it would always be, well anyways, here it is!

The team walked down a large open path which seemed almost endless. With a small river to their left and a few hills and mountains nearby.

Lucy: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS! HOW COULD YOU TURN DOWN 2 MILLION JEWELS LIKE THAT-!?

Luffy: the job wasn't worth the money, Nami would've taken it without a second thought.

Natsu: that's right, we didn't accomplish our task anyways, if we accept money for something we didn't accomplish, it'll just taint Fairy Tail's name.

Happy: aye

Lucy: EVERYTHING TURNED OUT WELL, SO WHO CARES!?

Luffy, Natsu, and happy continued to walk off ahead of Lucy, she stayed behind angered with their decision. She dropped her arms and sighed.

Lucy: They weren't rich after all... (But isn't he the son of a famous writer?)

Luffy: what should we do when we get back?

Natsu: I don't know.

Happy: aye, I want fish.

Lucy ran up behind them and slowed down at their pace.

Lucy: hey, guys, he said he borrowed the house from his friend to make himself look big... But-

Luffy: he said that?

Lucy: YES HE DID, IDIOT!

Luffy: I don't remember...

Lucy: speaking of which, I do love his books.

Natsu stopped and turned to Lucy with a mischievous smile and small thin eyes, kind of like Ben Drowned, but with a face as if he just realized something secret and is evil about it.

Natsu: I knew it...

Lucy: hrmm?

Luffy: knew what Natsu?

Natsu: what Lucy was trying to hide last time...

Luffy's eyes widened immensely

Luffy: She had one of his books!

Lucy was sweat dropping.

Natsu: no, it's a story she wrote! Right Lucy?

Happy: no wonder you're so familiar with books~~~!

Luffy: is that why?

Lucy's cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

Lucy: D-DON'T TELL ANYBODY ABOUT IT, OKAY!?

Luffy: why not?

Lucy: I... I'M NOT GOOD AT IT YET! IT'S EMBARRASSING IF SOMEONE READS IT!

Natsu: don't worry, no one will read it.

Lucy: THAT'D MAKE ME KIND OF SAD, TOO!

Luffy: can I read it? Oh wait... I can't...

Natsu: same here!

The two of them laughed loudly.

Lucy: oh boy...

At Magnolia...

(Sanji and Mira are holding hands, walking around town, capturing everyone's gaze as the bikini model of Fiore holds hands with the love of her life...)

Sanji walked next to Mirajane around town holding groceries bags, all of them for Mira. Sanji was too busy daydreaming and following Mira instead of looking around for other females.

Mira hummed a tune she made up walking around the quiet streets, even though it's very busy during the day.

Why is Sanji with Mira? Well, at the guild hall, Mira announced that she had to go grocery shopping and Sanji volunteered to go with her and she was okay with it.

The two of the stopped at what appeared to be a small cafe.

Mira: can you stay out here Sanji? I'm going to get some more things.

Sanji: OFCOURSE MIRA-SWAN!

Mirajane went inside the cafe, Sanji stood outside and sighed.

Old Lady: you two look good together.

Sanji was caught off guard and turned to the voice to find a fairly small old lady drinking tea on a table nearby. The elderly woman took a sip of her tea and swallowed.

Sanji was wondering if she was going to say anything else.

Old lady: it's not everyday you find two people that are perfect for each other.

Sanji: what are you talking about old lady?

Old day: I know good couples that won't leave each other's side when if see one.

Sanji: o-okay...

Old lady: you two are a couple, right...?

Sanji: I-I wish...

Old lady: you'll get with her eventually, i know it.

Sanji: thanks old lady!

Old lady: no problem dear.

Mirajane soon came out with a small brown bag in her hand.

Sanji: I got that Mira!

Mira: thank you.

Sanji's hands were completely full so he had to grab the bag with his pinkie finger.

Mira: we're all done, Sanji! Let's go back to the guild hall.

Sanji: okay!

The two of them walked off, Sanji turned behind him and saw the old lady looking at him with a warm smile. He smiled back. Mira noticed this and turned to Sanji.

Mira: what's wrong Sanji?

Sanji: o-oh! It's nothing.

Mira: okay.

Sanji and Mira walked back to the guild hall while looking around and enjoying the scenery. It was a nice day, Sanji tried to think of something to talk about with Mira.

Sanji: so... Where'd Luffy and the pink haired guy go? I haven't seen them all day, especially LUCY~~~!

Mira: oh, you mean Natsu, well... This morning, I saw Natsu grab a job request from the board with Luffy, he then asked me where Lucy lived, so I told him.

Sanji: wasn't it the job request where they had to steal a book from some duke?

Mira: yes, the reward raised to 2,000,000 Jewels according to the Master. Anyways, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself, Sanji?

Sanji: OFCOURSE MIRA!

Sanji started explaining his past from when he was a crew member on a different pirate ship when he was a kid to when he met Luffy at Baratie, the sea resturant from which, he's been working there after the pirate captain of an enemy pirate crew, Zeff, had saved Sanji from drowning when both their ships sank at the cost of Zeff's right leg. The both of them were stranded on a deserted island for two months together. One very small and flat island with no trees or grass, just rock. The two of them stayed seperated on each side of the island. Zeff had two bags, one small one and one large one. The smaller one was given to Sanji, but Sanji, being stubborn demanded to have the larger bag. Zeff told Danji that both bags were filled with food and Adults require more food than simple children.

Sanji rationed his food for the two months and when he ran out, he attempted to kill Zeff to steal his bag of food for survival. But when he opened the bag, it was still as big as ever, and still full. When Sanji had opened it, it was filled with nothing but treasure. That's when Sanji realized Zeff had given their only food supply to him. Eventually, a large ship had arrived and saved them. From which, old man Zeff had used the treasure he had to make the large sea resturant, Baratie. Sanji worked there until he was 19, as he was the best cook there, and grew to become a strong fighter, he strictly uses his feet, his rule is that a chef's hand is for cooking and their feet are for fighting unless he's using a weapon. And surprisingly, Mirajane is also 19.

They arrived at the guild hall, to find Luffy, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy to come back from the job.

Mage: Hey! Mira and Sanji are back guys!

Mira waved while smiling, Sanji walked in the back with her and the guild looked at them. Nami stood there, noticing that the two of them look good together. But that's just her thought.

Robin: Sanji seems happy with her.

Nami: yeah, but we should head back to the Sunny, I left the log pose there so I'm not sure if it's set yet.

Luffy: do we HAVE to leave?

Nami: we need to get to Sabaody Archipelago so we can enter into the New World.

Luffy: yeah... But I like it here!

Levi came up and put her hands on the table.

Levi: you guys have a log pose?

Nami: you know about log pose's?

Levi: I do, if you're headed to Sabaody Archipelago from here, it'll take from 1 to 2 years for you're log pose to set.

Straw hats: 1 TO 2 YEARS!?

Levi: yeah.

Natsu: Yay! You guys get to stay longer!

Luffy: that's fine, I like fairy tail, it's awesome.

Nearby, Franky is showing off his cyborg abilities.

Mage 1: CYBORG'S ARE AWESOME!

Mage 2: I WISH I WAS ONE!

Franky: well, sure, go ahead, it'll be painful though!

Mage 1: h-how painful?

Franky: it'll feel like hell...

The mages fell to. The ground, shaking uncontrollably.

Mage: I-I-I don't want to feel hell!

Luffy laughed and so did Natsu, both on the floor holding their stomach.

In the kitchen...

Sanji stood shocked and speechless as he stared at the photo he discovered yesterday, it was a photo of with Mirajane, Elfman, and one other person.

Mira was teary and wiped away her tears.

Sanji: I-I don't know what to say...

Mira: it's okay... It's all in the past...

Sanji: I'll be here for you Mira! You can count on it! Wherever you are, I'll always be there for you!

Mirajane sniffed a little and smiled.

Mira: thank you...

Sanji still felt incredibly sad, he has to keep his word.

Luffy: Sanji!

Sanji walked out and saw the crew near the door.

Luffy: we're going! Come on!

Sanji: (already?) I'm gonna stay here some more, I'll be back at the Sunny before night!

Luffy: aww, but what if we get hungry?!

Sanji: I left you some sandwiches in the fridge.

Luffy: okay...

Nami: well, we're heading off!

The straw hats said their byes and left. Sanji went back in the kitchen and got a cup of water and turned to Mira who was sitting down with the photo in her hand.

The third person in the photo was a young petite girl with white hair and blue eyes. She wore a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow. Up on her arms above her elbows, she wore gold rings with a pale pink fabric flowing down from them. She wore tall, black socks along with brown shoes. Her member stamp was red and was located on her left arm just below the shoulder

Mirajane, in the photo wore a gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit matching a tomboy. She donned a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sported a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm round her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. She didn't have her front ponytail, instead letting a large strand cover her forehead freely, and had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon.

Elfman, today is a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, whose height causes him to tower over most of his fellow guild members except for brook who's even taller. His long white hair is kept styled upwards in a long, wavy spikes, his dark eyes possesses no visible eyebrows and his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down it's right side, crossing his right eye. His black fairy tail stamp is located on the left part of his neck. He wore a dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves' back and zip located on the high collar left open. His outfit is completed by loose pants matching his jacket, held up by a simple belt, and simple Japanese geta sandals, held in place by bands colored the same s his jacket's inners.

Elfman in the photo was different, he didn't have the scar on his right eye and his hair was shorter, with it's style being reminiscent of a somehow messy bowl cut. He donned a more elegant, western-looking attire, consisting of a black suit over a white shirt, with a red papillon round the neck, and polished dark shoes.

Sanji drank the water while still looking at Mira.

Mira: I'll be fine Sanji, you can go to your crew now.

Sanji: I said I'm not leaving your side and that's a promise I'm intending to keep.

Mage: Hey! Can I have 2 beers please?

Sanji: I got it.

Sanji pulled out two beer jug's and filled them up with beer, he then put them on a tray and walked out the kitchen and handed the Mage the tray with the jug's on it.

Cana: looks like you and mirajane are having some alone time.

Sanji turned to Cana who was drinking a barrel of beer.

Sanji: how are you drinking an entire barrel of beer!?

Cana: that's not important, but you seem to have a major liking towards her... It's clearly obvious.

Sanji: ...

Sanji would be going nuts over Cana's revealed breasts as she wore a bikini top. But Mira's upset drains his "love" energy so he doesn't go nuts over pretty faces and revealing clothes.

Natsu: yo! Sup Swirly eyebrows!

Natsu walked up and took a seat on one of the chairs.

Sanji: oh, it's you, what's your name again?

Sanji: Sanji.

Natsu: I'm Natsu, heard you're better than Mira at cooking, can you start something up! I'm starving!

Sanji: and what do you want?

Natsu: You're own Fire Pasta!

Sanji: the hell's a fire pasta!?

Natsu: just pasta on fire. oh! Also a fire water!

Sanji: what the hell is it with you and fire!?

Natsu: I eat fire, what's wrong with that!

Mirajane emerged from the kitchen with Natsu's meal in a tray.

Mirajane: here you go, Natsu.

Natsu: ah! Thanks Mira!

Natsu took the tray from her hand and started eating it like a casual anime character would. Fast and gets it finished. That's what she said.

Sanji: HOW THE HELL DOES HE EAT THAT STUFF!?

Mira: he's a Fire Dragonslayer so he's able to eat fire and survive in it like a dragon.

Sanji: whaaaa...

Cana: it always fascinates me on how dragonslayers eat their element.

Sanji: are there any other's in the guild?

Cana: yeah.

Natsu: we do?

Mira: he's an S-class Mage, he's the master's grandson.

Sanji: his grandson? How come he isn't here?

Cana: he does what he wants, we don't know where most of our S-class mages are...

Sanji: so who're the S-class mages?

Mira: I'm an S-class Mage, even though I'm not a fighter, I used to be though.

Sanji: then there's the master 's grandson...

Natsu: Laxus... God I hate that asshole!

Sanji: an asshole? I'd expect him to be somewhat like the master but you're telling me he's an asshole?

Natsu: yeah, he's a pain in the ass...

Mirajane: then there's Erza.

Natsu's face turned pale the second she said Erza.

Sanji: what's wrong?

Natsu: she's a devil, SHE'S SCARY MAN!

Gray: I KNOW!

Gray appeared out of nowhere half-naked.

Cana: gray... You're clothes...

Gray: DAMNIT!

Sanji: the perverted guy, geez, he's even more perverted than Franky...

Gray: hey! It's not my fault!

Sanji: whatever, I think I'll go ahead and go back to the Sunny where the rest of my crew is.

Natsu: aww...

Mira: okay Sanji, see you tomorrow!

Sanji: see you too MIRA-SWAN!

Sanji danced out of the guild.

Mirajane smiled.

Cana looked at mirajane and smiled.

The next day, at the guild hall...

All the straw hats had returned, Luffy was messing around with Natsu and gray, Sanji was cooking with Mira, franky was being ambushed by cyborg fans. And the others did what they did.

Lucy was in front of the request board, observing the job requests.

Lucy: "search for a magic bracelet"... "Remove spell from a cursed stick." "Fortune telling love with astrology"!? Sanji might like that, I might recommend that to him. Let's see, what else. "Exterminating a devil on a volcano"!? Hrmmm. There are many types of requests.

Mira: if you find anything that interests you, let me know since master's not here right know.

Lucy: huh? Oh yeah,you're right.

Mira: he has to attend the regular meeting, so he'll be out for a while.

Lucy: regular meeting?

Mira: it's a meeting where guild masters from different provinces come to report about their guilds. It's different from the council meeting, but... Uhmmm... I guess it can be a bit confusing. Reedus, can I borrow your light pen, please?

Reedus is a tall man sporting curly, light orange hair and he has a large torso. He wore a large, white shirt fitting his chest size, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark pants, dark, pointed shoes adorned by light crescent moon-like motifs on the inner sides, and a distinctive dark hat, with a large brim, a curved point hanging down on Reedus's left and a light orange band around it, highly reminiscent of those worn by fictional sorcerer's.

Reedus: oui.

Reedus held his left hand out with the pen in his hand. Mira took the pen from his hand and started writing words in mid air.

Mira: you couldn't have possibly known the organizational chart of the Mage world when you've just joined a guild, right?

Also, a light pen is a magical item, you can write in the air. There are 72 colors available currently.

Mira Drew a large chart with plenty of boxes with the word, "Guild" in them, being connected into a few bigger boxes with the words, "Province Guild Master League", and all those boxes are connected to a slightly bigger one saying "Magic Council House".

Mira: the ten council members who have connections to the government hold the highest position in the Mage world. They exist to protect the order in the Mage world. They also try mages who commit crimes in the guilds. Guild masters are right underneath them. Their job is to smoothen communication between guilds in every province and to notify their guild members about council decisions, as well as bringing them together... Well... It's quite a hard job to do.

Lucy: I had no idea that each guild had a connection with one another.

Mira: connections between guilds are important. If you neglect these... You know.

Natsu was behind Lucy and and brought his flaming left fist close to Lucy.

Natsu: people from the darkness will come to get youuuu.

Lucy jumped and screamed at this.

Lucy: HIEEEK!

Luffy fell on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

Sanji ran out of the kitchen when he heard Lucy scream.

Sanji: YOU BASTARDS! WHO MADE LUCY SCREAM!?

Cana: those idiots over there...

Cana pointed to Natsu and Luffy.

Sanji jumped out and kicked Natsu to the other side of the guild.

Sanji: JACKASS!

Natsu: what the... Hell...

Lucy: that's quite a kick.

Mira giggled at this.

Sanji: and you...

Luffy stopped laughing and looked at sanji's furious eyes.

Sanji stomped on Luffy:

Luffy: oww! What did I'd do!?

Sanji: NEVER LAUGH WHEN A LADY SCREAMS!

Luffy: okay...! Okay...!

Mira: the people of the darkness do exist. We call whatever guild that doesn't belong to the league, a "dark guild."

Sanji: what are we talking about?

Mira: guilds.

Sanji: oh.

Luffy got up sore from Sanji's stomping. Natsu got up and walked next to Luffy and the others.

Natsu: they don't follow the law, so they're scary.

Happy: aye.

Lucy: they'll come to recruit you one day, then.

Sanji: she's right, you made Lucy scream, you broke the lady law.

Natsu: the hell are you talking about!?

Sanji: If you ever mess with a lady, you'll have to answer to me.

Lucy went behind Sanji.

Lucy: protect me from these weirdos Sanji!

Sanji: OFCOURSE LUCY!

Natsu put his hands behind his head.

Natsu: either way, why don't you choose a job already?

Happy: we chose one without consulting you last time, so it's your turn to pick, Lucy.

Luffy: choose a fun one please!

Lucy turned her back to them.

Lucy: don't joke around! We're splitting up.

Natsu & Luffy: why?

Happy: aye.

Lucy: YOU WOULDN'T MIND TAKING IN JUST ABOUT NY BLOND GIRL, WOULD YOU!?

Natsu: what are you talking about...? You're right, though.

Lucy: SEEEEEE!

Luffy: you're not in our team because you're blond.

Natsu: he's right, we chose you to join our team because you're a nice person.

Sanji: that's not for you guys to decide!

Gray: he's right, you guys don't force someone to join your group.

Usopp: it's always like that with Luffy.

Gray: I heard that you did an excellent job last time. I bet you'll get plenty of recruitment offers.

Loki: Lucy... Would you like to make a love team with me? Just the two of us, tonight.

Sanji shot a glare to Loki causing him to studder.

Sanji: what was that...?

Loki: what was what?

Sanji walked up to Loki staring at his eyes.

The rivalry between Loki and Sanji began.

Gray: I heard you defeated two mages from the mercenary guild Southern Wolves and-

Lucy: that was all Natsu and Luffy.

Gray got up with a pissed face and stood in front of Luffy and Natsu.

Gray: IT WAS YOU GUYS!?

Natsu: GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT!?

Luffy was confused at this rate, what the hell was going on?

Mira: gray... Your outfit.

Gray: AAAARGH! I FORGOT IT AGAIN!

Natsu: what a pain in the ass.

Gray: DID YOU JUST CALL ME A PAIN IN THE ASS, YOU FLAMING PIECE OF SHIT!?

Natsu: A MASSIVE PAIN IN THE ASS, YOU PERVERTED PUNK!

Natsu tackled Gray to the ground as the two of them were now wrestling.

Sanji and Loki stoped arguing and Loki walked up to Lucy.

Loki: you're bea-

Loki noticed Luc's stellar spirit keys on her belt.

Loki: WUOOOH! Y-YOU'RE A STELLAR SPIRIT MAGE!? WHAT A QUIRK OF FATE...! SORRY! BUT THIS IS THE END OF US!

Loki ran out of the guild.

Lucy: what...

Mira: Loki isn't very good t dealing with stellar spirit mages.

Reedus: gimme back my pen-

Lucy: I bet something happened in the past involving a girl.

Loki came back in the guild running straight towards them with a worried face.

Loki: OH CRAP, NATSU! GRAY!

Natsu & Gray: huh?

Loki: ERZA IS BACK!

Natsu & Gray: ARGH!?

Natsu and Gray shook uncontrollably.

Sanji: Erza? Mira, didn't you say she was an S-class Mage yesterday?

Mira: that's right.

They heard footsteps enter the guild, the entire guild hall turned their attention to the person who entered the guild hall, everyone was quiet.

Loki: I think... I'm gonna go home...

She was a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She has a slender, voluptuous figure, her attire consists of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her fairy tail stamp is blue and is located on the middle of her left upper arm.

She entered the guild hall with a massive rock being carried on her right arm. Her name was Erza Scarlet. She placed the large rock on the ground.

Erza: I'm back. Is master present at the moment?

Mira: welcome back! Master's attending the regular meeting.

Erza: I see...

The straw hats were surprised that most of the guild was scared of her. She seemed intimidating, Natsu and gray are shitting their pants. Sanji was observing her carefully, she was just as beautiful as mirajane, but she seemed more strict.

Mage: e-Erza... What is that... Humongous thing?

Erza: hmmm? This? The local townspeople decorated the horn of the demon that I subdued... It was so pretty that I brought it back as a souvenir... Will it be a nuisance?

Mage: N-NO, NOT AT ALL!

The Mage was shaking his hands.

Erza started walking.

Erza: anyway, guys... I heard you've been causing trouble again. Even if master forgives you, I won't.

Lucy: w-who is she...?

Happy: Erza! She's really strong.

Erza walked over to Cana.

Erza: Cana... That's an inappropriate drinking posture.

Cana: ugh...

Erza: visitor, if you are going to dance, do it outside. Wakaba, your cigarette butts are all over the floor. Nav... Are you still hanging around the request board? Pick a job already. Sigh... You guys give me so much trouble. I won't say anything for today.

Lucy: (I think she already said a lot...) is she a disciplinary enforcer or something...?

Happy: she's Erza.

Erza walked over to happy.

Erza: by the way, are Natsu and gray here?

Happy: aye.

Happy pointed to Natsu and Gray.

The how of them had stopped wrestling, instead, they were doing some dance together, Natsu's left arm around gray's neck and gray's right arm around Natsu's neck. Their other hands were together and the both of them smiled with wide eyes and sweated immensely.

Gray: h-hey, Erza... W-we're... B-being g-g-good to each other... As always.

Natsu: aye.

Lucy: NATSU BECAME LIKE HAPPY!

Sanji: why's everyone so scared of this chick?

Erza: I see... Best friends do fight once in a while... But I'd rather see you two being good to each other like that all the time.

Gray: ah... No... Like I've been telling you all this time, we're not best friends or anything like that...

Natsu: aye.

Lucy: I'VE NEVER SEEN NATSU ACTING LIKE THIS!

Mirajane Drew three faces with Natsu, Erza, and Grey's names under the faces. The faces were placed somewhat like a triangle, with the face on the right being Erza with arrows coming out pointing at the other faces, supposedly Natsu and gray.

Mirajane: both Natsu and Gray are scared of Erza. I'll explain it using this chart.

Mirajane giggled.

Lucy: EEH!? Wait, you have to draw a chart just for that? You're really bad at it, too...

Mirajane: Natsu picked a fight with her before and got beaten up.

Lucy: NO WAY, THAT NATSU!?

Mira: and she found gray walking round naked, and beat him up, too.

Lucy: oh my...

Mira: Loki was hitting on Erza and nearly got himself killed.

Erza: I'm happy to see that both of you re doing great. I actually have a favor to ask both of you. I heard something troubling at work. Usually I would consult master about this, but I regard this matter as urgent, so... I need your help. You'll come with me, right?

Gray: eh?

Natsu: huh!?

Cana: wh-what's going on!?

Mage 1: this is the first time I've ever seen Erza teaming up with someone else!

Mage 2: she's someone who can defeat such a humongous monster, too...

Everyone murmured to each other.

Happy: what could it be...!?

Erza turned around and walked away.

Erza: we'll leave tomorrow. Prepare yourself.

Gray: AH... NO... WAI-

Natsu: I NEVER SAID I'D COME!

Erza: I'll tell you about the details on the way.

Mira looked shocked and looked at the floor.

Mira: Erza... Natsu... And gray... I've never imagined this, but... It might very well be the strongest team in fairy tail...

Everyone was shocked.

Lucy: w-wait! Don't forget about Luffy! He's strong too! I think he's at the same level as Natsu!

Natsu: yeah! You're right! Gray, you mind switching out with Luffy?

Gray: HELL NO! WHY DON'T YOU SWITCH WITH LUFFY!

Natsu: HE'S MY FRIEND! I GET SICK FROM BEING NEAR YOU!

Gray: SAME HERE!

Luffy separated the both of them and smiled.

Luffy: hey! We can all go along together!

Natsu & Gray: NO!

As Erza continued to walk, Zoro stepped in front of her.

Zoro: wait just a minute.

Erza: and who might you be?

Zoro: Roroanora Zoro, and you're Erza Scarlet.

Erza: and...?

Zoro: everyone here's shitting their pants, what magic do you use?

Erza: I use Sword magic.

Zoro grunted.

Zoro: you seem like you're skilled with a sword, are you a swordsman?

Erza: and what if I was... Zoro?

Zoro put one his right hand on one of the three scabbard's on his waist and used his thumb to lift one of the three swords he has out of the scabbard.

Zoro: i challenge you to a duel.

A Mage ran up in front of Zoro

Mage: YOU IDIOT! NOBODY CAN BEAT ERZA! SHE'LL KICK YOUR ASS EASILY!

Natsu: uhh... Luffy... Zoro's going to fight Erza...

Luffy: Go Zoro!

Gray: YOU IDIOT! HE'S GOING TO GET CREAMED!

Erza: I accept your challenge Roroanora Zoro. We shall duel outside.

Zoro: that's alright by me.

Luffy: this reminds me of that one time when Zoro fought that best swordsman guy.

Gray: nobody can beat Erza, she's the best there is!

Everyone went outside of the guild and back apart. Erza put her hand out a double edged sword appeared. She grabbed the sword and waited for Zoro to pull out his weapon or weapons.

Erza: why do you have three swords?

Zoro: I use the three-sword style.

Erza: how can you use all three of those swords then?

Zoro smirked and pulled out one of his three swords and got in a battle stance.

Erza: I thought you'd use all three of your swords...

Zoro: I don't have to.

Mira: let the battle start!

ONE SWORD STYLE: 36 CALIBUR PHOENIX

Zoro held his sword horizontally above the his right shoulder, he then performed a circular swing. Erza reacted fasts as she saw what seemed to be an air slash heading towards her, she evades to the side and run towards Zoro, Erza was about to slash her sword but was stopped by Zoro.

Erza: you're very skilled, being able to perform airs lashes that could hurt someone with a sword...

Both their swords were shaking, Zoro slashed upward causing Erza to jump back. Zoro and Erza ran towards each other with each other's swords clashing, each time, they jumped back and clashed at another angle.

Mage: Holy crap! He's going toe to toe with Erza!?

Natsu: how's that even possible...?

Zoro and Erza clashed once more.

Zoro: I'm not going to lose.

Erza: and why is that?

Zoro: I made a promise, a while back... To the greatest swordsman in the world AND my captain.

Erza: the greatest swordsman and your captain?

Zoro: I will surpass the greatest swordsman and my name will reach up to the heavens!

ONE SWORD STYLE: FLYING DRAGON: BLAZE

Zoro's left hand gripped his right wrist and jumps in the air while doing and upward slash, catching Erza off guard, she got hit. When Zoro landed behind her, Erza was shocked nothing happened and turned to Zoro. Ezra's armor burst into blue flames. Erza shrugged it off and ran toward Zoro.

Mage: erza's on fire guys!

Zoro turned around and stopped her with his sword.

Zoro: you're holding back... Aren't you...

Erza: same goes for you...

The two of them backed off, everyone was shocked at Zoro's display.

Erza: impressive, but I have business to attend to, the duel is over.

Mage: no way...

Erza: you said you have a captain, so he should be stronger than you, right?

Zoro got angry at this and crossed his arms.

Zoro: yeah, he's here.

Luffy popped out.

Luffy: that's me!

Erza: you should assist Natsu, gray, and I in our mission.

Luffy: okay.

Mages: IDIOT!

Erza: then I'll see you three tomorrow. By the way, Roroanora Zoro, who is the best swordsman in the world?

Zoro: Dracule Mihawk.

Erza: I see...

Erza walked off.

Natsu: so if Zoro can go toe to toe with Erza...

Gray: and Luffy is stronger than him...

Everyone turned to Luffy who was smiling.

Luffy: what's with all the faces guys?

Everyone: nothing.

Somewhere, in the Mage guild hall, Eisenwald...

The guild is planning something dastardly... Which is the mission the team will be doing but that's the end of this chapter!

Sorry this chapter was boring, it's been a while for me so I got rusty, but here's the start of the Lullaby arc! Yay!... I finished the One piece anime, 719 episodes, and just finished the manga chapters as well... 807... Waiting for the next one to come out... Same for fairy tail... Wow... What do I watch now? I'm actually bored. As I'm typing this right now, I'm just listening to the openings and soundtracks... Can you suggest an anime for me? That'd be helpful...

Back to the story, I got Sanji to be closer to Mira and the straw hats fit in this time. When I got to the part of Zoro fighting Erza, I was considering replacing him with Luffy but seeing they're both swordsman, I think it's only right. Anyways, I'm wrapping this up. Bye!


	8. The flute of death! Lullaby

?: Hello there, miss.

Mirajane turned around and saw a man that looked like Luffy but more serious looking, he was taller than Luffy and more muscular. He also sported rather childish freckles. He wore an open-front shirt, black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg with a large "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but was left unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip. On his left arm, he wore a log pose, like the one Nami had, and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard. He wore a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels.

Mira: hello there, who might you people be?

There were a few other men behind the one in front.

?: we're known as the Spade pirates, nice to meet you.

Mira: pirates...?

?: You use magic here in this country, is that right?

Mira: yes.

?: interesting, my little brother might love it here, if you ever see a guy with a straw hat, please tell him that his older brother was here.

Mira: okay...

?: thank you, I'll be off then.

Mira stared at the young man as he walked away.

Mira: a boy with a straw hat...

In the present...

Mira was reading the Weekly Sorcerer magazine and was in an interesting section.

It was a section about rumors of the Straw Hat Pirates being in Fiore and may cause a problem to the country.

Mira: I wonder if he was Luffy's older brother...

Sanji turned to Mira.

Sanji: did you say something Mira?

Mira: oh! Nothing, just there's a topic that has rumors that you guys are here in Fiore.

Sanji: is that so? Hmm...

Mira: it could get bad seeing Luffy and Zoro are heading with Erza.

Sanji: you're right!

Mira: let's hope their mission goes by, fast.

At the Magnolia train station...

Natsu: why does that monster Erza need our help?

Gray: how would I know? Besides, if she does need "help," I alone would be sufficient.

Natsu: THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO BY YOURSELF!? I DON'T WANT TO GO!

Gray: FINE, THEN DON'T COME! GET YOURSELF KILLED BY ERZA AFTERWARDS!

Lucy: YOU TWO ARE CAUSING TROUBLE, SO JUST SHUT UP!

Zoro: geez, they're so loud...

Luffy: I can't wait!

Lucy crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

Lucy: geez! Why can't you get along with each other?

Natsu and Gray stop what they were doing and looked at Lucy.

Natsu: why are you here anyway?

Lucy: MIRA ASKED ME TO!

Flashback...

Lucy sat on a stool in front of Mira.

Mira: it's true that it'd be wonderful if those five form a team, but the fact Natsu and Gray really don't get along worries me. Lucy, can you tag along and be a mediator?

Reedus: my pen...

Lucy: EEEH!?

Present...

Lucy: I'm only coming along because Mira asked me to.

Happy: but you really wanted to come along, didn't you?

Lucy: NO WAY! Wait, if those five need someone as a mediator, why not you!? Uwah, pity on you! Mira forgot about your existence.

Happy: aye.

Luffy: I don't need a media gator.

Zoro: I DON'T NEED A NAVIGATOR! I KNOW MY WAY AROUND!

Lucy: what a bunch of idiots...

Gray: why do you always carry around your sleeping bag?

Natsu: to sleep on it, duh.

Lucy turned to Natsu and gray who were close to each other.

Lucy: sigh... This is becoming so troublesome...

Lucy got an idea and put her hands together.

Lucy looked the other direction and waved.

Lucy: ah! Erza, this way!

Natsu and gray started doing their bro dance again.

Gray: let's be nice to each other!

Natsu: aye aye, sir!

Lucy fell to her knees and held her stomach,

Lucy: this is funny!

Natsu and gray stopped and screamed.

Natsu & gray: YOU TRICKED US!

Lucy: maybe you guys really do get along after all.

Lucy giggled.

Gray looked away and dropped his arms.

Gray: no way! Why do we have to go out with this woman!? My stomach's starting to hurt...

Happy pulled out some fish and lifted it up.

Happy: want some fish?

Gray: NO!

Natsu: Lucy, why are you here?

Lucy: WERE YOU NOT LISTENING AT ALL!?

Luffy: what's wrong guys? Why are you yelling at each other? Aren't you excited?

Everyone: NO!

The six of them heard footsteps approaching and a rolling noise, they turn to the entrance and found Erza walking toward them with a large wagon and a massive amount luggage inside.

Erza: sorry... Did I make you wait?

Lucy: too much LUGGAGE!

Erza turns to Lucy confused,

Erza: hrmm? You were in fairy tail yesterday...

Lucy bowed down.

Lucy: I'm a new member, Lucy. Mira asked me to tag along. I'll try to be useful.

Erza: I'm Erza. Nice to meet you. I see... So you're the one that the people in the guild were talking about. I heard you defeated a mercenary gorilla... You're very promising.

Lucy: that was... Natsu and Luffy. And those facts are slightly twisted...

Erza: this mission might be a bit risky, but seeing how you did on the last job, I think you'd be okay.

Lucy: RISKY!?

Luffy: I smell an adventure!

Natsu: Hmph.

Natsu turns his head to Erza.

Natsu: I don't know what our task is this time, but I'll go with you, under one condition.

Erza: condition?

Gray was was sweating and turned to Natsu.

Gray: I-IDIOT...! I... I WOULD WORK FOR FREE IF IT WERE FOR YOU, ERZA!

Erza: say it.

Zoro: huh, the pink haired idiot has balls.

Natsu: when we return, fight with me. I'm different from back then. And you too Luffy, I'll fight you too.

Luffy: okay.

Natsu nods and looks back at Erza.

Lucy and gray were freaking out.

Gray: H-HEY! DON'T RUSH INTO THINGS! YOU WANNA DIE!?

Erza brushed her hair aside with her hand.

Erza: you've really grown up. I'm not very confident in myself... But okay, I accept.

Natsu got mad and lifted both his fists.

Natsu: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT CONFIDENT!? FIGHT ME SERIOUSLY!

Erza: fufu... I know... But you're stronger... I just wanted to say that. Gray... Do you wish to fight me, too?

Gray shook his head furiously.

Natsu's head erupted in flames.

Natsu: WOOSH! I'M IN!

Erza: and you Zoro made it, as well as your captain, Luffy, is that right?

Luffy: yup! That's me!

On the train...

Natsu, and gray sat across from Erza and Lucy and Luffy and Zoro sat on the row next to them.

Natsu crossed his arms and sat there, lifeless because of his motion sickness.

Gray: you're so hopeless, Natsu... Go sit somewhere else if you're gonna be annoying... Even better, don't ride on the train! Just run!

Natsu: ugh...

Luffy looked back at the group and looked back out the window with Zoro taking a nap.

Lucy: I know it happens every time... But it still looks really painful...

Erza started tapping the side of her seat.

Erza: sigh... There's no other way. Come sit next to me.

Natsu slowly got up.

Natsu: aye...

Lucy started moving away.

Lucy: I should probably move...

Natsu flopped over next to Erza, Erza then looked over at Natsu and punched his stomach faster than the human eye can see. Natsu fell over onto Erza's lap, knocked out from the punch.

Erza: that should ease him a little.

Lucy, happy, and gray were silent.

Lucy: now that I think about it... I've never seen any other magic than Natsu's in fairy tail. And the Luffy's crew has devil fruits... What kind of magic do you use, Erza?

Happy: erza's magic is beautiful.

Lucy: Zoro, Natsu, and gray know.

Happy: plenty of blood comes out in the end whenever Erza uses her magic. Her opponent's blood.

Lucy: how is that beautiful?

Erza: it's nothing special... I think gray's magic is more beautiful.

Gray turns to Erza.

Gray: is it? Hmph!

Gray put both his arms in front of him and opened up his left hand and and put his right fist on top of his left hand. Gray then started breaking his fist apart by moving one finger away at a time, first the pinkie, then the ring finger, and middle and so on so forth. He then moved his right hand away from his left to reveal the fairy tail insignia made out of ice.

Lucy: wah!

Gray: it's ice magic.

Lucy: ice really doesn't fit you, though 3

Gray: who cares?

Lucy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

Lucy: ice! Flame! Ah!

Lucy put her hand on her mouth.

Lucy: no wonder you two don't get along! You guys are so straight-forward and cute.

Erza: is that so?

Gray was silent and crossed his arms and looked away.

Gray: who cares about that!? Anyway, let's get ready, Erza. What's going on? You asking for help doesn't happen that often.

Erza: yeah... Let me explain.

Luffy turned around and sat closer to the group.

Luffy: so what are we doing?

Erza: I was on my way back from work. When I stopped by at a bar in Onibas, where mages gather, some folks there caught my attention...

Flashback...

Erza was sitting down on a stool drinking.

?: RAWR! WHERE'S MY BOOZE!? WHY ARE YOU SO SLOW!?

The waitress with tray with booze on it was nearby.

Waitress: I... I'm sorry.

?: beard, don't get so angry.

?: hrmm.

?: idiot! You're too loud.

?: yup. Noisy.

Beard: SHIT!

?: it's not like we can break the seal, even with more people.

?: huh?

?: I'll take care of the rest, so you guys just go on and head back to the guild. Please let Erigor know. I will definitely come back with the lullaby in three days,

Beard: FOR REAL!? DID YOU FIGURE OUT HOW TO BREAK THE SEAL?

?: OOH! GOOD JOB, KAGEYAMA!

Present...

Luffy: what?

Gray: lullaby?

Lucy: the lullaby... Is it some sort of magic that can put people to sleep?

Erza: I don't know... But since it's sealed, it probably contains some powerful magic.

Gray: I don't get it... So you came across some folks who wanted to break the seal of some unknown magic... Maybe that's all it was, their job... Nothing special.

Luffy: yeah, maybe they needed money.

Erza: yeah... That's what I told myself, too, and didn't give it any more thought... Until I remembered he name Erigor. The ace of Mage guild Eisenwald, shinigami Erigor.

Gray, Lucy, and happy: S-SHINI-GAMI!?

Luffy cocked his head.

Luffy: what's a shinigami...?

Erza: well... They are gods or supernatural spirits that invite humans toward death... People gave him that nickname because he kept taking up assassination request. The council prohibits mages from taking assassination requests, but Eisenwald chose money. So then, six years ago... The guild was ousted from the Mage guild league... And is now categorized as a dark guild.

Lucy started sweating.

Lucy: DARK GUILD!?

Happy: Lucy, your skin is producing juice!

Lucy: IT'S SWEAT!

Gray: I see...

Lucy: WAIT! YOU SAID OUSTED... BUT DIDN'T THEY GET PUNISHED!?

Erza: they were. Eisenwald's master was arrested and the guild was ordered to disband themselves. Though, most of the "dark" guilds keep on functioning regardless and ignore the order.

Lucy was shaking.

Lucy: maybe I'll go back home...

Happy: again?

Luffy: well, we're just going to kick their asses, right?

Erza: well, first, we have to find out about this lullaby by tracking down Eisenwald... Especially Erigor...

Gray: okay, but what if we don't find Erigor?

Erza: we will.

The train started slowing down.

Lucy: oh no...

Gray: look's like we're here.

Erza, Lucy, and gray got up and so did Luffy.

The doors opened up and the four of them left with happy. They gathered their or rather, erza's luggage and started walking off.

Erza: it was a blunder on my part... If only I remembered the name Erigor back then at the bar... I would've put them all in a blood offering...

Lucy screamed.

Lucy: HIEEEEK!

Gray: right... If it were just the folks at the scene, you probably could handle them all by yourself, Erza. But when it's the entire guild...

Luffy: makes sense.

Erza: they got a hold of this magic called Lullaby and are plotting something. I judged that we cannot overlook this matter. We'll march into Eisenwald.

Gray smirked.

Gray: sounds interesting.

Luffy: just the way I like it!

Lucy dropped her arms and sweated some more.

Lucy: I shouldn't have come.

Happy: you're producing too much juice.

Lucy: don't call it juice.

Luffy: Let's Go!

Luffy raised his fist in the air and looked at the group and noticed something odd...

Gray: and... Do you know where Eisenwald is?

Erza: we came to this town to find out about that.

Lucy noticed the same thing as Luffy.

Lucy: huh? MY... NO WAY!? NATSU AND ZORO AREN'T HERE!

Luffy: WHAT!?

Gray and Erza bit their lip.

On the train...

Natsu sat still holding his stomach looking soulless.

Natsu: haa haa haa haa.

Kageyama: sir, is this seat taken?

He is a young man of average height and weight with black eyes and black hair which is tied in a short, spiky ponytail. He wears a white shirt with a high collar and an intricate symbol on it's back over a plain, dark red undershirt. He also wears a pair of aquamarine pants, black shoes and small black earrings in each ear.

Kageyama took a seat across from Natsu.

Kageyama: my, my, my... You seem to be in pain. Are you okay? Fairy tail. A regular guild, huh... I envy you.

The sound of a sword being pulled out was heard and the blade was brought up close to kageyama's neck.

Kageyama turned to his left and saw Zoro with his eyes closed while holding his sword with his right hand.

Zoro: who do you think you are...?

At the train station...

Erza looked away from everyone with a shameful and angry look.

Erza: I WAS TOO FOCUSED ON TALKING, AND LEFT NATSU AND ZORO IN THE TRAIN! NATSU'S NOT GOOD AT DEALING WITH TRANSPORTATION, EITHER! AND ZORO WAS SLEEPING! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! HIT ME, WILL YOU!?

Lucy sweat dropped.

Lucy: there, there, calm down.

The four of them returned to the train station which Erza was yelling at the officers.

Erza: SO THAT'S WHAT'S GOING ON! I'LL STOP THE TRAIN!

Officer: wh-what's going on?

Luffy: I don't see what's wrong, zoro's there, they should be fine if anything goes wrong.

Lucy: true, but doesn't Zoro have a bad sense of direction?

Luffy: yeah.

Lucy: *sigh* people in fairy tail are very similar, aren't they...?

Gray looked at Lucy.

Gray: HEY! I'M NORMAL.

Lucy: how can an exhibitionist be normal!?

Luffy: but they're all funny!

Erza: it's for our friends. Please understand.

Officer: STOP TALKING NONSENSE! WE CAN'T STOP THE TRAIN JUST FOR TWO PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T MANAGE TO GET OFF!

Erza looked behind the officer and noticed and Emergency Stop Signal switch behind the officer.

Erza: happy.

Happy started flying towards the switch.

Happy: aye, sir!

Officer: W-WAIT!

Happy pushed the switch down and the bell rung.

Outside the station...

The citizens were murmuring to each other.

Citizen 1: WH-WHAT!?

Citizen 2: AN ACCIDENT?

With the group...

Erza: let's go after Natsu and Zoro!

Erza passed a couple.

Erza: excuse us, but please deliver this to "Hotel Chili."

Woman: who... Are you...?

Lucy took a deep breath and let it out.

Lucy: it's... Become such a mess...

Gray: indeed...

Gray was half-naked all of a sudden.

Lucy: YOUR OUTFIT! HOW!?

Luffy: heh heh, this is exciting!

Lucy: I can't understand how you find this "exciting" Luffy...

On the train...

Kageyama: ooh, who might you be?

Zoro: that's not important. pink pyro, wake up.

Natsu's eyes shot open.

Natsu: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME, GRAY!?

Natsu noticed Kageyama sitting down across from him with zoro's sword up close to his neck.

Natsu: WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY!?

Zoro: I don't know...

Kageyama: ha, seems like you can talk now.

Natsu held his barf in and stood completely still.

Kageyama: hey, buddy, can you move your sword away from my neck?

Zoro: no.

Kageyama: you're not nice...

A random shadowy fist appeared in front of Zoro and headed straight for him, Zoro ducked and sliced it in half.

Zoro: WHAT THE HELL...

The train halted to a stop forcing Zoro to fall over.

Natsu's fist was on fire and he punched Kageyama to the other side of the cart.

Natsu: TAKE THAT!

Kageyama: GMO!

Kageyama bounced like a rock in the water to the other side and crashed into some cleaning supplies.

Natsu: fly punch!

Kageyama: b-bastard~~~...

Zoro got up.

Zoro: nice one pinky.

Natsu: IT'S NATSU!

Kageyama had blood streaming down from his nose. The speakers on the train turned on.

Speaker: we've confirmed that the emergency break was due to a false report. We'll depart shortly. We apologize for your inconvenience.

Natsu: shit... I'm outta here!

Natsu reached for his bag.

Kageyama: I WON'T LET YOU! YOU PICKED A FIGHT WITH EISENWALD! DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT, YOU PATHETIC FLIES!

Zoro: What...!?

Natsu clenched his fist and turned to Kageyama.

Natsu: SAME GOES FOR YOU. I KNOW YOUR FACE NOW! I'LL FIGHT YOU OUTSIDE NEXT TI...

Natsu turned away and held his Barf again.

Zoro: damn it, you're useless...

Zoro quickly pulled out one of his swords and put bit out in front of him and did a circular swing.

36 CALIBER PHOENIX

Kageyama ducked as Zoro grabbed Natsu by his waist and jumped out through the window. The two of them started flying because of the train moving fast. The train zoomed past them.

Behind the train, or following, was the group following the train on a Magical Four-wheeled vehicle (magic item) it's faster than a horse-led carriage, but it consumes the driver's magic power.

Erza was the pilot in front.

Erza: NATSU AND ZORO!?

They were flying towards the car.

Gray: WHY DID YOU GUYS FLY OUT OF THE TRAIN!?

Natsu was screaming and Lucy peaked her head out the window.

Lucy: WHAT'S GOING ON!.

Gray held his hand out but Zoro passed him and landed on his feet while sliding on the ground behind them.

Erza: GUYS! ARE YOU OKAY!?

The magic mobile stopped and the doors flung open and happy came out flying towards Zoro and Natsu.

Natsu: WHAT THE HELL MAN, WARN ME NEXT TIME!

Zoro: sorry, something the captain did to me and I decided to try it out for myself.

Happy: guys, we're sorry.

Luffy: Zoro!

Luffy, Erza, Lucy, and gray ran towards them.

Zoro: Oi, Luffy.

Luffy: glad you guys are okay!

Natsu: HAPPY! ERZA! LUFFY! LUCY! YOU'RE TERRIBLE! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND!?

Erza: I apologize.

Lucy: I'm sorry 3

Luffy: at least Zoro was with you!

Gray: hey... Your amnesia seemed to occur at a really convenient time...

Erza put her arm around Natsu and forced him close to her. Natsu hit Erza's armor.

Erza: I'm happy that you're safe.

Natsu: IT'S HARD!

That's what she said.

Zoro: we're not safe, yet.

Natsu grabbed Erza's wrist and pulled it away.

Natsu: THAT'S RIGHT! A WEIRDO TRIED TO PICK A FIGHT WITH US! What was it...? Ei...

Zoro: Eisenwald.

Natsu: DON'T CORRECT ME!

Erza slapped Natsu and made a hand print on Natsu's left cheek.

Erza: IDIOT!

Natsu: NMM?

Natsu was sent flying and landed on the ground.

Zoro and Lucy were silent.

Natsu: GUAH!

Erza glared at Zoro.

Zoro: what?

Erza: EISENWALD IS WHAT WE'RE AFTER!

Natsu got up with a grumpy face.

Natsu: that was the first time I heard that...

Zoro: same here.

Erza put her hands on her hips.

Erza: WHY WEREN'T YOU LISTENING TO MY STORY!?

Natsu and Zoro had a confused look.

Lucy: (because you knocked Natsu unconscious and Zoro was sleeping!)

Erza: he was in the train earlier, right? Let's chase it! What did he look like?

Zoro: he had a ponytail.

Natsu: and he carried a flute with a skull on one end of it. A skull with three eyes.

Gray: what? That's gross.

Luffy: I don't want to touch it.

Lucy looked shocked and looked at the ground.

Lucy: a flute with a three-eyed skull...

Happy: what's up, Lucy?

Lucy bit her lip.

Lucy: no... Can't be... It's just a made-up story... But... If that flute is the cursed song... Lullaby... Sleep... Death...! That flute is the lullaby! Lullaby... The magic of "death"!

Erza: WHAT!?

Gray: cursed song?

Natsu's mind was scrambled along with Luffy's.

Zoro: how does a song go from making little brats fall asleep to making things die?

Lucy: I've only read about it in a book, ... But among forbidden magic, there is such a thing as "murder by curse," right?

Erza hopped onto the magic mobile.

Erza: yeah... Just like the name, it'll curse the target and cast "death." It's a black magic.

Lucy: lullaby is worse than that. It's a mass-curse murder magic!

Everyone's eyes widened.

Erza: WE HAVE TO GO, NOW!

Everyone hopped on board the magic mobile and Erza zoomed off following the tracks of the train.

Erza: MASS-CURSE MUDER MAGIC!? IF ERIGOR GOT A HOLD OF SUCH A THING... BASTARDS! WHAT ARE THEY TRYING TO DO!?

At Kunigi Station...

There was a horde of people in front of the station with guards with spears and shields preventing the angry horde from passing.

Citizen 1: A BUNCH OF MEN CARRYING SCYTHES SUDDENLY POURED INTO THE TRAIN!

Citizen 2: I KNOW THEM! THEY'RE FROM THAT DARK GUILD SOMEWHERE AROUND HERE.

Citizen 3: I LEFT THE THINGS I NEED FOR MY WORK INSIDE... THEY'RE MORE IMPORTANT THAN MY WIFE.

Lucy peeked out the window along with happy.

Lucy: THEY... TOOK OVER A TRAIN!?

Happy: looks like it.

Luffy: wow! There's a lot of angry people!

Gray: no shit.

Lucy: I can understand if it's a horse-drawn carriage or a boat, but a train...?

Happy: aye... It can only run on the rails so it's not very beneficial to take over, huh?

Luffy: maybe they want to have fun.

Everyone stared at Luffy with half closed eyes.

Gray: but it's got speed.

Gray started taking off his clothes.

Gray: maybe they're in a hurry to carry out something they've planned?

Lucy: why are you taking off your clothes?

Lucy: the military forces are already on the case, so it's probably just a matter of time until they get arrested.

Erza was quiet.

Erza: I sure hope so...

Erza sped up immensely to the point everyone had to hold on to stay on.

Luffy: YAHOO!

Zoro: WHAT THE HELL!?

Gray: Erza! You're going too fast! The S.E. Plug is inflating!

Erza: if someone plays that flute, many people will die... Human lives will end by the melody of the flute.

Gray: I know that, but right now we are clueless about their intention... Since we might end up having to fight them,you should slow down so your magic power won't be drained before it's needed.

Erza: I don't care. Worse comes to the worst, I'll grab a stick and fight. Besides, I still have you guys.

Luffy and Zoro were holding onto their seats along with Lucy and happy and Natsu was leaning out the window.

Happy: I think had something to tell you guys. I can't remember though.

Lucy: what?

Zoro: what the hell is it?

Happy: i just told you guys I can't remember.

Lucy: you're making me curios. Try to remember.

Luffy: common!

Happy: hrmm...

Natsu covered his mouth with his hands.

Natsu: I don't feel... So good...

Happy was silent at first.

Happy: not feeling... Good... THAT!?

Happy shot up and pointed at Natsu.

Lucy: Natsu! You're gonna fall off.

Natsu: ugh... Just push me... Off...

Zoro: do as he says Lucy.

Lucy: no!

Happy: hrmm... What was it? Lucy. Weirdo. Fish. Yummy. Lucy. Weirdo.

Lucy: NO, I'M NOT!

Lucy looked in front of the magic mobile and noticed some smoke on a large building.

Lucy: ah! What is that...?

They were approaching the station and stopped to find yet another large horde of people with guards preventing entry.

A guard pulled up a speaker and put it close to his mouth.

Guard: ladies and gentlemen! Please stay back, it's dangerous here. A train was derailed by accident, so no one is allowed to go into the station!

Citizen 1: derailment?

Citizen 2: no, I heard it's a terrorist.

Guard: until we can confirm the safety inside, the station will be closed to the public.

The gang ran through the crowd desperately trying to get to the other side.

Erza: Let's go!

Lucy: but it's closed.

Gray: WE HAVE NO TIME TO LISTEN TO THEM.

Gray was holding Natsu and Luffy and Zoro followed behind.

Natsu was holding his barf.

Gray: DON'T GET MOTION SICKNESS FROM PEOPLE!

Luffy: yeah, we can just run through.

Zoro: ugh.

They finally reached the guards and Erza approached one of them

Erza: WHAT'S GOING ON INSIDE?

Guard: wh-who are you!?

Erza grabbed his shoulder and head butted him.

Guard: UWAH!

Erza went to another guard.

Erza: what's going on inside?

Guard: huh?

She also head butted him.

Zoro: hey! Erza! Why don't you let them speak?

Luffy: heh heh, I feel bad for those guys.

Lucy: she only likes people who answer immediately, doesn't she?

Gray: you know her better now.

Lucy realized that she felt something hanging on her back, she turned and saw Natsu hanging on her back.

Lucy: WAIT, WHY IS THIS MY ROLE!?

Luffy: let's go!

Zoro: Hmph.

Gray: okay.

Happy: aye, sir.

Lucy: ignored...

All of them went inside the station and ran up the steps.

Lucy: (a military platoon went in, but they have yet to return. How about Eisenwald... The terrorists? THEY HAVEN'T COME OUT, EITHER! A BATTLE'S PROBABLY STILL GOING ON INSIDE!

They finally reached the final set of steps of the station and found knocked out soldiers all over the staircase and some hanging on the rails.

Lucy: HIEEEK!

Happy: they've been defeated!

Luffy: these guys must be strong!

Zoro: don't get so excited Luffy, we have to fight them ourselves.

Gray: you're a weird guy Luffy...

Erza: the opponent is a guild, which means that they're mages. A military platoon wouldn't stand a chance...

Gray: HURRY UP! THE PLATFORM IS THIS WAY!

Gray motioned and pointed in front of them. All of them started running and stopped in a very large room with a train inside and lots of mages surrounding it.

On top of the train, a man sat on top. He was an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft, partially covering it, and reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes are dark and he has an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears, and lacked eyebrows. His eyes are circled by dark lines and each of them had a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricated and blue-colored motifs, which take on spiraling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back. He is bare-chested and his lower body is covered in different layers of clothing. He sports a long, worn skirt, reminiscent of a hakama, below a darker, shorter cloth, held up by an even lighter and shorter one tied like a belt. He had a black scarf wrapped around his thin neck, with it's edges hanging on his back and traditional geta sandals on his feet. His attire is completed by a pair of distinctive dark gloves, each adorned by a light "X" on the back, and by bandages wrapped around his forearms. And he carried a scythe. This was Erigor.

Erigor: I knew you'd come, fairy tail.

Lucy: wh-what's with all these people...?

Erigor: we've been waiting for you.

Erza: you're Erigor, aren't you?

Beard: THAT'S... THE ARMOR GIRL FROM THE OTHER DAY...

?: I see... So it was you who leaked out our plan.

Lucy put Natsu down and shook him repeatedly.

Lucy: NATSU, WAKE UP! TIME TO WORK!

Happy: impossible! He went from train to magical four wheeled vehicle to you, Lucy. It's a massive combo.

But seeing it's stopped now... C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!

Lucy: I'M CONSIDERED A TRANSPORTATION!?

Kageyama scowled at the group.

Kageyama: flies~~~. It's all because of you...

?: calm down, Kageyama.

Natsu barely opened up his eyes.

Natsu: hrmm? This... Voice...

Erza turned to Eisenwald.

Erza: what do you intend to do? Depending on your answer, I might have to make you pay for it.

Zoro: spit it, skinny.

Erigor let out a deep breath.

Erigor: we just want to fool around. We've got no job and we're really bored.

All the members of Eisenwald started laughing. Erigor started flying in the air.

Erigor: don't you understand yet? What do they have inside a train station?

Luffy & Lucy: HE FLEW!

Zoro: I've seen better.

Happy: it's wind magic!

Erza: station?

Erigor flew near the loud speaker.

Erigor: time's up.

Erigor snapped his fingers and the speakers turned on.

Erza: ARE YOU GOING TO BROADCAST THE LULLABY!?

Lucy: EEH!?

Gray: WHAT!?

Zoro: OH CRAP...!

Luffy: damn it...

Erigor: fwa ha ha ha ha! There are hundreds... No, thousands of people gathering around this station now. If we broadcast it loud enough, maybe even the entire town will hear... The melody of death.

Luffy: everyone will die!

Erza: INDISCRIMINATE MASS-MURDER!?

Erigor: living a life oblivious to the unfairness of the world is a sin. Thus, the shinigami has come to punish them. A punishment called "dea-"

GUM GUM PISTOL

Luffy stretched his arm back and then brought it back to him and his fist was heading towards Erigor.

Erigor: WHAT THE H-

Erigor got hit and fell down and landed on the train.

Eisenwald: ERIGOR!

Luffy: I have no idea why you bastards are doing this, but if know you guys are the bad guys, so I gotta kick your ass.

Natsu got up.

Natsu: yeah, good going Luffy, we're going to kick their ass.

Everyone turns to Natsu.

Lucy: he's revived 3

Zoro: pink guy woke up at last... Heh...

Natsu: this time we're on a real battleground!

All the Eisenwald members turn their attention to fairy tail.

Natsu: oh! There are so many of them.

Lucy: enemies! All of them!

Zoro: I've seen more.

Natsu: QUIT ACTING LIKE YOU'VE SEEN EVERYTHING, ZORO!

Natsu's tongue was on fire including his eyes.

Lucy: THIS IS THE STRONGEST TEAM IN FAIRY TAIL. PREPARE YOURSELF!

All the members of Eisenwald stared at the group.

Erigor: I'll leave the rest to you while I go play the flute.

Erigor emerged from the train with a bruise where luffy had punched him.

Erigor flew near the wall of the room.

Erigor: let these clueless flies... Feel the power of eisenwald's darkness.

Erigor smashed through the window and flew off.

Erza: ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY, ERIGOR!?

Gray: SHIT! IS HE RUNNING TO THE NEXT BUILDING!?

Erza: NATSU! GRAY! AND LUFFY! THE THREE OF YOU, GO AFTER HIM.

Natsu, Gray, and Luffy: mmm.

Erza: if you work together, there's no way you would lose to Erigor.

Luffy: I'm find with that sword lady.

Natsu and gray stared at each other.

Erza: Zoro, Lucy and I will take care of things here.

Lucy: thank god Zoro's staying!

Natsu and gray continued to stare at each other with pissed off faces.

Erza: Erigor is planning to use the lullaby in this station. We have to prevent that from happening, no matter what. ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?

Natsu and gray started doing their weird dance some more.

Natsu & gray: o-of course!

Erza: go!

Natsu, gray, and Luffy zoomed off.

Natsu, gray, and Luffy: aye, sir!

Dark Mage 1: three of them ran away.

Dark Mage 2: are they going after Erigor?

?: leave them to me.

He was a tanned man with a pointed nose and a sharp chin. He has dark lines circling his eyes. He dons a distinctive jacket, light in the low part and dark in the upper one and on the sleeves, which comes equipped with a tight hood covered in black and light stripes. He wore a light shirt his signature jacket with simple pants and shoes. He sorta resembled an Egyptian pharaoh.

He put his hands in the air and black bands encircled his fingers and reached for the ceiling, when the black bans reach the top, he was being lifted up by the bands.

This was Eisenwald Rayule.

Rayule: I'll get them!

Kageyama kneeled to the floor and put his left hand on the ground.

Kageyama: ME, TOO! I CAN'T FORGIVE THAT SAKURA HEAD!

Kageyama turned into a shadow in the ground and disappeared.

Beard is a tall man with a square shaped face and dark hair, which is arranged on the front In a flat tuft going upwards. On his face are distinctive whiskers-like things, with each cheek bearing three of them. He dons a simple attire consisting of a zipped, brownish jacket with a large collar over a dark shirt, dark pants and simple shoes.

Beard: oh boy, Rayule and Kageyama are so belligerent. I bet it's more fun to play with the girls than those guys.

Next to beard, was a short, hunched and fat man with strange features: he doesn't seem to have a visible nose, and possesses very large lips, with his face on the whole resembling that of a fish. His hair is green and points upwards in many rounded, curved spikes. His attire consists of a crimson jacket with lighter edges and a high collar, being left open, over a light shirt, which, being quite short, reveals much of his stomach, and loose, plain blackish military pants held up by a simple belt and tucked inside boots. He also has a massive necklace around his neck, consisting of several, very large metal discs connected by a rope.

This was Karakka.

Karakka: it's all for the plan. They're much more respectable than you.

Erza: once we take care of these people, we'll go after them.

Zoro: okay.

Zoro pulled out two of his swords.

Beard: what can two girls and a guy do...? Both girls are gorgeous, though.

Dark Mage 1: too bad we have to kill them.

Dark Mage 2: how about we catch and sell them?

Dark Mage 3: wait until we get to see the fairies' strip show.

Zoro: perverts, reminds me of the dam swirly-eyebrowed jackass.

Erza: how despicable.

Lucy looked into the sky.

Lucy: it's troublesome to be too cute.

Happy: Lucy, please come back down to earth~.

Erza's sword appeared in her hands.

Erza: try insulting fairy tail further. I won't guarantee that you'll see tomorrow. Are you ready, Zoro?

Zoro: always.

Eisenwald was running towards fairy tail.

Dark Mage 1: THAT'S NOT SO RARE!

Dark Mage 2: WE HAVE A LOT OF SWORDMAGES HERE, TOO.

Dark Mage 3: WE'LL JUST STRIP THAT ARMOR OFF OF YOU!

Erza ran toward them while Zoro stayed back and prepared for an attack.

72 CALIBER PHOENIX

Zoro held his two swords horizontally above his shoulder, he then performed a circular swing with both swords. He launched two air compressed projectiles spiraling towards Eisenwald.

Dark Mage: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?

When the projectiles hit, a large group of Eisenwald members were sent flying.

Lucy: WHOA! THAT MUST BE TWO TIMES STRONGER THAN HIS 36 ONE HE USED AGAINST ERZA!

Happy: well duh, 2 is bigger than 1!

Lucy looked at happy.

Lucy: everyone knows that...

Erza ran through another group slashing each Mage, she then did a spin while slashing and crossed vertically and horizontally knocking out other mages.

Dark Mage: TCH! TAKE THIS RANGED MAGIC.

The Mage put his hand out aiming at Erza.

Erza's sword disappeared and was replaced with a spear with a similar look.

Dark Mage: WHA-

Erza stabbed the mage's side from a far distance with her spear.

Dark Mage: UGH!

Erza landed on the ground and all the nearby dark mages fell over. Her spear was replaced with two identical swords, one in each hand.

Erza looked over at Zoro who was doing what she was doing... Not the constant weapon switching...

RHINO CYCLE

Zoro held his swords in front of him pointing up and spins quickly. Numerous Eisenwald mages are taken out with ease.

Erza: he has interesting moves...

Zoro slashed all the other mages.

Erza switched out with a axe.

Eisenwald: AXE!? TH-THIS WOMAN... HOW CAN SHE EX-QUIP HER WEAPONS SO FAST!?

Lucy: ex-quip?

Happy: magic swords are just like your stellar spirits; they are stored in a different space and you can summon them as you please.

Erza then swapped out with a sword similar to Cloud's Buster Sword from Final Fantasy.

Happy: we call that procedure to switch between weapons: ex-quip.

Lucy: I see... Amazing. Zoro's really great too, he's not even using magic swords!

Happy: Erza's greatness starts here.

Lucy: eh?

Karakka: Erza?

Erza: we still have this many people...?

Zoro: I've seen m-

Erza: stop it.

Erza's armor disapeared, everything she had disappeared.

Erza: too much trouble. I'll just wipe you out.

As everything disappeared, you'd think you'd see her all naked and all her parts men like to see... No because an aura of light censored it.

Dark Mage 1: wow! Her armor's coming off!

Dark Mage 2: uhyooo.

All the dark mages were drooling and had their eyes replaced with hearts.

Zoro: don't get stripper's stripping habit, Erza!

A cloud of smoke surrounded where Erza was.

Happy: sword mages usually ex-quip their weapons as they fight but Erza can fight while ex-quipping her "magic armor" to increase her ability. That's Erza's magic: the knight!

The smoke cleared away to reveal Erza wearing a different armor.

Plated armor covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wears a billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece. With floating swords surrounding her.

Zoro: what the hell!?

Dark mages: oooooh!

Karakka: Erza...!?she can't be...

Erza: dance, my swords.

CIRCLE SWORD

Her swords began spinning rapidly around her and sent them towards the dark mages in a disc formation.

All the mages started getting stabbed with the swords.

Zoro jumped in the air and stabbed the ceiling and brought his knee close to his chest. He looked down at the massacre.

Zoro: damn, so that's how much she's been holding back... Same for me... I'll just wait for that to finish.

Beard: YOU BITCH! I'LL BE YOUR OPPONENT!

Beard jumped toward Wrza and his right fist covered in light.

Karakka: TH-THERE'S NO DOUBT! SHE'S THE STRONGEST WOMAN IN FAIRY TAIL: ERZA THE TITANIA!

Zoro pulled his swords out from the ceiling and fell to the floor.

TOWER CLIMB RETURN

Zoro swung his sword downwards as he fell which created two air-based projectile slashes which hit Beard. Zoro landing behind Erza.

Erza: thanks.

Zoro: don't mention it.

Karakka: (WAIT A MINUTE, I REMEMBER SEEING SOMETHING ABOUT THAT GUY! THERE WAS SOMETHING ABOUT WANTED POSTERS IN THE MAGAZINE... PIRATES... NO WAY!) Y-YOU CAN'T BE, EITHER!

Zoro looked at Karakka.

Karakka: YOU'RE RORONORA ZORO! THE PIRATE WITH A BOUNTY OF 1,200,000 JEWELS!

Zoro: what!? How does he know that!?

Karakka: BEARD JUST GOT OUT WITH ONE HIT! NO WAY!

Lucy: amaaaazing!

All the dark mages were taken out.

Karakka made a break for it and hit for the exit.

Erza: he might be heading to Erigor, Lucy, go after him!

Lucy: EEEEH!? ME!?

Erza glared at Lucy,

Erza: please!

Lucy: YES, MA'M!

Lucy chased after him with happy.

Erza reverted back to her regular armor.

Erza: (driving the magical-four wheeled vehicle is really affecting me a lot. Natsu... Gray... Luffy... Zoro... Lucy... I'll leave the rest to you. And happy too.)

Zoro: you're tired, right?

Erza looked over at Zoro.

Zoro: I heard everything the stripper was saying, you were going at full speed, so you were burning through your magic reserves.

Erza: you're right... I'm hoping you and the others can take it from here...

Zoro: Luffy can handle himself, he's the captain OFCOURSE, but I'm curious on how he knew about me...

Erza: you should go, too...

Zoro: I'm good, I might take a nap.

With Natsu, gray, and Luffy...

Gray: if we work together? No way.

Natsu: the power of fire and water will never become one. Impossible.

The three of them were running through a hallway.

Natsu & Gray: I MEAN, ERZA'S SO SELFISH! SHE'S BEEN DECIDING THINGS ON HER OWN ALL THIS TIME! I can take care of Erigor all by myself! DON'T IMITATE ME!

Natsu and gray got into a massive dog fight.

Luffy: GUYS! CAN YOU STOP FIGHTING!?

Natsu and gray stopped and looked at Luffy who didn't seem vey happy, it's Erza all over again.

Luffy: YOU GUYS ARE MY FRIENDS! WUIT FIGHTING! I LEARNED THAT THE HARD WAY WITH USOPP!

Gray: the long-nose?

Luffy: it's a long story... But he left the crew because of a argument! I don't want to lose my friends!

Natsu: okay...

Gray: fine...

The two of them backed off. They reached a point where they can go two paths, left or right.

Gray: listen, Guys. Our opponent is an idiot who's planning to use a dangerous magic. If you find him, just crush him to pieces.

Natsu: that's not all, right? He's a big idiot who picked a quarrel with fairy tail. I'll just burn him black like charcoal.

Luffy: I'll beat him till nobody can recognize him!

Gray: I'm going left! You guys, go right!

Luffy: alright! Let's go!

With gray...

Gray: if he's gonna broadcast the death curse melody, it's gonna be a mess. BROADCAST!?

Gray stopped.

Gray: THAT'S RIGHT! IF HE'S GONNA BROADCAST THE LULLABY, ERIGOR MUST BE IN THE ROOM WITH A PUBLIC BROADCASTING SYSTEM!

Gray ran toward a door with the label, "Studio" on it. Gray kicked the wooden door, destroying it. Gray went In and saw a empty room with a few gadgets inside.

Gray: why is he not here? This is the only room to make such a broadcast.

Rayule poked his head from the ceiling and stared at gray.

Gray: w-wait... It's strange that he's not here... Does that mean he never planned to broadcast it?

Rayule put his hand in front of him and the black bands slowly reached for gray's head. Gray rolled to the side before the bands struck the ground creating holes in it. Rayule dropped down.

Rayule: you... Your instinct is too good. You'll be a nuisance to our plan.

Gray: so there really is something going on, huh? Geez... And you were complaining about not having any real work to do...

At the regular meeting site for provincial guild masters...

?: Makarov, i like the mages at your palace. They're so lively3

Makarov sat on a table drinking alchahol. To his left was the guild master of Blue Pegasus, Bob.

He is and elderly, bald, and cross-dressing man. He wears a purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized by a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, and a vertical-striped pink and purple shorts. He wears red lipstick and blush on each cheek. He has small, white wings .

Bob: I heard that they beat up an influential man from somewhere.

Makarov: oooh! Yeah, that's Lucy, our newest member! She's good! Her boobs, especially!

He didn't say Luffy because of the wanted posters. And to the right of Makarov, was the guild master of Quatro Cerberus, gold mine.

He was a slim man of average height, who appears to be in his late fifties or early sixties. His mildly square face is covered in several wrinkles, specifically, at his mouth's sides, below his eyes and on his forehead. Despite his seeming age, however, his hair is kept in a youthful style, almost reaching down to his shoulders in a straight cut. Covering the man's eyes and hiding them away from sight at all times is a pair of sunglasses. His slender figure is covered by a simple set of dark clothes, namely a plain t-shirt and a pair of pants. Alongside them, however, he dons a distinctive headgear, being a dark hat reminiscent in shape of those worn by fictional warlocks and witches, possessing a wide brim and a torn top pointing backwards. Circling the hat is a lighter band sporting massive, rounded spikes, and is virtually identical accessory comes in the for of a collar for his neck.

Goldmine: it's good to be lively, but aren't you guys overdoing things? I heard some council members are worried that you guys might smash an entire town into smithereens one day.

Makarov: uhyohyo, I want to be smashed into smithereens by Lucy's boobs~.

Bob: my 3 don't hit on your own Mage, okay?

A little bird flew next to Makarov carrying mail with his feet.

Bird: Makarov, you have a letter from mirajane.

Makarov took the mail from the bird and pulled out a little slip inside which revealed a hologram of Mira.

Mira: master, thank you for attending the regular meeting.

Makarov: look! She's our drawing card! Isn't she sooo cuuute!?

All the other guild master's were drilling with heart eyes.

Mira: we've got some wonderful news while you were gone.

Makarov: oh?

Mira: Erza formed a team with Natsu, gray, Luffy, and Zoro. Ofcourse Lucy and happy are with them, too. Don't you think it's wonderful?

Makarov was silent.

Mira: I think this might very well be the strongest team in fairy tail. I thought I'd better inform you of this, so I wrote you a letter 3 see you then.

The hologram of Mira disappeared. Makarov fell off the table and landed on the ground on his back.

Guild master 1: MAKAROV!

Guild master 2: KYAAAH!

Guild master 3: WH-WHAT HAPPENED!?

Makarov: (g-goodness gracious! Now they might really destroy and entire town! The regular meeting will end today and it can go back tomorrow... So don't create any mess until then! Please! And I hope people don't notice Luffy and Zoro, or else I'm in trouble!)

Outside the station...

All the angry citizens were murmuring.

Citizen 1: what's going on inside?

Citizen 2: military personnel went in, but they haven't come back out yet.

Citizen 3: have they been defeated by the terrorists?

Citizen 4: by the way, the wind's really strong today...

Citizen 5: LOOK! SOMEONE'S COMING OUT!

Zoro and Erza walked down the steps toward an officer.

Officer: Y-YOU! YOU'RE THE ONES WHO BARGED IN EARLIER. WHAT'S GOING ON INSIDE?

Erza snatched the megaphone from the officer's hand and walked past him along with Zoro.

Officer: eh...? Ah... Hey...

Erza reached the railings facing the angry crowd filled with hundreds of people. Erza brought the megaphone close to her.

Erza: IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE, LEAVE HERE IMMEDIATELY! THE STATION IS OCCUPIED BY EVIL MAGES! ONE OF THEM IS READY TO CAST A SPELL THAT WILL KILL EVERYONE AROUND HERE! EVACUATE AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE!

The crowd was silent as they sweated and shook. Shortly after, the crowd all ran the other direction screaming in panic.

Both the officers approached Erza but was stopped when Zoro turned to them.

Officer 1: h-hey! Why is she making people panic!?

Erza: it's better than to see them die.

Zoro: she's telling the truth, either stay here and die or get out of here and live.

Erza: we are doing our best to prevent it, but we can't guarantee your safety, so it's best for you to evacuate, too.

The officers also sweated and ran away screaming.

Zoro: now it's up to those four.

Erza: (the lullaby... A forbidden magic that kills whoever is exposed to it's melody... Erigor is planning to commit a mass-murder using that. But now that there is no one here, it'll be meaningless to use the lullaby. Well... How would he react...?)

Zoro: hey Erza, I see something in the distance.

Erza was taken surprised as the both of them stared at a figure in the distance.

Inside the broadcasting room with gray and Rayule.

Rayule's bands returned to him from the cieling.

Rayule: I'll kill anyone who gets in the way of our plan.

Gray: plan or whatever, if you want to broadcast the lullaby, this is the only place to do it. If Erigor, who has the lullaby, isn't here, why did you occupy the station?

Rayule spread out his arms and spun while swing his arms while his bands were destroying the environment and destroyed the broadcasting equipment along with it. Gray ducked as the bands passed him.

Gray: (he destroyed the broadcasting equipments without hesitation...! They don't plan to broadcast the lullaby, after all!)

the bands changed their course and headed towards gray. Gray put his hand out in front of him and created a large, thick (that's what she said) wall of ice in front of him with the bands ricocheting off it.

Rayule: ice!? Heh.

Gray: what is your real plan?

The bands returned to Rayule.

Rayule: it's about time that Erigor's magic wall of wind forms.

Gray: magic wall of wind?

Rayule: it's a wind barrier to keep you guys from leaving this place.

Gray: WHAT!?

Outside with Zoro and Erza...

The entire station was surrounded by wind, it was covered up in a barrier that looked similar to that of a tornado.

Erza: h-how can it be...? THE STATION IS SURROUNDED BY WIND!

Zoro: GAH! DAMMIT! I CAN'T SEE YOU!

Erigor floated above Erza.

Erigor: nmm? What is a fly doing outside...? Ah... You're the one who made the bystanders run away. Hey Titania.

Erza looked up and found Erigor.

Erza: ERIGOR! DID YOU DO THIS!?

Erigor his hand out in front of him facing Erza.

Erigor: I wanted to fight you just once... But unfortunately, I don't have time for that right now. Just stay inside and be a good girl.

Erigor shot a wind blast at Erza but was cut in half and missed Erza.

Erza: what!?

Erigor: who... Are you?

Zoro stared up at Erigor with a grin and one of his swords in his right hand.

Zoro: Roroanoro Zoro.

Erigor: (he looks familiar... I don't remember...)

Erigor started floating away.

Zoro: get back here!

Zoro ran toward the barrier but stopped and stepped back with blood streaming down from his head and a small cut on his forehead.

Erigor: don't bother... This magic wall of wind only goes one way: from outside to inside. If you try to get out, the wind will slice your body up.

Zoro: damn...

Erza: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Erigor: it's a birdcage,... Or rather, a fly age... Though, it's a little too big for that. Ha ha!

Zoro: WHAT WAS THAT!?

Erigor: I've wasted too much time on you. Now, if you'll excuse me...

Erigor took off.

Zoro: GET BACK HERE!

Erza: WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? ERIGOR! WE'RE NOT DONE TALKING! What's... Going on...? This station isn't their target!?

Zoro turned around and grunted, Zoro wiped away the blood from his head and looked at it.

With gray and Rayule...

Gray did a sidekick and hit the bottom of rayule's chin and he slid on the ground and stopped.

Gray: I hate complicated stories, so just tell me what's going on!

Rayule got up with blood streaming down from rayule's lip. Rayule wiped the blood away with his thumb.

Rayule: we trapped the flies in here because you guys came out of nowhere. Originally, we occupied this station to block off all transportation access to clover station, the last stop. That town is on the other side of a huge ravine, and there's no transportation other than this train. Unless, of course, you can fly like Erigor.

Rayule slowly stood up.

Gray: SO THE LULLABY'S HEADING THERE!?

Rayule put his left hand i front of him and bands shot out of his sleeves.

Rayule: JUST THINK CAREFULLY OF WHAT'S CURRENTLY GOING ON AT CLOVER!

The bands hit gray cutting his clothing and him. With some hitting his arms and shoulders and some hitting his legs and his head. gray slowly fell down with blood streaming down from the upper left part of his forehead.

Gray: clover... That town is... WHERE THOSE GEEZERS ARE HAVING THEIR REGULAR MEETING! YOUR REAL TARGET IS THE GUILD MASTERS!?

Gray caught himself and stood up.

Rayule laughed.

Gray: you're doing a pretty outrageous thing against geezers with powerful magic.

Rayule: playing the flute for geezers who are unaware of what's gonna happen should be easy. I'm sure Erigor can do it just fine on his own. Besides, people like you guys who are in our way can't leave this station. Yup... That means no one can stop us now.

Gray put his fist on his open palm and ran toward Rayule.

Rayule: WE'RE TAKING REVENGE FOR THE OPPRESSION WE HAD IN THE PAST! EVERYTHING WILL DISAPPEAR INTO THIN AIR!

Gray grabbed Rayule's face and started freezing his head.

Gray: we'll stop it and make you regret that you've targeted our "parents."

Rayule's face was completely frozen and he fell to the ground.

Gray: I'll teach you that there are guilds more frightening than a dark guild!

With Zoro and Erza...

Zoro had his head covered in a bandage with his blood staining it.

Zoro: what now? That damn jackass left.

Erza: we'll ask some of his subordinates how to break this spell.

Zoro: heh, you do that, I might take a nap.

Erza: okay.

They both entered the station, Zoro got to a corner and sat down and fell asleep.

Erza found Beard, conscious, she picked him up by his jacket.

Erza: hey, you, how do you break the wind barrier spell!?

Beard: I don't know. I-it's impossible... Nullifying the magic wall of wind... There's no way we can do that...

Gray: ERZA!

Erza looked at the upper flor and saw gray looking at Erza.

Erza: gray!? Aren't you with Natsu and Luffy?

Gray: I lost them. I mean, no time for that! THE TRUE TARGET OF EISENWALD IS THE TOWN AHEAD! THE TOWN WHERE THE GEEZERS ARE CURRENTLY HOLDING THEIR REGULAR MEETING... HE INTENDS TO USE THE LULLABY OVER THERE!

Erza: I got the general idea from him but this station is surrounded by the magic wall of win-

Gray: YEAH! I JUST SAW IT!

Gray jumped down in front of Erza.

Gray: IF WE FORCE OURSELVES OUT, WE'LL BE MINCHED!

Erza: zoro's already knows..

Gray: what!?

Gray looks over and sees Zoro taking a nap with a bandage covering his forehead.

Erza: Erigor's getting closer to the masters while we waste our time here...

Gray walked over to a guild member and stomped on him.

Gray: DON'T THEY KNOW HOW TO NULLIFY THE MAGIC WALL OF WIND?

Erza: stop it... They don't know about it.

Erza noticed something and was surprised.

Erza: I JUST REMEMBERED: THERE WAS SOMEONE CALLED KAGEYAMA IN EISENWALD! AND IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY, HE BROKE THE SEAL OF THE LULLABY ALL BY HIMSELF!

Gray: IS HE A DISPELLER!? THEN HE MIGHT BE ABLE TO HANDLE THE MAGIC WALL OF WIND!

Erza: LET'S LOOK FOR HIM! CAPTURE KAGEYAMA! ZORO, YOU STAY HERE AND KEEP GUARD!

Zoro: uh-huh... Shore thing...

Beard: Karakka... Are you just gonna hide forever? You're there, right?

Karakka emerged from the wall and walked over to beard.

Karakka: s-sorry...

Beard: you heard everything, didn't you? Kageyama's being targeted. Go to him.

Karakka: S-SPARE ME! I WON'T BE ABLE TO HELP HIM OUT!

Beard: your job is easier than that...

Karakka: eh?

Zoro: hold up, what're you two planning...?

The two of them turn their attention to Zoro who had his right eye open look ad them with his hands behind his head.

Karakka: OH NO! IT'S HIM!

Beard: who...?

Karakka: ROROANORA ZORO!?

Zoro: it's you, that fat guy... And that guy's still alive... Huh...

Beard: YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!

Zoro: well whatever you're planning... It's not gonna happen.

Beard: Karakka... Run away and find... Kageyama... Then... Kill him...

Karakka: WHAT!?

Zoro: oh? So you're betraying each other now? Okay. Go ahead, I don't know why though.

Beard smiled.

Beard: yeah...

Karakka walked into the wall and disappeared.

Zoro sat back down and closed his eyes.

Zoro: that makes my job a whole lot easier...

With Lucy and happy...

The two of them walked in a bright hallway with golden statues on the walls.

Lucy: sigh... We totally lost them.

Happy: aye.

Lucy stopped and turned to happy.

Lucy: hey... Why don't we go back to Erza and Zoro for now?

Happy shook in fear and grabbed his cheeks.

Lucy: w-what?

Happy: Erza told us to "go after them." I see... Lucy's incredible... She's gonna ignore Erza's request. That Erza's request... I wouldn't want to see Erza doing this and that to Lucy.

Lucy held onto her cheeks and shook in fear.

Lucy: WH-WHAT IS SHE GONNA DO TO ME!?A-ALL RIGHT! I'LL LOOK FOR THEM! I'LL LOOK FOR THEM UNTIL WE FIND THEM!

Happy: you change your mind pretty quick.

Lucy: GEEZE, SHEESH! I MEAN, WHY ARE YOU SO ATTACHED TO ME, YOU KITTY CAT!?

With Natsu and Luffy...

Natsu destroyed a wall with a fire kick and scream with Luffy.

Natsu and Luffy: ERIGOOOOOOR!

Natsu entered the room.

Natsu: WHERE ARE YOU HIDING!? BASTARD!

Natsu looked left and right and left the room to destroy the wall of the next room.

Luffy on the other hand slammed doors open by kicking them open.

Luffy: WEIRD AIR GUY!? ARE YOU HERE!? SHOW YOURSELF!

Silently watching, Kageyama watches from the cieling in the form of a shadow.

Kageyama: (d-does he not know how to use doors...? He's absurd... But Erigor isn't even in this station anymore. So he's just wasting his time. There would be a problem with him and that other guy now, but.. Then...)

Kageyama emerged from the wall behind a desperate Natsu.

Kageyama: I WON'T HAVE A PIECE OF MIND!

Kageyama kicked Natsu behind the head and he crashed through the wall and into a poster. Kageyama laughed, Natsu got up and turned around with the cliche character's head replacing a posters.

Natsu: YOU AGAIN!?

Kageyama: I got the general idea of what your magic is. You increase your destructive power by flaming up a part of your body. Pretty unusual magic, I'd say.

Natsu destroyed the poster in rage.

Natsu: NUOOOO! I REALLY WANT TO PUNCH YOU, BUT IT'S NOT THE TIME FOR THAT! I WANT TO PUNCH YOU BUT I HAVE NO TIME TO DEAL WITH YOU! WHERE'S ERIGOR!?

Kageyama knelt down and put his right hand on the ground.

Kageyama: well, I wonder where he is. Maybe I'll tell you if you defeat me.

A shadow fist appeared below Natsu causing Natsu to jump back.

Natsu: oh? You're gonna tell me after I punch you? Speaking of killing two birds with one stone. I'm on it.

Kageyama: tch. He's quick.

Kageyama then put both his hands on the ground.

Luffy: NATSU! CHECK OUT WHAT I FOUND!

Kageyama looked behind him and saw Luffy heading towards them.

Kageyama: the other one's coming...

Multiple shadow snakes emerged from the ground and all homed on Natsu.

Kageyama: YOU CAN'T DODGE THE OROCHI SHADOW! THEY'LL CHASE YOU TO THE END OF THE WORLD!

Natsu's fist was on fire and he incinerated a shadow snake by punching it. Natsu destroyed more and more of them.

Kageyama: WHA!?

Natsu destroyed the last of the snakes.

Kageyama: N-NO WAY! HE DESTROYED ALL OF THEM!

Natsu ran up to Kageyama and punched him.

Kageyama: WH-WHAT'S WITH THIS PUNCH...!? IT'S NOT THE FIST OF A MAGE!

Natsu grabbed Kageyama and threw him up in the air. He then grabbed onto Kageyama and threw him at a wall. Natsu released a stream of fire heading towards Kageyama.

Kageyama: m-monster!

Luffy: NATSU!

With Lucy and happy...

They heard a loud noise which Natsu created.

Lucy: eh!? What!?

With Erza and gray...

They too heard the loud noise and ran.

Erza: it's close! That way.

Gray: I'm sure it's Natsu.

With Natsu...

Kageyama was bloody and battered up on the floor.

Luffy finally reached Natsu and stopped and saw Kageyama.

Luffy: WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?

Natsu: this jerk promised to tell me where Erigor is if I kick his ass, so now... Tell me where he is!

Kageyama: ku ku ku... What idiots... Erigor isn't in this station anymore...

Natsu: huh?

Luffy: what!?

Soon, the two of them heard footsteps heading their way.

Erza: GUYS! THAT'S ENOUGH! WE NEED HIM!

Natsu and Luffy quickly turned to Erza and gray.

Natsu: WHOA!? WHAT'S GOING ON!?

Luffy: HI GUYS!

Gray: good job, shitty flame! Good job too, Luffy.

Erza: well done you two.

Luffy: I just got here...

Natsu: what's going on with you two...? It's nothing.

Gray got in front of Natsu and Luffy and pointed at Kageyama.

Gray: we have no time to explain. We were looking for him.

Erza: leave it to me.

Luffy: umm...

Erza grabbed Kageyama by his collar and lifted him up with a sword in her left hand.

Erza: I want the magic wall of wind to be nullified at once. You'll gain a new cut every time you say "no."

Erza brought her sword close to his face.

Luffy: what's going on!?

Natsu: hey... He's all worn out. That's too cruel.

Gray: JUST SHUSH!

Erza: understood?

Kageyama: u-understo-

Kageyama spat out blood and fell too the floor.

Kageyama was stabbed in the back, literally.

Erza: KAGEYAMA!

Karakka stood there sweating with a regretful look.

Karakka: (it's and easy job... Kill... Kageyama!)

Erza: KAGEYAMA!

Gray: shit! Our last hope is...

Natsu stood there silent with Luffy, both were shocked and confused.

Gray ran towards Erza and Kageyama.

Gray: SHIIIIIIIIT!

Gray knelt down next to Kageyama.

Erza: KAGEYAMA! HANG IN THERE!

Gray: HEY!

Erza: WE NEED YOUR HELP!

Gray: FOR REAL!? SHIT!

Karakka: ah... Uwah... Argh...

Natsu: aren't you... His friend...?

Luffy: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR FRIEND!?

Luffy ran toward the wall Karakka was merged with but Karakka screamed and ran away. Luffy destroyed the wall and Karakka was revealed surprised.

Erza shook Kageyama.

Erza: ONLY YOU CAN NULLIFY THE MAGIC WIND WALL! DON'T DIE!

Luffy held Karakka down while he grinned his teeth.

Natsu walked up next to Luffy and hit Karakka.

Erza: KAGEYAMA! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!

Gray: Erza... No use... He's unconscious.

Erza: I CAN'T LET HIM DIE! HE'S GOTTA DO IT!

Gray: YOU CAN SAY THAT, BUT HE CAN'T USE HIS MAGIC IN THIS CONDITION!

Erza: HE HAS TO DO IT!

Natsu: IS THAT HOW YOUR GUILD WORKS!?

Luffy shook Karakka furiously.

Lucy finally arrived and found Erza, Natsu, gray, and Luffy.

Lucy: d-did we come at a bad time...?

Happy: aye.

Later...

Luffy Natsu, Lucy, and happy:ERIGOR'S TARGET IS... THE REGULAR MEETING!?

Gray: yeah... But we won't be able to get outta here unless we do something about this magic wind wall.

Zoro: let's try to take it out.

Luffy pulled up his sleeve.

Luffy, Natsu, and Zoro charged toward the wall but bounced off covered in injuries.

Erza: Kageyama... Please... Help us out...

Natsu: SHIIIIIT!

Natsu got up and his entire arm was on fire.

Natsu; I'LL JUST BREAK THROUGH THIS!

Natsu hit it and had the same result.

Lucy: NATSU!

Gray: idiot... You can't do anything with strength here.

Natsu slowly got up.

Luffy: could third gear break through?

Zoro: I don't think so, Luffy.

Everyone turned to Luffy.

Everyone: third gear?

Luffy: we won't know that until I try...

Luffy bit his right thumb and stayed like that watching Natsu continue to bounce off the wall.

Lucy: H-HEY! STOP IT!, YOU'LL GET CUT UP INTO PIECES!

Natsu ran toward the wall but was stopped by Lucy grabbing onto him.

Lucy: I SAID STOP IT!

Erza: SHIT! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?

Luffy: guys... Move outta the way...

Lucy: why?

Luffy: trust me, I think this might work...

Everyone did as they were told. Luffy corks his mouth with his thumb, he bites into his thumb and blew very hard on it which inflated his right arm to the size of a giant's.

THIRD GEAR

Natsu: WHOA!

Lucy: WHAT'S HE DOING!?

Erza watched in shock.

GUM-GUM GIANT PISTOL

Luffy delivered a Gum-Gum pistol with extreme force with his giant right hand. Luffy grinned his teeth as his Giant Pistol slowly made it through the barrier.

Gray: I-IT'S WORKING!

Luffy froze and the barrier dissapeared, Luffy was shot up into the air and was flying all over the room and returned to his original position.

Everyone: what!?

Luffy: i... Did I it...

Luffy said in a squeaky voice, everyone looked down and saw Luffy was now the size of Happy.

Luffy: oww...

Everyone: WHY'S HE THE SIZE OF HAPPY!?

Luffy: let's go guys!

Everyone: o-okay...

When they finally made it out of the station, Luffy returned to his normal size.

Luffy: yay! I'm back to normal!

Natsu: WE MADE IT!

Kageyama finally woke up.

Kageyama: I-impossible... There's no way you'll catch up with him now... W-we... Won...

Luffy: wait up, Natsu!

Everyone turned their attention to Luffy who stretched his arms and grabbed onto the edges of two houses. He retracted them and projected himself in the air at high speeds.

GUM-GUM ROCKET

With Erigor...

Erigor was flying above a train bridge and the town was close.

Erigor: I see, that's the town.

Natsu: THIS IS... OUR...

Erigor looked behind him and was kicked in the face by Natsu's fire kick and hit on the side by Luffy using a head butted with his rocket. Natsu let go of happy as he kicked Erigor causing him to tumble to the bridge and crash. Natsu and Luffy land on the bridge with Natsu catching an unconscious happy.

Happy: I can't... Fly...

Natsu: thanks! Now we're caught up with him!

Erigor got up and scowled at them.

Erigor: y-you... Why are you two here...?

Natsu's hands were on fire.

Natsu: to defeat you!

Luffy: you flying bastard!

With Erza and the others...

Erza was in a magic car chasing after Natsu and Luffy. With Lucy, gray, Zoro, and Kageyama in the back.

Lucy: THIS... ISN'T THE MAGICAL FOUR-WHEELED VEHICLE THAT WE RENTED!

Gray: I take my hat off to Eisenwald for their precautions. They made sure our vehicle was destroyed.

Lucy: that means we'll have to provide compensation...

Kageyama: keh... And you stole another car. How irresponsible.

Lucy turned to Kageyama.

Lucy: WE'RE JUST BORROWING IT! Erza said so.

Kageyama: wh-why did you bring me along...?

Lucy: we had no other choice since there was no one else in town. So we're gonna take you to the hospital in clover. You'd better be thankful.

Kageyama: NO! I MEAN, WHY DID YOU SAVE ME!? WE'RE ENEMIES! Oh, I know... You're taking me hostage so you can negotiate with Erigor... That'd be a waste of time... He's cold blooded. There's no way he will...

Lucy: uwaaah, what a gloomy thought.

Gray: I can kill you right now if you wanna die that badly. Life and death aren't the only two possible outcomes of a conflict, right? You should all live your lives more positively...

The car turned aggressively throwing everyone around like accidentally having Lucy's butt in kageyama's face.

Gray: ERZA!

Erza sweated and here eyes slowly closed but opened up.

Erza: (my sight, is getting blurry... Did I consume too much magic power...?)

Lucy finally scrambled back to her seat.

Kageyama: don't go around bumping people with your huge ass.

Lucy: HIEEEK! A SEXUAL HARASSMENT! GRAY, KILL HIM!

Gray: hey... Don't waste my witty remark earlier.

Zoro: can you guys keep it down...!? I'm trying to sleep.

Gray and Lucy: HOW CAN YOU SLEEP AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?

Soon enough, Erza's hands were shaking.

Erza: (Natsu... Luffy... Stop Erigor...! I'm counting on you two to hold him up until we get there! If we cannot stop him... All of the masters in this area will die!

With Natsu and Luffy...

Natsu: come! I'll burn you along with that dangerous flute.

Luffy: get ready to get your ass kicked by us!

Erigor stood there silent with a confused and angry look. Erigor then started to move his left hand in a strange pattern with his middle and index finger sticking out, like a finger gun. When he stopped, he pointed at both Natsu and Luffy.

Luffy: (is he doing a finger pistol in the air!?)

Luffy jumped in the air buts Natsu was hit and and was sent flying.

Erigor: die.

Luffy was now above Erigor and prepared for a attack.

GUM-GUM SPEAR

Luffy held his feet together and kicks with both simultaneously.

Erigor looked up and got hit by Luffy's attack.

Luffy landed on the floor and noticed Natsu falling off the bridge.

Natsu was yelling but it was kinda hard To make out what he was yelling.

Luffy: NATSU! TAKE MY HAND!

Luffy stretches his arm after Natsu and after a little bit, he felt his hand was grabbed onto. A few second later, a quick stream of fire shot into the air and disappeared and Natsu landed behind Luffy. Erigor stood up but saw Natsu in his face behind Erigor got hit in the stomach by kept dashing forward while keeping his fist on Erigor's stomach. Natsu stopped

SALAMANDER'S CLAW

Natsu ignites his feet in flames and kicked Erigor behind the head. Natsu jumped back and Erigor flew into the air.

Erigor: DON'T GET CARRIED AWAY!

Erigor performs several finger gestures with his left hand's fingers and then moved his open hand towards Natsu.

STORM BRINGER

A powerful tornado appeared engulfing Natsu. Natsu spun and spun and shot out from the top of the tornado covered in cuts. Erigor punched Natsu to the ground. Luffy stretches his arms out while twisting them and grabs onto Erigor. He untwists them which caused Erigor to rapidly spin while he was being brought crashing on the bridge.

GUM-GUM HAMMER

Erigor stood up heavily bruised.

SALAMANDER'S ROAR

Natsu released a stream of fire from his mouth, Erigor's eyes widened and he flew flew upward.

Natsu: SHIT! DON'T JUST FLY AROUND. YOU'RE SNEAKY! COME BACK DOWN!

Erigor stared at Natsu and Luffy with again, a confused look.

Erigor: I... Underestimated your abilities a bit. Let's fight seriously now. You two and me.

Natsu: my flame will take you on.

Luffy: my rubber will, too.

STORM MAIL.

Erigor crossed his hands before him with air currents gathering around him which formed a hurricane surrounding his body.

Natsu: wow.

Luffy: so cool!

Erigor: here I come.

Back with Erza and everyone else...

Kageyama: that flame brat must be dead by now...

Lucy: why would you say that?

Kageyama's fu fu. There's no way you cam break through Erigor's storm mail with just flame. Ever.

Lucy: if Natsu can't break through, maybe Luffy can.

Kageyama: that straw hat wearing kid? Please, he's pathetic.

Lucy: he's the one who broke through the magic wind wall.

Back to the fight...

Erigor landed on the floor which Natsu jumped back from.

SALAMANDER'S IRON FIST

Natsu's fist was engulfed in flames and punched Erigor who also punched, their fists collided but shortly after Natsu's flame disappeared.

Natsu: huh? SHIIIT!

Natsu have it another go and the flame disappeared again.

Erigor: just as I thought; you can't generate that destructive power unless you're coated with flame... It's useless now...

Natsu: WHAT'S GOING ON!? THE FLAME DIED OUT!

Erigor: storm mail blows wind inside out. Don't you get it? Flame can't go against headwind. Flame simply cannot defeat wind.

Luffy twisted his left arm around while he stretched it behind him as he ran toward Erigor.

GUM-GUM RIFLE

Erigor laughed immensely.

Erigor: you can't break through! Rubber freak!

When Luffy got close to Erigor, he snapped his arm back and penetrated the storm mail and hit Erigor in the face, Erigor fell back with a big bruise on his face.

Natsu: HOLY SHIT! YOU BROKE IT!

Luffy: I don't use magic, I'm not sure if that's good or bad but I guess a devil's fruit is equal.

Erigor sat up and scowled at Luffy and Natsu.

Luffy: now, time to finish this!

GUM-GUM BAZOOKA

Luffy stretches both his arms far back, he hurls them forward and hit Erigor instantaneously with a double open-palmed strike which sent Erigor flying rough the air and into the sky, never to be seen again.

Natsu: WHOA! I CAN'T EVEN SEE HIM ANYMORE!

Happy stood up and walked between Natsu and Luffy.

Happy: good job guys, you won!

Both of them smiled and high fived.

Later...

Lucy: NATSU, LUFFY!

Natsu, Luffy, and happy turned around and saw the car heading towards them

Natsu: oh! You guys are late. We're done with him already.

Luffy: I sent him flying through the air.

Happy: aye.

Erza: well done.

Gray: keh.

Kageyama: N-NO WAY! ERIGOR WAS DEFEATED!?

The car stopped in front of the and everyone came out. Erza took off the bracelet connected to a wire off her.

Lucy: Erza, are you okay?

Erza: y-yeah, don't worry about me.

Gray walked up to Natsu.

Gray: you know, when you get a desperate win against such an opponent, you're only making fairy tail look bad.

Natsu: desperate? How!? It was an easy win with Luffy. Right guys?

Luffy: sure was.

Happy: I know nothing.

Erza: good job, Natsu and Luffy. Now the masters are safe. Since we're here already... We might as well go see our master at the meeting place. We need to report this incident and ask about what to do with the flute. Clover's just ahead anyway.

Kageyama quickly grabbed the lullaby which Erigor dropped when Luffy did gum-gum rifle and jumped onto the car and started it up and zoomed off.

Erza: KAGEYAMA!

Gray: AT LEAST GIVE US A WARNING BEFORE YOU MOVE THE VEHICLE!

Kageyama: you were careless, flies. THE FLUTE... THE LULLABY IS IN MY HANDS! SERVES YOU RIGHT!

Natsu: THAT BASTARD!

Gray: HOW COULD HE!? WE EVEN SAVED HIM!

Erza: WE'RE GOING AFTER HIM!

Luffy: ZORO'S STILL ON!

Everyone ran after the car in a hurry.

At Clover town, with the regular meeting place...

Kageyama stopped the car and got out holding onto his knees and breathing heavily. Kageyama pulled out the flute and was in range.

Zoro: hey, where the hell are we!? And where's everyone else!?

Kageyama turned around.

Kageyama: ah, you see... We're at the hospital.

Zoro: the hospital...? What about the others?

Kageyama: oh! They're inside.

Zoro: I see...

Makarov: this isn't the hospital, this is the guild master regular meeting place.

Zoro turned around and jumped to see Makarov right next to him.

Zoro: what the hell!? Oh, it's you... The old man...

Makarov turned to Zoro.

Makarov: oh, hi Zoro! What are you doing here with this young man?

Zoro: wait... You said THIS is the place you guys meet?

Makarov nodded.

Kageyama stood back but was tackled down by Zoro.

Makarov: what're you doing Zoro!?

Zoro: he's the enemy, and I see you have that damn flute with you.

Kageyama struggled to break free but stopped.

Makarov: the enemy? A flute? WAIT, MIRA SAID YOU TEAMED UP WITH ERZA AND SOME OTHERS! IS THIS WHAT YOU'RE DOING!?

Zoro: yeah, they're a dark guild that wants to play this stupid flute.

Zoro yanked the flute from kageyama's hand and showed it to Makarov.

Zoro: if you listen to it, you die.

Makarov: well... That's a relief... But where are the others?

Zoro: I don't know.

Erza: MASTER!

Natsu: MASTER!

Gray: MASTER!

Luffy: ZORO!

Zoro and Makarov turned to the rest of the group.

Zoro: there they are!

Gray: looks like everything's all settled now.

Kageyama: I-I-I-I admit... Defeat...

Zoro threw the lullaby away and got off Kageyama who sat up.

Lucy sat next to Kageyama.

Lucy: come now, let's go see a doctor.

Gas spewed out from the lullaby.

Lullaby: Ka Ka Ka... You mages have no guys. I can't hold it any longer. I'll just eat you whole myself.

Lucy: THE FLUTE TALKED! HAPPY!

Happy: THE SMOKE... IS FORMING A SHAPE!

The smoke formed into an extremely tall beast that has three eyes, two legs, two arms and one head. And there are many cutouts in it's body.

Lullaby: let me consume your pitiful souls...

Erza: WHA!?

Everyone else: A MONSTER!

Kageyama: WH-WHAT IS THAT!? I DIDN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!

Lullaby: I'm starving to death so I'm gonna eat your souls.

Natsu and Luffy: SOULS ARE EDIBLE!? Do they taste good!?

Gray: HOW WOULD I KNOW!?

Lucy shook.

Lucy: what... Is going on? How could a devil come out of a flute...?

Makarov: that devil is the lullaby itself, meaning, it's a living magic. That's zeref's magic.

Erza: living magic...

Gray: ZEREF!? YOU MEAN, ZEREF FROM THE ANCIENT TIMES!?

Makarov: dark Mage Zeref. The most atrocious Mage on the history of magic... I never imagined that this adverse legacy from several hundred years ago would reappear...

Lullaby: now... Whose soul should I enjoy first? I've decided. All of yours.

Lullaby fired a magic beam from it's mouth at the , gray, Erza, Zoro, and Luffy all ran toward lullaby with Erza ex-quipping into her heaven's wheel armor. Zoro pulled out one of his swords and and bit onto the handle to hold onto the sword while pulling out his other two swords.

Erza cuts lullaby's leg, Natsu runs up lullaby and kicks him on the cheek

Lullaby: HOW IMPUDENT!

Lullaby turned his head to Natsu and shot multiple magic projectiles at him Natsu dodged but the projectiles were heading towards a few other guild masters.

Gray: ice make... "Shield"

Gray spread his arms out creating a large ice wall.

Gray: ice make "lance"!

Gray put his fist over his palm and created multiple lances made of ice heading toward lullaby. It hit and made a dent.

GUM-GUM PISTOL

Luffy stretched his arm and hit lullaby and had the same result as gray.

Zoro: let's give this a shot.

Zoro held his two swords out in front of him at an angle against each other and rotated them rapidly while running toward lullaby.

THREE SWORD STYLE SECRET TECHNIQUE: THREE THOUSAND WORLDS

Lullaby was cut in half with two other cuts on lullaby.

Smoke came out from lullaby's mouth and legs as his upper torso fell to the ground.

Lullaby: N-NO WAY...

Makarov: excellent.

Lullaby's body landed on the meeting place and destroyed it completely before dissolving.

Makarov laughed with a proud smile.

Kageyama: a-amazing...

This is fairy tail's strongest team!

Lucy: TERRIFIC! YOU'RE THE BEST!

The five of them smiled at each other.

Makarov: NUAAAAAH! THE REGULAR MEETING SITE HAS... CRUMBLED TO DUST!

Natsu: ha ha! It's completely wrecked.

Guild master 1: GET THEM!

Gray, Erza, Lucy, Luffy, Zoro, Makarov, and happy were running away.

Natsu: all right, count me I'm!

Guild master 2: YOU'RE THE ONE WE'RE CHASING!

Erza: master... We are really sorry... We've disgraced you...

Makarov: it's all right; I don't think they'll invite me again anyway.

Luffy: that was fun though! Let's have another adventure together, guys!

Chapter... End...

Yay! Took so long to make this chapter, yah... I think I'm getting bad at fitting Luffy and Zoro into the story, they were quiet most of the time... It's either that or the character's talk too much in the manga that it's hard for me to put them in... I guess I used third gear early... I was planning to use it in the next arc but oh well...


	9. Fairy Tail vs Phantom Lord

It's been several days since the incident with Eisenwald, Luffy and gang defeated their leader and went hard me with news spreading everywhere. Luffy, Erza, and Natsu all had a battle royals as they promised but it was interrupted by a government official placing Erza and Luffy under arrest for property damage. The straw hats got away but Erza was taken in and eventually returned as well as the straw hats. Natsu decides to disobey guild rules and steals a S-class bounty which is one of the hardest bounties the guild has to offer. Natsu discusses the bounty with Luffy and Lucy and Luffy was all up for the idea and Lucy eventually came to agree with it. Along the way, Sanji decides to come along and Grey gets dragged in. They deal with the bounty and find some old "friends" of Grey's on the island they went to. Erza eventually arrives to get Natsu and gang in trouble but she ends up helping anyways. They complete the bounty and they refused to take the money but they decided to take a celestial key instead. Now they have returned to Magnolia to brag to the others.

Natsu: WE'RE BAAACK!

Natsu raised his arms in the air celebrating their return and their accomplishment.

Luffy: That sure was fun, let's do that some more!

Erza: I'm not going to let you if you try to pull a stunt like that again.

Grey: what a shame, all that trouble just for a key...

Happy: and it was a S-class quest, too.

Erza: it wasn't an official job. This is fair enough.

Lucy: yup, yup. No need to complain!

Lucy was very happy about the celestial key she had received.

Happy: you're the only one who gained something, Lucy. Let's sell it.

Sanji: Let's not, I wouldn't want to anger the lady.

Lucy: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING YOU STRAY CAT! I've told you before; there are only 12 golden celestial keys in the world. They're really rare.

Natsu: what? Like that cow and that maid?

Luffy: the cow's funny!

Lucy: if I train myself more, those celestial spirits will become even stronger than you guys!

Luffy: I'm looking foward to it!

Grey: so... Which key did you get?

Lucy: Sagittarius, the archer.

Grey: SAGITTARIUS!?

Grey thought of a human body with the head of a horse.

Lucy: no... More like this.

Lucy told grey what an actual Sagittarius was.

Natsu thought it was a octopus with a sunflower head.

Lucy: that's neither a horse nor a human.

Erza turned around to the group with a serious expression on her face.

Erza: now... Let's get to the guild an decide on your punishment.

Natsu and everyone else was surprised, shocked, and scared.

Erza: in regard to this case, kept thinking I could overlook your actions. But, it's the master who renders the verdict. I have no intention of defending you. So be prepared for your punishment.

Happy: DON'T TELL ME WE'LL HAVE TO DO THAT!?

Grey: NO, WAIT! I NEVER WANT TO DO THAT EVER AGAIN!

Lucy: WHAT IS THAT!?

Luffy and Sanji stood there watching the others freak out over the punishment.

Natsu put his arm around Lucy and smiled.

Natsu: don't worry about it. I'm sure the old man will just praise us saying "good job."

Lucy: you're foolishly optimistic, aren't you?

Erza: no... I'm sure THAT is already a given. Fu fu... I'm really itching for it.

Natsu started to sweat more and more at a rapid rate and turned 180 degrees but was grabbed by Erza.

Natsu: NOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Lucy: SO, WHAT IS THAT!?

Erza: well, off we go.

Luffy: how bad is this?

Erza: bad.

Luffy: how bad?

Grey: terrible...

Luffy: how terrible?

Natsu: you'd rather die than do THAT.

Luffy: so it's THAT bad?

Erza: they're exaggerating, don't worry about it, Luffy.

Luffy: okay.

As they continued to walk, there were whispers and murmurs among the crowds Of people in the markets.

Erza stopped along with everyone behind her.

Erza: what...? Something's wrong with the guild.

Natsu turned around in curiosity.

Lucy: wh-what? Eh?

Grey and happy we're caught off guard.

Sanji: what the hell...

There were many large pillars protruding from the guild hall, wrecking it. As they approached the guild, they got a better look at it with the pillars being made of iron and the guild hall, destroyed.

Everyone: OUR GUILD HALL!

Natsu: WHO...!?

Tears formed in natsu's eyes as he gritted his teeth.

Erza: what happened here...?

Natsu: our guild is...

Erza: what happened here...?

Sanji: who the hell could've done this.

Mirajane: phantom.

Everyone turned around and saw mirajane standing there, upset.

Mirajane: it's mortifying... But we were done in...

Sanji ran over to mirajane concerned for her safety.

Sanji: ARE YOU OKAY!?

Mirajane nodded to sanji's question.

Mirajane: yes, let me take you to where the rest of the guild is.

Mirajane took everyone down to the fairy tail 1st floor basement where the rest of the guild was. They were greeted with guild members complaining all over the place.

Makarov: yo. Welcome back.

Erza: we're back.

Natsu: OLD MAN! THIS ISN'T HAPPY HOUR, IS IT!?

Makarov: oooh, right you are. GUYS! HOW DARE YOU GO ON AN S-CLASS QUEST WITHOUT PERMISSION!?

Lucy: EH!?

Grey: HUH!?

Makarov: PUNISHMENT! I'LL GIVE YOUR PUNISHMENT NOW! PREPARE YOURSELF!

Natsu: IT'S NOT THE TIME FOR THAT NOW!

Makarov karate chopped Natsu, happy, grey, Luffy, Sanji, and slapped Lucy in the ass while saying "bad".

Mirajane: master! Behave yourself.

Erza: MASTER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND OUR CURRENT SITUATION!?

Natsu: THEY WRECKED OUR GUILD!

Luffy: I CAN'T SIT AROUND AND LET YOU GUYS' HOME BE DESTROYED! LET'S GO KICK WHOEVER DID THIS' ASS!

Makarov: well, calm down. It's not something to make a fuss about.

Grey: WHAT!?

Sanji: you're kidding old man.

Makarov took a jug at his beer next to him and put it down.

Makarov: phantom, right? This is as far as those idiots'll go. I don't see why they even bothered to attack an empty guild.

Erza: empty guild?

Mirajane: it seems they did this in the middle of the night.

Makarov: there's no need to get cross with someone that resorts to surprise attacks. Leave them be.

Natsu slammed his hand on a table with rage.

Natsu: I CAN'T ACCEPT IT! I WON'T FEEL RIGHT UNTIL I SMASH THEM DOWN!

Makarov: this discussion is over. We'll take on job requests here until the first floor is fixed.

Natsu: WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR JOBS!

Makarov: NATSU! CUT IT OUT!

As Makarov yelled at Natsu, he spanked Lucy in the ass some more at the same time.

Lucy: why is he hitting my butt!?

Mirajane: master... don't push me.

Makarov got up and started to leave.

Makarov: ah, hold on... I've gotta go take a leak.

Natsu: how can you be so calm about it... Old man?

Mirajane: Natsu... I'm sure master is just as shocked as us. But warfare between guilds is prohibited by the council.

Sanji: huh, the more you know.

Natsu: THEY WERE THE ONES WHO ATTACKED US FIRST!

Sanji: quit yelling at her!

Sanji kicked Natsu on top of the head knocking him to the ground.

Mirajane: that's beside the issue.

Erza: if this is how master feels about it... we have to accept it.

Sanji sighed and lit up a cigarette and smoked from it.

Sanji: I'm going on a walk... want to come with me, Mira?

Mira: s-sure...

Everyone continued their business as usual but upset.

The next day... at the southern entrance park in magnolia...

The entire guild stood in front of a very large tree in the center of the park with Levi, Jet, and droy being suspended from the tree with iron bars holding down their limbs on the tree. Their clothes torn and battered, bruises covering their body, and the phantom lord insignia signed of Levi's bare stomach. Luffy and gang stared up at the battered and beaten team shadow gear with strains forming on Luffy and others. The crowd parted as Makarov passed through.

Erza: master...

Makarov stared up at team shadow gear and looked down at the floor and covered his face with his hand.

Luffy: WE'RE GONNA KICK THEIR ASSES...

Sanji: Damn Straight.

Makarov: wrecking our shoddy bar I could bear with... But no parent can remain silent after seeing their children's blood...

Makarov crushed his walking stick with his hand in rage.

Makarov: THIS MEANS WAR.

Luffy: LET'S DO THIS!

Later...

Some guild members stayed behind to tend to team shadow gear as the rest left to beat the shit out of phantom lord. They eventually arrived at their guild hall and stood there staring at their enemy's guild hall.

Luffy: I could give them the same treatment they gave our guild hall and destroy their guild hall with Third Gear.

Makarov: We'll do that last... first... they must suffer!

Makarov: you two! Natsu, Luffy, you know what to do!

Natsu and Luffy walked up to the dear, pulled back their fist and with full power, obliterated their guild hall door with some screams following. Smoke covered the entire area and no one can see anything. The smoke slowly cleared up to reveal Fairy tail staring at Phantom Lord with faces of pure rage.

Fairy tail: WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!

Fairy tail charged foward wreaking havoc in the guild hall.

Natsu: ANYONE'LL DO! BRING IT ON!

Chaos spread all over the room with no way to tell what's going on. Makarov grew into a giant and smashed guild members with the same face.

Makarov: YOU BASTARDS BROUGHT THE FIGHT TO THE CHILDREN OF THAT MONSTER. DON'T EVEN FOR A SECOND THINK YOU'LL BE PROTECTED BY HUMAN LAWS. JOSE! SHOW YOURSELF!

Erza: WHERE!? WHERE ARE GAJEEL AND THE OTHER MEMBERS OF ELEMENT 4!?

Standing on top of the ceiling supports for the guild hall, GAJEEL stood. He is a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which was slicked back to reveal his forehead. He has red eyes, with slitted dark pupils, and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round iron studs. He wore a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud.

Gajeel: that's Erza the Titania... Gildarts, Laxus, and Mystogan aren't joining the force... that's underestimating us. What's this?

Gajeel looked closely to find Luffy defeating hordes of guild members.

Gajeel: I feel like I've seen that hat somewhere, on a poster or something like that. No matter, it doesn't concern me. I didn't expect master jose's plan to work this well... Go ahead, be your reckless selves... scum...

With Lucy...

Lucy walked by herself around town thinking about what's been happening.

Lucy: sigh. Everyone just went ahead and left me.

It started to rain while it was bright and sunny outside.

Lucy: no way... rain while the sun is out?

In the distance, she saw a figure approaching her. She is a slender, teenage girl with azure blue hair, midnight blue eyes, snow skin complexion and a curvaceous figure. She has long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a sapphire blue coat, a cream colored furry trimmed navy blue shawl with a pure white teru teru bozu attached to it, as well as a matching Russian Cossack hat.

Juvia: steadily and silently... yes... Juvia brings rain steadily and silently...

Lucy: huh?

Juvia: what do you bring?

Lucy: erm... who are you?

Juvia turned around and started walking away.

Juvia: I had fun. Farewell. Steadily and silently...

Lucy: EH!? WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!?

In the distance, a phrase was being repeated and repeated.

?: non, non, non. Non, non, non. Non, non, non, non, non, non, non.

The ground in front of Lucy started bulging upwards and there, a figure emerged from the ground. He was a slim man of average height with a tiny, pointy, mustache and green hair pointing upwards his right eye is hidden by a monocle, attached to a slim chain; he is clad in a formal attire consisting of a brown suit with ragged collar bearing six prominent protrusions jutting outwards over a white shirt paired with a red tie and simple shoes. He also dons what appears to be a short cape attached to both of his elbows, linking them. He stood in a very bizarre stance, standing with his head tilted while he oddly swings his body back and forth.

?: bonjour with non in a 3-3-7 rhythm.

Lucy: ANOTHER WEIRDO!?

?: Juvia, you can't just walk away from your mission.

Juvia: monsieur sol.

Sol: my monocle is whispering to me that mademoiselle over there is none other than our precious sible.

Juvia: oh my... so she's the one?

Lucy: huh?

Sol: pardon my manners; I am sol. You may call me monsieur sol. We've come from the great phantom lord to welcome you.

Juvia: Juvia is a member of elements 4, who brings rain.

Lucy: PHANTOM!? Y-YOU'RE THE ONE'S THAT ATTACKED LEVI...!

Lucy reached for her keys to defend herself.

Sol: non, non, non. I'd like to clear up your misunderstanding with three nons. Wrecking the guild, attacking levi; all were done by gajeel.

Lucy was suddenly trapped in a ball of water where she struggled to breathe and escape.

Juvia: Juvia's water lock cannot be broken.

Lucy passed out inside the water lock

Juvia: do not worry... Juvia will not kill you. For it is Juvia'a duty to bring you back. Lucy heartfilia.

Sol: mmmmm! victory!

Juvia: capture complete.

Back at the phantom lord guild hall, fairy tail continues their assault on phantom lord with gajeel stillobserving the battle and waiting.

Makarov: Erza! I'm putting you in charge here. Jose is probably at the top floor. I'm gonna tear him a new one.

Erza: take care.

Gajeel smirked and jumped off the support which he stood on.

Gajeel: hee hee... now that that pain in the ass is gone... I won't have to hold back anymore.

Gajeel's arm transformed into a long, iron pole as he knocked out a few guild members of fairy tail.

Gajeel: COME AND GET ME, SCUM! IRON DRAGON SLAYER, GAJEEL AT YOUR SERVICE!

Luffy turned his attention to gajeel in curiosity when he said IRON dragon slayer.

Luffy: Another dragon slayer like Natsu!? I wanna fight him!

Luffy started running toward gajeel to fight him. Elfman charged toward gajeel with the arm of a beast.

Elfman: A MAN! IS STILL A MAN EVEN IF HE'S SCUM!

Elfman threw a punch with his beast arm but gajeel blocked it with his IRON pole arm, gajeel then kicked at elfman with a IRON pole arm but elfman dodged to the right, gajeel threw a punch at elfman but he dodged it and moved to the left. Gajeel kicked again and elfman caught the kick.

Gajeel: heh... not bad.

Elfman: men must live strong.

Gajeel: then how do you like this?

Bumps formed on gajeel's IRON pole leg which in a second extended into multiple poles knocking elfman and other guild members away.

Luffy: GUM-GUM...

Luffy stretched his arm behind him as he ran toward gajeel and kept running. Gajeel turned to see Luffy running at him with his stretched arm. Luffy snapped his arm back to deliver a short-distance, one-fisted blow to Gajeel knocking him to the ground.

Luffy: BULLET!

Gajeel: what the hell!?

Gajeel got up and threw a punch with an iron arm and knocked Luffy back.

Luffy: you're tough! Another good challenge here!

Gajeel: don't get so cocky, I'm just getting warmed up!

Natsu arrived at the scene and stared at gajeel.

Natsu: LUFFY, WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL, I WAS GONNA TAKE HIM ON!

Luffy: I got to him first! Help the old man or something! I wanna fight him!

Natsu: THAT'S NO FAIR!

Gajeel stood there and smirked and hit both Luffy and Natsu.

Gajeel: I can take both of you on!

Luffy and Natsu charged at gajeel throwing a punch, gajeel jumped backwards and jumped toward Natsu and Luffy punching them again but Luffy dodged barely and Natsu got hit. Gajeel jumped in the air and landed in the ceiling supports where he previously was. Luffy stretched his arms to grab onto a part of the support and launched himself himself up there as Natsu jumped up.

Gajeel: not bad for a couple pieces of crap!

Luffy: I've still got a few more tricks up my sleeve!

With Makarov...

Makarov destroyed the door which led to the throne room for the guild hall.

Makarov: Jose...

Makarov walked in with Jose sitting on a throne in the dark part of the room barely making out his figure.

Makarov: What the hell do you think you're doing...? Huh?

Strains formed on Makarov's forehead as he stared Jose down.

Jose: Why hello there. Long time no see, Makarov. It must've been since the regular meeting six years ago... boy... i was so stumped that time... i clearly overdid it with the sake...

Makarov's right arm grew giant as he threw a punch at Jose destroying his throne forcing Jose to escape the shadows but the punch went right through him.

Makarov: I'm not here to reminisce with you, Jose.

Jose: ho ho ho... my oh my...

He is a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache, which has a dark-reddish tone. He has got a long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-colored lips. His attire bore a resemblance to the fictional depictions of both a sorcerer and a jester, consisting of a flamboyant coat with a high collar that sported a jagged mantle and jagged lower edges, as well as intricately decorated borders and inners, featuring two prominent wings similar to a bat's, with a matching witch-like hat bearing Phantom Lord's symbol, complete with an extremely long, bent top hanging down on Jose's left; a plain shirt which sported his Wizard Saint's medallion around the neck, with two light ribbons falling down from it, loose striped culottes paired with long socks, and a pair of pointed shoes each bearing two furry balls, one on the front and one on the back of the foot. While donning this attire, his left hand's fingers were adorned by a pair of rings, with one of them sporting a spherical gem.

Makarov: AN IMAGE!? YOU... ARE ALREADY GONE FROM THIS GUILD!?

Jose: a battle among two of the ten holy great mages can cause extraordinary natural occurrences. I prefer a rational victory.

Makarov: WHERE ARE YOU!? COME FIGHT ME FAIR AND SQUARE!

In front of the Jose hologram, another hologram started to fade in and when it was finished fading in, it revealed an hologram of Lucy tried up with a cloth covering her mouth.

Makarov: LUCY!? WH-WHY...!?

A large sadistic smile formed on Jose's face as he pulled out a very large knife and stared at Lucy.

Makarov: NOOO!

Makarov dove for the holograms but another person appeared behind him as he dove for the holograms.

He is an extremely tall and massive man with tanned skin. He have visible hair, and possesses a rectangular, elongated face with prominent cheekbones, which has his rounded chin jut downwards. A thin, vertical dark line is present on the chin, crossing its whole length up to his lower lip, and his nose is flat. He possesses wide dark eyes topped by thin dark eyebrows, which are usually hidden away by a simple, light blindfold. His limbs are quite small and especially thin in comparison to the large mass of his body; nonetheless, his hands seem to be more well-proportioned. Hide massive upper body is covered by a large, loose green coat sporting white edges, which is closed around his neck, sporting a wide and high collar, but left open on the front below it, revealing a pale red, similarly loose and ruffled pale red shirt, with its high collar, split in three horizontal straps circling his neck, being held closed by an equal amount of buttons, one for each strap. Appearing from below such shirt is a similar robe, seemingly yellow in color, which almost reaches down to his feet, revealing an extremely loose pair of pants with prominent hems and a pair of simple, dark shoes. His attire sports a pair of distinctive elements: circling his neck is a large, orange-colored necklace composed of several crosses linked together by small beads, which on the front, right below his neck, bears a small skull, with its eyes obscured by a blindfold not unlike that usually covering his own eyes; passing over his shoulders and hanging on the front is instead a wide stole, which is purple and white in color, being covered in intricate motifs. His outfit is completed by a top hat sitting on his head, matching his coat in color

This was Aria of the Sky of Phantom Lord's Element 4.

Makarov: SHIT! I... DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE HIS PRESENCE! (He thought to himself)

Aria placed his hands before him, their open palms facing each other, and then moved them toward Makarov. This send Makarov flying away at a great force.

Makarov: WHAT IS THIS!? I CAN'T USE MY POWERS! (He thought to himself)

Aria: IT'S TOO SORROWFUL! WHERE DOES THIS SORROW COME FROM!? AH! IS THIS SORROW DUE TO THE WORLD LOSING A GREAT MAGE!?

Makarov was launched through the floors of the guild hall and landed on the floor for the 1st floor where everyone else was. Everyone turned their attention to what generated the sound.

Erza: m-master...!?

Makarov was crippled while bleeding and heavily bruised.

Makarov: AH... AH... UGH... ARGH... M-MY... MAGIC POWER... MAGIC... MY MAGIC...

Natsu and Luffy: OLD MAN!

Erza: MASTER!

Gajeel: Tch... fun's already over?

Fairy tail guild members ran over to makarov to aid him, erza being first to reach him. Erza lifted makarov up.

Erza: MASTER! HANG IN THERE! WH-WHAT'S GOING ON!? I DON'T SENSE ANY MAGIC POWER FROM THE MASTER!

Everyone was freaking out and losing their morale.

Erza: RETREAT! TO THE GUILD!

Grey: NO WAY!

Elfman: MEN DON'T RETREAT!

Other guild members were attempting to convince erza that they can still fight.

Erza: WE CANNOT DEFEAT JOSE WITHOUT OUR MASTER! WE-

Luffy: YES WE CAN!

Everyone turned to luffy as he crouched and put both his hand on each of his legs.

Luffy: YOU CAN RUN, I'LL STAY HERE AND FIGHT! I'LL KILL THEIR ASSES AND COME BACK!

Erza: LUFFY! NO! IT'S AN ORDER!

Luffy: I don't take orders...!

Zoro chuckled at Luffy's persistence even though he's used to it at that point.

Luffy's legs did a pumping sort of action, 1 pump, luffy started to emit steam from his body.

Natsu: What's this!?

2nd pump, Luffy's skin starts turning slightly pink.

Sanji: arguably luffy's best trick...

3rd pump, luffy's skin turns shiny.

Gajeel: looks like that kid's getting ready to do something.

Luffy: I... WILL AVENGE... ALL OUR FALLEN GUILD MEMBERS!

The amount of steam luffy produced increased immensely to the point it was blowing things away. Luffy put his right fist on the ground and looked up to Phantom Lord with the eyes of rage.

2ND GEAR!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Sorry it's taking an fuckig long ass time for this to come out, I am very sorry, I apologize! School and all that's been getting in the way and I haven't felt like it but now I'm back to continue this series with big plans for future events in the series if it's successful! Cya guys in the next chapter!


	10. Fairy Tail's Predicament! ASURA!

Luffy continued to emit steam in his Second Gear form as he stared down his enemy, the Phantom Lord Guild. Both guilds were in shock of Luffys "Transformation," his skin slightly pink and shiny.

"Zoro, Sanji." Luffy ordered not turning away from the opposing guild.

"You two, n-" Erza demanded but was cut off by Zoro, "Captains Orders." Zoro and Sanji stepped next to their captain, taking his side.

"I'M COMING WITH YOU GUYS!" Natsu yelled trying to reach the pirates but was stopped cold by Erza grabbing his arm.

"I'm going for the iron bastard, you two keep the others off!" Luffy told his 2nd and 3rd strongest members in his crew.

"So... keep doing what we've been doing?" Zoro asked.

"Pretty much," Sanji answered lighting his cigar.

"Figures, alright blond shit, let's see who can rack more points!" Zoro challenged while pulling out all three of his swords. Erza was confused as to what she should do, should she stay and fight with luffy and his crew or retreat with they master in bad condition.

"Luffy's Crew!" Erza called out to the straw hats, they turned to Erza wondering why they were called out.

"We're going to retreat, you stay behind if you want, we need to bring master back in a good condition, get one for Fairy Tail." Erza said. The screw half smiled and turned back to Phantom Lord.

"Would you look at that, Straw Hat's got a skin disorder, the hell's that going to do?" Mocked Gajeel. Luffy pointed his left hand out and aimed at Gajeel and brought his right arm back.

"What? Did cat bite your tongue? Whatever, I'm ending this!" Gajeel charged at Luffy but Gajeel was propelled several meters back and into a wall.

JET PISTOL

Gajeel got out of the the wall he crashed through noticing bruises in the place he was hit.

"What the hell was that!?" Gajeel questioned while Phantom Lord was in awe. Gajeel looked up to start fighting Luffy but Luffy had vanished with Zoro and Sanji still in their places. Gajeel looked around again before being hit again from the side and launched away again and eventually rolled on the floor. Everyone turned to the direction Gajeel was hit and saw Luffy standing there before vanishing once again. Gajeel got up with blood streaming down his lip.

JET RIFLE

Gajeel was hit again and launched away while spitting blood and was knocked down to the ground with another hit from Luffy. He backflipped away from Gajeel and vanished when he made contact with the ground.

"What the hell... IS HE!?" Gajeel screamed with more blood than before. Gajeel turned again looking for Luffy when he got up and was hit again by Luffy from behind but it didn't have much of an effect this time because Gajeel expected it so he was stopped himself from being launched too far.

"What now!?" Gajeel screamed some more, Luffy reappeared on one of the support before pushing himself off.

JET STAMP

Gajeel was knocked to the ground by a very fast kick similar to Jet Pistol.

JET SPEAR

Luffy stomped on Gajeel in the air shoving Gajeel deeper into the ground. Gajeel pushed himself up in utter pain groaning from the pain before Luffy grabbed his long hair and retracted his arm and crashed into Gajeel.

JET MISSILE

Gajeel pushed himself up once more with his face covered in blood and his body in pain, he looked around and saw luffy nowhere to be seen again. Gajeel turned around looking for Luffy before being struck in the face yet again pushing him back but Gajeel didn't fall down.

"Deja vu." Luffy muttered under his breathe.

"No way! Gajeel's getting his ass handed to him!" One of the phantom lord members shouted out.

"Shut the fuck up!" Gajeel shouted back at the member, "Just what the fuck is this, straw hat?!"

"I'll answer that, once you answer a question of mine." Luffy said.

"What?!" Gajeel asked angrily.

"Why the hell did you attack us?" Luffy asked back. Gajeel started to chuckle causing Luffy to raise his eyebrow.

"Bait." Gajeel replied crossing his arms and smirking.

"Bait?" Sanji wondered to himself, "The hell does he mean by "bait"?"

"We aren't fish!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Oh but you idiots are, you fell for our bait like fish." Gajeel said mockingly.

"The hell did we get tricked by?!" Zoro asked.

"I imagine you know a member of your guild named Lucy Heartfilia." Gajeel said.

"Yeah, she's one of my good friends, the hell does she have to do with this?" Luffy asked.

"We were "told" to capture her." Gajeel answered. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji's eyes widened at this realization.

"So you're telling us you deliberately pissed our guild off to go to your shitty place while you capture Lucy while we were distracted?!" Sanji realized. Gajeel nodded and chuckled some more.

"ZORO, SANJI, WE'RE LEAVING!" Luffy yelled returning to his base state and running off with Zoro and Sanji but stealing one of the guild members of phantom lord at the same time.

Somewhere far away, Lucy was being held in an old and dirty castle which so happened to be Phantom Lord's HQ. Lucy's arms were tied together behind her and she was lying on the floor, unconscious. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a torn cell. Lucy sat up looking around, wide-eyed.

"WHAT IS THIS!? WHERE AM I!?" Lucy freaked out frantically looking around the cell.

"Are you awake, Lucy Heartphilia?" Jose asked walking up to the cell containing Lucy.

"WHO IS THAT!?" Lucy wondered looking at the door for her cell. Jose opened up the doors for the cell and entered presenting himself.

"I'm Phantom Lord's Guild Master, Jose." He introduced himself to Lucy with his arms crossed.

"PHANTOM!?" Lucy screamed in shock, "Oh yeah...! I got captured by Element 4, and..."

"I apologize for tying you up and putting you in this filthy jail... But you're still a captive. Please try to understand," Jose told Lucy.

"UNTIE ME! WHO'S A CAPTIVE!? HOW DARE YOU DO ALL THAT TO LEVI AND THE OTEHRS!" Lucy barked at Jose.

"Depending on your attitude, we might treat you as a "VIP" instead of a captive." Jose suggested.

"What...?" Lucy questioned, a centipede crawled up her leg causing her to scream in fear.

"See? You really don't wanna stay in this jail. If you behave, we'll move you to a suite room." Jose told Lucy who was still worrying about the centipede.

"Wh-why did you attack us?" Lucy asked Jose looking up to him.

"Us?" You mean, Fairy Tail?" Jose asked back, "That was an extra, just an extra." Lucy was shocked and wanted to find out more.

"Our true objective was to get a hold of a certain individual. That certain individual happened to belong to Fairy Tail, so we thought why not kill 2 birds with one stone..." Jose explained with a sadistic smile.

"A certain individual?" Lucy wondered.

"You're so slow that I almost can't believe you're a daughter of the heartphilia family." Jose said, disappointed, "Who else could it be? Daughter of the heartphilia conglomerate, Lucy Heartphilia." Lucy started to tremble in shock.

"H-how do you know about that?" Lucy asked.

"I heard... you were hiding your social standing in the guild. I don't know why the daughter of one of the richest men in the country undertakes such cheap and dangerous jobs, but..." Jose explained.

"So then, you... kidnapped me?" Lucy asked (again)

"No, no, please don't be absurd," Jose answered, "It was none other than your father who requested to get you." Lucy's was in pure shock and silence.

"No... lies... why did he...?" Lucy questioned trembling.

"Isn't it normal if a pretty daughter runs away from home, people search for her?" Jose answered.

"HE WOULDN'T! HE WOULD NEVER BOTHER WITH THAT!" Lucy shouted at Jose, "I WON'T GO BACK! I WILL NEVER GO BACK TO SUCH A HOME!"

"My, my, what a troublesome lady." Jose stated.

"Release me at once." Lucy demanded.

"I cannot do that." Jose retorted. Lucy grew silent and started to blush.

"But, I need to use the restroom." Lucy begged.

"Such a classic excuse, isn't it?" Jose laughed.

"No... i mean it. Can't... hold it..." Lucy complained.

Jose pointed to a corner of the room where a bucket sat there.

"Go ahead." Jose pointed.

Lucy was surprised but it was better than nothing.

"Ho ho ho... it's so classic that you won't catch us off-guard." Jose bragged. Lucy stood up and looked down at the bucket.

"A bucket, huh..." Lucy thought.

"YOU'RE ACTUALLY GONNA DO IT!?" Jose was really surprised by this, Jose turned around mumbling to himself. "WHAT A SHAMELESS LADY! And i'm such a gentlemen!" Lucy smiled and walked up behind Jose and kicked him in the dick and everyone knows what happens when a man is kicked in the dick.

"A classic strategy isn't so bad after all." Lucy stated before starting to leave the cell, "well! Be good!" Jose started to laugh and a big grin grew on his face. Lucy looked down and saw she was 9 stories in the air and no way to get down gently.

"Pity... isn't it...? This is our sky prison..." Jose bragged to Lucy as he slowly rose to his feet, "how dare... you do that to me..." Lucy looked down again and closed her eyes. "Lucy..." the words of her father echoed in Lucy's mind. Lucy had to make a decision fast or her plan would be all for nothing.

"Now... come to me... it's punishment time... i have to teach you the atrociousness of the phantom." Jose threatened with a sadistic smile as he crept toward Lucy. Lucy closed her eyes shut and jumped out, "WHA!?" Jose screamed in shock.

"I heard his voice! I'm sure... he's here!" Lucy thought to herself as she fell. She came closer and closer to hitting the floor.

GUM GUM BALLOON

A giant rubber balloon appeared before Lucy decreasing the force of the impact and making her bounce up slightly and falling onto Luffy.

"Thank god I made it!" Luffy praised as he was out of breathe. Lucy looked around for anyone else but saw no one in sight.

"You came back for me?" Lucy asked look at Luffy who she was still sitting on though.

"Yeah... of course... I sent Zoro... and Sanji to tell them what we found out...!" Luffy answered.

"Found out what?" Lucy asked feeling better for Luffy saving her.

"Yeah! Did you know that they attacked us as bait and-" Luffy was about to finish but was cut off by Lucy.

"Yeah, I know..." Lucy said in a guilty tone.

"What's wrong...?" Luffy asked.

"Sorry... i'm sorry..." Lucy apologized and started to tremble slightly.

"Sorry about what? Nothing's your fault." Luffy tried to comfort her.

"It is my fault! But i... still want to stay in the guild... I love fairy tail." Lucy said tearing up.

"Don't cry, Lucy! Everything's okay now! We can't stay here though!" Luffy told her, Lucy wiped her tears and got up off of Luffy as he got up brushing the dirt off his clothes. "Let's go!" Luffy said raising his fist.

In a tree house in the forest East of Magnolia, lives an old acquaintance of Makarov. Porlyusica hates humans, and thus lives peacefully, deep in the forest all by yourself. She's a specialist when it came to healing wounds with magic. Makarov was taken to her place to be healed by her.

Porlyusica is a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face and has reddish eyes. Her attire consists of a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sports a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-life motifs.

Makarov lay on a bed in the tree house covered by a leaf blanket. The members of Fairy Tail that decided to stay with Makarov were told to leave by Porlyusica as she said and I quote, "Go home. Those worried faces are like rubbing salt in a patient's wounds."

"You've caused so much trouble since the old days... for mages, their magic power is like their source of life. The greater the magic power you possess, the more Drain hurts. (Drain is the ability that was used against Makarov last chapter which defeated him.) "If you don't try your best... you could die like this. You're... really a fool..." Porlyusica told Makarov who was still in a serious condition.

At the underground part of the Fairy Tail guild, the rest of the Fairy Tail guild was recovering from their battle against the fake phantom lord guild. Zoro and Sanji informed everyone of their "discoveries" about Phantom's true intentions.

"Where's Luffy?" Erza asked after Zoro and Sanji explained what happened.

"He went to Phantom Lord's HQ to get Lucy back." Sanji said.

"HE LEFT WITHOUT ME!? DAMN IT, ERZA!" Natsu cursed as he was forced to go back because of Erza.

"He went by himself?" Erza got worried thinking Luffy might not be able to make it but she was heavily underestimating Luffy's power. Everyone stopped when they hear some people talking above them.

"Where the hell did it go!?"

"It was Mira who showed us last time, what do we do?"

"I can dig my way down?"

"That's not a good idea." The guild realized Luffy and Lucy came back. Mira left again and opened the trap door to the underground part and waved to Luffy and Lucy.

"Welcome back, you two." Mira welcome with a smile feeling a little better that everyone's back, well... mostly. Luffy and Lucy followed Mira inside and found the rest of the guild bandaged up. Everyone was happy when Luffy and Lucy came back, Lucy explained what happened and where she was taken, so some members began to plan how to attack Phantom's HQ while so felt down still that they had to retreat. Lucy felt guilty still even with Luffy's comfort.

"WHAT THE HELL, LUFFY!? WHY'D YOU HIDE THAT FORM FROM ME!?" Natsu asked luffy, mad that Luffy had a new form that he never showed Natsu yet.

"Sorry, but I only use it when it's really needed, I can't use it for fun." Luffy replied scratching the back of his head.

"What's up? Still worried, Lucy?" Grey asked walking up to her. Lucy was still silent.

"No... it's not that... it's just... i'm sorry..." Lucy apologized more.

"Well, daughters from rich families are destined to be targeted, and it's a man's duty to protect them." Elfman stated while walking up behind grey and joining the group.

"Don't say things like that." Grey told Elfman and turned to him and nodding no.

"But i'm surprised, too. Lucy, why were you hiding it?" Happy asked lookin up to Lucy.

"I wasn't so much hiding it... but i ran away from home... so i didn't feel like talking about it... he didn't care about the daughter who ran away from home for a year... and now he suddenly wants me back... papa did this so he can get me back... he's horrible." Lucy explained to everyone, "though... all of this happened because i ran away from home in the first place, right...?"

"N-no, that's not right! Papa is the bad one." Elfman came to a conclusion.

"Idiot!" Grey just flat out said to Elfman.

"Ah... i mean... PHANTOM!" Elfman said trying to make himself look smart.

"Because of my selfish actions... i can't believe i caused so much trouble for everyone... i'm really sorry... everything's go back to normal if i go home, right?" Lucy suggested.

"No." Luffy said with his arms crossed, "You say that expecting us to be happy when you go back and suffer even more than you have to, you don't need to. As long as we're all here together, no matter what situation we're in, as long as we're all here together as a family, we'll be happy no matter not. But, do you honestly think going back is going to help your problems?"

Lucy looked at the ground thinking hard, "no... I don't want to back, I want to stay here, with Fairy Tail, with everyone!" Lucy admitted to everyone. Everyone smiled when she admitted.

"That's the spirit! Now, let's kick Phantom's ass and continue our adventure!" Natsu said.

"Yeah, speaking of phantom, again. What happened at that other shitty place we raided?" Grey asked Luffy.

"I used 2nd gear as you guys saw me and I fought Gajeel who didn't stand a chance, but I had to be stopped when he told us Lucy was captured." Luffy answered.

At another corner of the guild, Mirajane was begging Laxus for help using a lachryma crystal which is basically a phone that does facetime when you use it.

"Master is seriously wounded, we cannot find mystogan. You're our only hope... Laxus." Mira begged, "please come back... it's an emergency."

"Serves that shitty geezer right! Ha ha ha! It doesn't concern me, go ahead and take care of it yourself." Laxus mocked while laughing. Cana stormed over to the crystal and chewed out Laxus.

"LAXUS! YOU!" Cana was mad at Laxus and his response to their incident.

"Isn't that how it is? That geezer started the fight. Why do we have to clean up his mess?" Laxus stated.

"Lucy, our comrade, is being targeted." Mira told Laxus.

"Huh? Who's that? Ah... that big-boobed newbie, huh." Laxus figured out, "tell her if she becomes my woman, I'll help out. And tell that geezer to hurry up and retire so he can give me the master's position."

"How dare you..." Cana muttered.

"Hey, hey... is that how you talk to someone when asking a favor? Why don't you just strip for me? I'm pretty weak for sexy-" Laxus was cut off by Mirajane shattering the crystal in rage.

"mira..." cana said out of worry.

"That guy's a dick." Sanji said walking up to the two, "we don't need help from the likes of him, I didn't like him from the start. We can beat those bastards without that ass, actually, why the hell is a guy like that in Fairy Tail in the first place?"

Mira started to tear up from rage because of laxus.

"I'M GOING TO FIGHT WITH EVERYONE ELSE!" Mira said without thinking.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Cana was surprised by this.

"CAUSE, I WAS HERE, BUT LUCY GOT KIDNAPPED, AND..." Mira was too mad to think of what to say but a hand was put on her shoulder.

"A delicate woman like you shouldn't fight in these battles, you've already done enough for the guild, Mira, let us handle the rest. You're already a lightbulb for us, we don't want it to go out." Sanji said to attempt to comfort Mira.

"Smooth." Cana thought to herself.

"This money system you guys have here in Fiore is absolute Bullshit, Luffy's bounty should not be that low, he's an incredible guy, he'll win the battle for us." Sanji tried to comfort her more. In the shower room, Erza was... well... showering, and thinking deeply about Fairy Tail's situation.

"Master's absence... as well as laxus... and mystogan. We have many injured... it's impossible to continue this fight any further..." Erza thought to herself.

"Jose is probably at the top floor. I'm gonna tear him a new one." The words of makarov echoed in her mind. Erza punch the wall in anger.

"If only... i went with him... pathetic! It's all my fault!" Erza thought to herself. All of a sudden, she heard loud stomping, and so did everyone else.

"IT'S COMING FROM OUTSIDE!" One of the guild members cried out. Erza covered herself with a tower and immediately went outside with everyone else to find the Phantom Lord's HQ Moving towards them on 6 giant mechanical legs.

"WHA-WHAT IS THAT...?" Everyone asked.

"I've seen shit in my life, but never, have I seen shit as crazy as this!" Sanji stated lighting his cigar.

"THAT'S SO COOL AND BAD!" Luffy said as he loved technology and what it could do but it was Phantom Lord so it was bad.

"I never imagined... they'd attack us like this..." Erza thought. The Phantom Lord HQ continued to walk above the ocean next to Fairy Tail's guild hall. A large cannon emerged from the HQ and charged up.

"THIS IS BAD! EVERYBODY, GET DOWN!" Erza shouted at everyone realizing what the cannon was.

"THAT'S A MAGIC CONVERGENT CANNON!" A guild member shouted out.

"ARE THEY TRYING TO BLOW OUR GUILD AWAY!?" Another one shouted.

"EVERYONE, GET DOWN!" Erza ordered. An ball of magic started to form in front of the cannon and slowly grew bigger and bigger.

Erza ran toward the HQ hoping to stop it.

"ERZAAAAH" a guild member shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!?" Another one asked.

Erza's towel fell off as she changed into another armor. Light covered her body before fading revealing Erza wearing a large, blue and navy colored armor. The breastplate is composed of different plates joined together, with four, prominent tube-like ornaments on the front, right above her breasts, below the the high armored collar. The shoulder pads are very large and sport prominent plates shaped like spikes, protruding from a darker part which composes the base of the structure. The armor is completed by a helmet which covers the top and sides of erza's face, leaving the back part of her head, exposed, and sporting prominent spikes jutting outwards.

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE DOWN OUR GUILD!" Erza shouted after equipping her armor.

"ADAMANTINE ARMOR!" A guild member yelled out.

"Don't tell me she's gonna try to stop the attack...?" Another guild member asked.

"Even though the armor is famous for its high defensive power..." another guild member said.

"NO! ERZA! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" Yet another guild member yelled at Erza.

"GET DOOOOWN!" Erza demanded one last time.

Natsu charged in to help Erza but was held back by Grey.

"ERZA!" Natsu called out to Erza.

"NASTU! YOU JUST GOTTA BELIEVE IN ERZA HERE!" Grey told Natsu. The cannon finally fired shoot a large, massive laser toward the guild hall and got closer and closer rapidly. Erza went into a defensive stance and the blast was going to hit any minute now and closed her eyes. She felt nothing yet, she felt the same, what happened? She opened her eyes and found Zoro in front of her holding off the laser with all 3 of his swords.

"ZORO!?" Erza was caught off-guard, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"I'll... never be... a better swordsman... If i don't test my... limits!" Zoro answered struggling to hold it back.

"MOVE! I'LL HOLD IT BACK!" Erza told Zoro who was slowly being pushed back. The other guild members stared at awe as Zoro was still managing to hold it back.

"I like this guild... I like all you guys... I'm doing this to protect you guys... and to become... the world's best... SWORDSMAN!" Zoro yelled. A purple spiky aura surrounded Zoro and he was slowly consumed in a purple ball.

DEMON AURA NINE SWORD STYLE: ASURA

"NINE SWORDS!?" Everyone was shocked. The ball Zoro was consumed by faded revealing Zoro with 6 arms with a sword in each hand and 3 heads with a sword being carried in each mouth.

ASURA: 324 CALIBER PHOENIX

Zoro slashed at the beam slicing it to bits and proceeded to slash his swords toward to the guild hall to release 9 massive air projectiles which sliced parts of their hq off and sliced the cannon in half. Zoro was out of breathe and his other 4 arms retracted in his original 2 arms and his other 2 heads merged into his center head, Zoro fell to his knees still carrying the swords in each part.

"Did you just see what I just saw?" A guild member asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah, and I can't believe it!" Another guild member answered also wide-eyed.

"Zoro possessed this kind of power this whole time...? If he's the 2nd strongest, how strong could Luffy be...!?" Erza thought to herself in shock. The straw hats ran up to Zoro congratulating him for saving the guild.

"Zoro, I didn't know you could do that!" Luffy said amazed by what Zoro was capable of.

"Well, Chopper and I saw him do it before when we were fighting again that jerk, Shiki." Usopp told Luffy.

"G-guys! With the straw hats having that much power! We can actually do this!" A guild member cheered. the rest of the guild was processing that Zoro was capable of doing something Erza couldn't manage.

"If Zoro's that strong... how much stronger is Luffy...? Is he actually stronger than me!?" Natsu thought, coming to a realization, "No, gotta think about the current situation."

"hand over Lucy Heartphilia right now." Jose said over the speakers of the HQ and Fairy Tail heard. Guild members were yelling back at Jose saying no and all that. Lucy started to tear up a little bit.

"I..." Lucy didn't know what to say about everyone's devotion to protecting her.

"WE'D RATHER DIE THAN GIVE UP ON OUR COMRADE!" Erza Shouter as loud as she can. The rest of fairy tail agreed,

"OUR ANSWER WON'T CHANGE NO MATTER WHAT!" Natsu yelled too.

"WE'RE GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES!" Luffy shouted. Lucy started to cry, she was with the right people.

"I see... THEN WE'LL FIRE AN EVEN BIGGER AND STRONGER JUPITER! NOW STRUGGLE IN THIS 15 MINUTE TERROR UNTIL IT'S RELOADED!" Jose yelled.

"Uhh... master, that moss haired guy sliced the cannon in half!" A phantom member told Jose.

"THEN REPAIR IT THEN!" Jose yelled at the member.

"But it's going to take to long, we'd have to take a while to repair it, we can't do it right now!" The member told Jose. Fairy tail heard a death scream from the speakers as Jose just killed the member.

"That guy said you had a moss head, too." Sanji told Zoro with a half smile.

"Shut... the hell... up... deformed eyebrows..." Zoro shot back at Sanji. Phantom soldiers emerged from the castle and flew over to Fairy Tail.

"WHA...!? THEIR SOLDIERS ARE COMING OUT!" A fairy tail member cried out.

"NO WAY!" Another member cried out.

"They're gonna throw everything they have at us!" Another member said.

"Feel the pain, fairy tail. You have 2 choices. Die by my soldiers, or hand her over!" Jose threatened. The soldiers got closer and they were ghosts, not live humans.

"That's Jose's magic, "shade"... they're not human, they're just ghost soldiers that he created.

"Guys, we gotta go to their HQ and beat Jose to get them off our asses!" Luffy told the rest of Fairy Tail.

"HAPPY!" Natsu called for Happy who grabbed natsu and lifted him in the air and took him to the HQ.

"AYE, SIR!" Happy cheered on natsu.

"ELFMAN! WE'RE GOING, TOO! Grey told Elfman who agreed to come along.

"I'll tag in, too!" Sanji said following behind grey and elfman.

"You did good, my friend." Luffy told Zoro patting him on the back, "stay back, the others and I will take care of them!"

"Don't hog all of the fun... I'm going when I'm ready!" Zoro told Luffy.

Luffy smiled and nodded before using Gum Gum Rocket to catch up with the others. Mira grabbed Lucy by the wrist and took her somewhere for her to hide.

"LUCY! COME THIS WAY." Mira ordered Lucy.

"I HAVE TO FIGHT WITH THE OTHERS, TOO! IT'S ALL OF MY FAULT THAT THIS HAPPENED!" Lucy rejected.

"No, lucy. No one thinks it is." Mira told Lucy, "for our comrades who were defeated. For our guild, and to protect you... everyone's proud of this war. So please listen to me." Mira used her magic to make Lucy fall asleep and was caught my Mira.

"REEDUS! BRING LUCY TO THE "HIDEOUT"!" Mira ordered reedus. Reedus did as told and took Lucy to the "hideout". Mira used her transformation magic to transform into Lucy.

"I... I don't have any more power to fight..." Mira thought to herself, "but i'll protect my comrades at any cost!"

At the Hq, Natsu and Luffy and Happy went as a group going to the cannon first.

"Whoa, Zoro sliced that thing clean in half!" Natsu said in amazement.

"Whoa! Check it out, Natsu! I see a hold at the end of the cannon, it probably leads in, let's go!" Luffy told Natsu as they headed for the hole Luffy pointed out. They entered the hole and found themselves in the cannon room with the magic ammo but it was wrecked so it was useless.

"Zoro really did a number! He's so strong!" Happy said.

"Anyways, let's go kick Jose's ass for master!" Luffy said as they ran off in a random direction before a voice cut them off saying "I won't... let you do that...". Natsu found the person who said that and charged for him with a flaming fist.

"I won't let you..." he said as natsu got closer and all of a sudden, Natsu punched himself.

"NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Happy asked.

"NO... MY BODY JUST MOVED...! Natsu told Happy as he rolled across the floor but stopped himself and picked himself up. The figure revealed himself to be Totomaru of the Element 4.

He is a young man with long, two-toned hair of black and white that is tied up into a japanese-style top knot on the back of his head, with the black portion overlaying the front and left side of his head, leaving the smaller white portion concentrated on the left, with the top knot also having the two separate colors correspondingly. On his face, he sports a simple marking consisting of 3 horizontal black bars passing across the ridge of his nose and both cheeks in a linear formation, with the one in the middle being the longest. He is garbed in a ninja-like attire.

"You're the one... getting in our way..."" Totomaru told Natsu.

"MOVE!" Natsu yelled at him.

"WE'RE GONNA KICK JOSE'S ASS!" Luffy yelled at Totomaru as well.

"No." he simply replied.

"Luffy, you go, this guy's pissing me off!" Nastu whispered to Luffy and he simply nodded. Luffy started to run off.

"I said... i won't let you... did i not?" Totomaru said putting his hand out in front of him aiming at Luffy.

"YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT ME!" Nastu yelled charging at Totomaru but he punched himself again and he rolled on the floor. "OWWWWW... THIS AGAIN... WHAT'S THIS...? BASTARD!" Natsu charged for him again but he ended up being hit Totomaru's knee and suddenly, Natsu was in a fiery tornado.

"I'm totomaru, a controller of the fire element... all flames are controlled by me." He told Natsu.

"WHAT!?" Nastu was shocked that Totomaru could control fire as well.

"WHETHER IT BE AN ENEMY'S OR NATURE'S, ALL THE FLAMES OUT THERE ARE MINE!" Totomaru shouted at Natsu.

"MY FLAME IS MINE!" Natsu yelled back at Totomaru.

"This seems to turn out bad for you... mr. Fire mage." Totomaru stated.

BLUE FIRE

Totomaru threw blue, cold fire at Natsu and consumed him in it. Natsu began to absorb the Blue Fire and eat it all. Totomaru was surprised by what Natsu managed.

"Whoa! Cold! It's my first time eating such cold fire." Natsu admittted letting out a deep breath.

"I see... you're the rumored fire dragon slayer. I guess it turns out bad for both of us." Totomaru told Nastu, "cause neither of our flames our effective against each other."

"Don't jump to conclusions. You didn't even taste my flame yet." Natsu shot at Totomaru.

"I told you, i won't get hit by any flame attack." Totomaru deflected the shot (not literally). Natsu thought of what to do and had an idea.

"How about this magic?" Natsu asked blowing up his cheeks. (Not literally)

"As long as it's "flame," I can control any magic." Totomaru warned.

SALAMANDER'S...

"It won't work!" Totomaru warned Natsu again, "i know this! It's the magic that he spews out a flame from his mouth..." Totomaru thought.

SPIT!

Natsu spit into Totomaru's eye making him scream. Natsu couldn't stop laughing at Totomaru's reaction which enraged Totomaru.

"PUNK! YOU TRICKED ME!" Totomaru shouted at Natsu.

ORANGE FIRE

Totomaru threw orange, foul-smelling, fire at Natsu.

"FIRE MAGIC IS MY FOOD. I WONDER WHAT FLAVOR THIS ONE IS!" natsu wondered, the orange fire consumed Natsu and Natsu attempted to absorb it but started coughing. "WH-WHAT IS THIS!? IT STINKS!" Natsu complained and tearing up from the coughing and the bad smell. "WUOOOOH! MY NOSE IS COMING OFF!"

"Ha ha ha! It's the shit-scent flame." Totomaru told Natsu.

"YOU'RE VULGAR, AREN'T YOU!?" Natsu said.

"I-it was you who started it!" Totomaru said back.

Natsu covered himself in his own flames disintegrating the orange flames.

"I'VE HAD IT!" Natsu snapped charging toward Totomaru but his punch completely missed.

"Did you just give up on magic and gonna use your fists instead? Then i'll be advantaged for using a sword." Totomaru said slashing at natsu with a sword knocking him back. Natsu got up and started to jump around trying to find the chance to hit Totomaru. "You never learn, do you...?" Totomaru asked making Natsu hit himself again. But the he exploded in fire which caught Totomaru in the blast, too. Blood was streaming down natsu's lip and Totomaru was burnt. "He... made the flame's big enough so that it would reach me!" Totomaru thought to himself. Natsu shot a large massive flame out of his hand and Totomaru jumped back dodging it. "I won't fall for the same trick, twice!" Totomaru told Natsu. Totomaru attempted to control the flame but couldn't. "WHA!? TH-THAT FLAME DOESN'T MOVE!" Totomaru complained, "i-is it anti-controlled!? Did he learn that in the middle of the battle!?" Totomaru thought to himself.

"THIS IS MY FLAME! DON'T MOVE IT WITHOUT MY CONSENT!" Natsu yelled at Totomaru, Natsu turned his arm to face Totomaru, moving the flame. Totomaru started to run away from the flame and laughing.

"IF IT DOESN'T REACH ME, IT HAS NO MEANING!" Totomaru laughed. Natsu smirked and shot another flame from his other hand ahead of Totomaru and immediately closing the gap catching Totomaru in the flames and burning him to a crisp. Natsu panted but eventually stopped, the ground started to shake and the entered building was twisting and turning and transformed into a Giant Robot. (Transformer basically).

Everyone outside of the HQ looked up to the robot and was speechless.

"What the hell, Even I can't manage that!" Franky said, jealous that there's something that he's not capable of doing.

"Wh...what on earth... is that...?" Cana asked. Everyone was freaking out, The robot took a step foward, then another, and another and started marching toward the guild hall, slowly.

"IS IT GOING TO TRAMPLE THE GUILD?!" A guild member screamed.

"CONCENTRATE ON THE ENEMY IN FRONT OF YOU! NATSU AND LUFFY ARE SURE TO STOP THAT GIANT ROBOT FOR US!" Cana tried to calm everyone down.

"Ah... but natsu's in there... it's a vehicle..." a guild member said.

"Oh... we still have luffy." Cana said.

In the HQ, Sanji, Elfman, and Grey found natsu on the floor, Motion sick with happy bouncing around because the robot was moving. Grey caught Happy and the 3 of them walked up to natsu.

"Natsu, you're pathetic, ya know that?" Grey mocked Natsu.

"Vehicles shouldn't make a man sick, he should make them sick!" Elfman stated. The robot stopped moving and Natsu got up immediately.

"Huh? It stopped..." Grey pointed out the obvious.

"I'll go and see what's going on outside!" Happy told the group and flew off.

The Giant Robot was right in front of the guild hall now. The robot started to draw something in the air and giant marks were left in the air from what it drew.

"IT'S A MAGIC SEAL! THIS BUILDING THING IS A MAGE?!" Cana yelled in shock. Everyone freaked out and screamed. Mira, who was tending to Erza in a seperate building, still disguised as Lucy, watched the turn of events happen and was surprised.

"THIS SEAL IS... ABYSS BREAK...?!" Mira thought, "ISN'T THAT ONE OF THE FORBIDDEN SPELLS...?"

"SUCH A HUGE SEAL... THIS IS BAD! THE DARK BLAST WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING ALL THE WAY TO THE CALDIA CATHEDRAL!" Loki yelled.

Happy went back inside the machine to tell the group about the news. Natsu didn't believe him but Happy was telling the truth. Happy also told them about it's destructive power.

"LET'S STOP IT!" natsu said going in one direction.

"WE'LL SPLIT UP AND FIND THIS MOVING GUILD'S POWER SOURCE!" Grey announced their plan while going in another direction.

"IT'S JUST ONE CRAZY THING AFTER ANOTHER...!" Elfman said going in another direction with Sanji.

Everyone down below were freaking out and attempting to figure out what to do.

"Mira... how long will it take for that spell to activate?" Cana asked Mira behind a wall.

"I think... about ten minutes..." Mira answered Cana, "I wonder if there's a way to destroy the power source..."

"The guys on the inside must be thinking the same thing." Cana told Mira.

"Natsu and Luffy aren't the only ones in there?" Mira asked.

"No... grey, elfman, and Sanji are in there, too." Cana answered.

"ELFMAN?! WHY?!" Mira was shocked that her brother went in, too.

"Don't act so surprised... elfman is-" cana was cut off by Mira's worry.

"HE CAN'T!" Mira yelled, "ELFMAN CAN'T FIGHT! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT, TOO CANA!"

"He can fight... he took part in the fighting before." Cana denied Mira.

"It's one thing to go up against soldiers... but if he finds himself up against the leaders... the way he is now..." Mira said.

"Hey... mira... i know you and elfman were both terribly hurt but elfman is trying hard to keep moving onward... and plus, Sanji's there, Sanji and Elfman and friends and Sanji's sure to help Elfman out, for you." cana told Mira.

"W-what?" Mira wondered what she meant.

"It amazes me that you never figured it out, Mira, Sanji LOVES you, he cares about you more than just a friend, he cares about your family, he's risking his life for you and your brother!" Cana told Mira. Mira was shocked and clenched her fists.

"I need to go, too..." mira thought to herself. Mira stormed out of the building and waved her arms toward the machine. "I'M THE ONE YOU'RE AFTER, RIGHT?! STOP ATTACKING THE GUILD RIGHT NOW!" Mira screamed at Phantom lord, still disguised as Lucy with the other members telling her to stop. "That should buy us a little time...!" Mira thought to herself.

A phantom guild member looked down at the lucy imposter with binoculars and was getting ready to tell Jose that Lucy's there but Jose told him she's an imposter.

"Disappear. Little imposter." Jose said over the speakers. Mira was shocked that he figured the scheme out. "I knew right from the very start that lucy wasn't there. "There's no way that the person who was targeted would be sent to the front lines." Jose said over the speakers.

"I'm... completely useless..." mira thought as she reared up from her failed plan. The robot continued to form the magic seal. Inside the HQ, Elfman and Sanji were still looking around the hq looking for a way to stop the robot.

"UOOOOOOSH! I AM ELFMAN! I WILL PROTECT FAIRY TAIL IF IT COSTS ME MY LIFE!" Elfman shouted while running through a long room. Sanji rolled his eyes because Elfman was being too loud.

"Elfman! Check this out!" Sanji stopped Elfman and pointed at a growing bump in the floor that slowly grew. Monsieur Sol emerged from the ground in his usual stance.

"Salut." Sol said with a grin. Cana had her arm around Mirajane as she tried to make Mirajane feel better. Guild members around were making plans to make a break for it seeing the seal's almost done.

"You want to leave the guild behind?" Cana asked the others.

"Ah... no..." they answered.

"There are people fighting for us in there, too! We have to believe in them." Cana told everyone. The robot reached over and grabbed Mirajane with one hand and still doing the seal with the other. Mira screamed as she was slowly being crushed by the robot's fingers.

"MIRAAAA!" Cana yelled for Mirajane who was being taken away, "HURRY UP AND STOP THAT GIANT! NATSU, LUFFY, GREY, ELFMAN, AND SANJI!"

Jose smirked as he watched the events play out with his arms behind his back.

"So you're the bastard who's been doing all this...?" Luffy asked.

Jose turned around and saw Luffy standing there at the door of his room with a furious expression.

"Perhaps, and who might you be?" Jose asked.

"The future pirate king, AND THE WRECKER OF YOUR SHIT!" Luffy shouted at Jose.

"We'll see about that." Jose said and turned completely toward Luffy.

What Chaos! Fairy Tail's in Deep Shit! Can Luffy defeat Jose!? Can Mirajane be saved before being crushed to death!? Find out! Next chapter!

Hey guys, I didn't like the old style of writing to much so I resorted to this, I hope you enjoy, this was difficulty to work on and I hope you enjoy this new style, sorry if I used the same words multiple times, actually, throughout the entire thing, it's one of the few times I wrote a story in this style so you need to give me a small break, but as always, thanks for reading and see you next chapter!


	11. Luffy vs Jose, the Epic Showdown

Shit, was getting real for Fairy Tail. The hot chick everyone likes (Mirajane) was captured by this giant ass transformers that's not unicron. And Luffy goes to fight this gay guy with lipstick in the giant transformer. In the meantime, some other fairy tail members look for a way to destroy the giant transformer or to stop it. And we focus our attention on Sanji and elfman as they meet Monsieur Sol, a guy who's muscles should be torn apart because of the way he stands.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Sanji asked getting in a battle stance.

"My name is sol. You may call me monsieur sol." Sol answered sanji still in his stupid ass crooked stance.

"What great timing. You can tell me how to stop this giant." Elfman told Sol as he raised his right arm. He tensed his arm up and his arm turned blocky and eventually, into a beast arm which was is dark in color and sports prominent muscles

BEAST ARM: BLACK BULL

"Huh, cool trick, Elfman." Sanji complimented Elfman.

"Thanks." Elfman thanked Sanji.

"Oh? Will you be all right with just that one arm? It seems the rumors were accurate after all..." Sol said, "I know all about you... no, more than that, my head contains details pertaining to all the mages of Fairy Tail." Elfman lunged toward Sol but Sol jumped out the way of the punch. "I do believe... you had a younger sister, yes?" Elfman was surprised that Sol knew, only the guild knew of this.

SABLE DANCE

Sol created a swirl of sand around Elfman, which attacked him from every side.

"WHERE DID HE...?!" Elfman asked himself unable to see anything because of all the sand.

ROCHE CONCERTO

Sol threw a barrage of massive rocks at Elfman knocking Elfman back. Elfman looked up and revealed he was bleeding from his forehead and his lip and his left eye was bruised.

"A while back, you underwent a full-body take o-" Sol was cut off by Sanji kicking him into a wall.

"I'm butting in, yo Elfman, you know this guy? He knows you have a little sister." Sanji asked.

"Never met him in my life until now." Elfman answered getting up completely.

"Oh my, you were discriminated in your family." Sol said getting up and pointing at Sanji.

"The hell are you on about." Sanji asked getting irritated with Sol.

"You disappointed your father because you were not like your siblings and you were discriminated." Sol told Sanji. Sanji's eyes widened with rage.

"how the hell do you know that!?" Sanji demanded an answer getting in a battle stance.

"And you..." Sol turned to Elfman, "You attempted a full-body takeover but it went wrong and you went on a rampage. Your little sister gave up her life to stop you, am I right?"

"Back off asshat, answer my question, how the hell do you know our pasts!?" Sanji demanded getting furios with Sol. Sol ignored Sanji and continued to smile.

BEAST ARM: IRON BULL

Elfman transformed his arm into that of a large beast's arm composed of metal, which is similar to a gauntlet, sporting plates and different lines and bolts.

"Let's kick this guy's ass." Elfman told Sanji as he too got in a battle stance. Sanji ran toward Sol jumping in the air and diving toward Sol, feet first. Sol dug through the ground dodging Sanji's kick. Sanji landed on the floor and looked around for Sol before being uppercutted by Sol. Elfman ran toward Sol and threw a punch with his Iron Bull Arm but Sol pulled the same trick on Elfman and dug up underneath Elfman and like a snake, started to wrap himself around Elfman's arm.

"Salut." Sol said staring at Elfman.

"UGH... DISGUSTING GUY..." Elfman complained trying to tear Sol off his arm.

"Non, non, non, that is nonsense with three "non's!" Sol said as Elfman tried to tear him off Elfman.

"WHY DON'T YOU GET OFF ME, MONCHER SOL?!" Elfman demanded trying harder and harder.

"It's "monsieur", actually." Sol corrected Elfman and kicked Elfman's neck from the side as he unwinded from Elfman knocking him back a few meters and eventually making him roll on the floor. "Have we reached the finale already?" Sol asked Elfman.

"NOT YET!" Sanji shot at Sol coming up behind Sol ready to unleash an attack.

COLLIER

Sanji kicked Sol in the neck and knocked him to the ground.

ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSE

Sanji delivered a massive vertical kick by lifting one of his legs 180 degrees in the air hitting Sol in the air.

SANTEN DECOUPAGE

Sanji was getting ready to do a roundhouse kick when Sol comes near but Sol dodged the kick and roundhouse kicked Sanji away.

"I am an expert when it comes it hand-to-hand combat, fool." Sol informed Sanji who just lay on the floor.

"This guy... he's a lot stronger than he looks...!" Elfman thought to himself, "I have no choice but to do it!" Elfman started to transform and mutate and as he transformed, an image of his little sister appeared in his thoughts. "Lisanna..." Elfman started to Groan in pain as he slowly transformed.

"Hmmmm...! You should avoid attempting that which you cannot achieve! It would appear your power has fallen drastically thanks to that attempt!" Sol yelled reaching for Elfman to finish him off. Sol jump kicked Elfman and unleashed a flurry of hits on Elfman hitting him from everywhere.

PLATRE SONATA

Sol created a large clenched fist made of plaster in front of him and sent it flying toward Elfman knocking Elfman away through the walls and he landed on a small part of the robot.

"This is the power of element 4." Sol stated bowing.

"ELFMAN!" Sanji got furios and started spinning at high speeds, until he slowed down and lifted his leg to reveal his leg burning hot with fire.

DIABLE JAMBE

"I believe that hurts you more than it hurts me, my friend." Sol told Sanji laughing a little bit. Sanji grunted and does a running jump and kicks with both legs into Sol's stomach rapidly and his legs went right through Sol with Sanji burning up the blood that dripped from Sol. Sanji roundhouse kicked Sol into the wall.

"SISTER!" Elfman yelled as he saw Mirajane being crushed by the robot. Mira took cried out for Elfman but could barely make any sound.

"MIRAJANE!?" Sanji screamed running toward the hole Elfman made through the wall and found Mirajane being crushed, "MIRAAAAAA!" Sanji jumped in the air, his eyes focused on Mirajane and her barely open eyes focused on him.

EXTRA HACHIS

Sanji launched a fierce barrrage of flaming kicks at he arm which was holding Mirajane, the light from the attack and the speed which it is delivered made it look like one big fire blast. The end of the arm Mirajane was on slowly shook and it grew worse as Sanji made dents deeper and deeper into the arms until he destroyed the arm completely the hand's grip loosened and Mira fell out falling to the water below. Sanji landed on one of the falling debris of the arm and launched himself foward toward Mirajane. Sanji grew closer and closer and grabbed ahold of Mirajane and carried her in his arms. That's solved but what the hell does he do now!? He's still falling! Sanji couldn't think of anything and kicked his leg and suddenly, he was launched upwards into the air and caught up with the falling debris, he landed on the debris again and launched himself upward and ascended past Elfman. Sanji landed in front of Elfman with Mirajane still in his.

"ARE YOU OKAY, MIRA!?" Sanji asked with a worried look, Elfman got up and was worried for his sister. Mira barely opened her eyes and saw Sanji with a surprised look when she opened her eyes.

"Sanji... Elfman..." Mira muttered feeling a little embarrassed being in Sanji's arms, "can... you put me down...?" Mira asked.

"Y-yeah." Sanji stuttered helping her onto her feet, "What happened, Mira? I thought you were supposed to be staying back." Sanji told Mira who was trembling a little, still scared from nearly dying. Mira teared up a little from her fear, Sanji put his arm on Mirajane and smiled. "It's okay Mira, everything's okay now! Everyone's okay still, Luffy's going to pound Jose to pulp and end it all." Sanji attempted to comfort Mira.

"Sis, sorry I couldn't save you... I was weak..." Elfman worried thinking she was disappointed.

"No... Elfman, I know you did your best..." Mira told Elfman and turning around to hug him. Elfman teared up a little bit but hugged his sister back. Sanji sat back and smiled that the two of them were happy.

"We should probably go inside, it might be a little dangerous out here cause we might fall." Sanji joked a little trying to lighten the mood. Mira stopped embracing Elfman and turned to Sanji prepared to say something but looked as if she didn't know what to say. "Did I say something...?" Sanji wondered what Mira wanted to say.

"Cana told me..." Mira stopped and looked at the floor.

"What's she say?" Sanji asked really curios now and so was Elfman.

"That you loved me..." Mira continued blushing slightly. Sanji was taken aback but he couldn't hide his feelings because it was true.

"YOU LOVE MY SISTER!?" Elfman freaked out and surprised.

"... is it true, Sanji?" Mira asked looking up to Sanji. Sanji cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head but became serious.

"Yes, I can't lie about it, I love you deeply, before, I would fall in love with other women because of their looks, but their personalities were rotten. But you mirajane, truly captured my heart, you weren't just beautiful, your personality was as beautiful as you were, Mira. I've never met a woman so kind in my life, but knowing my luck, I'd end up getting turned down like with everyone else..." Sanji told her feeling slightly bummed thinking Mira would reject him. Sanji all of a sudden felt her lips pressed against his, her arms wrapped around him.

"Shit... this... is... SO... MANLY! GOOD JOB BRO!" Elfman congratulated Sanji who was paralyzed from the kiss. Mira backed off with her arms still around Sanji.

"How can I reject a man who's done so much for me and Elfman, I haven't met a man as handsome and kind as you, Sanji... I... love you..." Mira admitted blushing immensely. Tears ran down sanji's cheeks from this.

"This... means so much to me..." Sanji said embracing Mira too. Elfman walked up to them and hugged them both. They stayed like that for a couple seconds,"We should probably go inside now, it's more safe." Sanji told the two while wiping his tears.

"Wait a minute, i want to see something." Mira said looking up at the other arm that was still drawing the seal, "the speed at which he's drawing the seal... it's become slower. I wonder why."

"Maybe I slowed it down by destroying one of it's arms...?" Sanji asked, "although it'd be difficult because the arm would be moving if I tried to destroy the other one."

"The four elemental forbidden spell... abyss break... four elements... fire... water... wind... earth..." Mira thought to herself, "YOU TWO! HOW MANY OF THE ELEMENT 4 ARE LEFT?!" Sanji thought to himself and so did Elfman.

"There's that one guy that Natsu beat and there's that guy I killed..." Sanji said pointing at where Sol is.

"As i thought... when you defeated him, the giant's movement becomes slower." Mira concluded from the data she had.

"Oh, that makes sense." Sanji said not sarcastically.

"IN OTHER WORDS, THE GIANT'S POWER SOURCE ARE THE 4 ELEMENTS! IF WE DEFEAT ALL OF THE ELEMENT 4, WE CAN PREVENT THE SPELL!" Mira shouted for the rest of Fairy Tail to hear. "We need to go find the rest!" Mira told her brother and Sanji and ran inside with them. Everyone down below who were fighting the ghost soldiers were thankful Mirajane was okay finally but they didn't catch what happened after that with her and Sanji, they just knew that the she was okay.

In Jose's throne room with Jose and Luffy, getting ready for the epic fight.

"Did you say you were a pirate...?" Jose asked with his attention on Luffy now.

"Yeah, but right now, i'm not someone who's trying to be a pirate king... I'M SOMEONE WHO'S PROTECTING THEIR GUILD!" Luffy answered Jose.

"A pirate among the Fairy Tail guild? Interesting, but I have no time for you, boy." Jose told Luffy

"You aren't going to be able to brush me to the side like that." Luffy said to Jose.

"I don't have time for this, ARIA!" Jose called out to Aria from before, (the one who beat Makarov), "Aria, I need you here this instant!"

"Looks like you're servant's busy, perfect, just me and you." Luffy cheered.

"Yes... you and i..." Jose said not wanting to put up with Luffy. In other places, Natsu was occupying Aria.

"When the wings of flame rot and fall away... yes... all that doth is a dragon's corpse." Aria told to Natsu as the wind (cliche) blew against his clothes.

"NATSU... THIS GUY'S ONE OF THE ELEMENT FOUR!" Happy informed Natsu.

"I am called aria... pinnacle of the Element Four. I have come to slay the dragon." Aria introduced himself and got in a fighting stance, getting ready to fight Natsu. Elsewhere on the robot, Grey got outside of the robot on a large platform with a few windows on the floor here and there but what was odd was that it was raining there, specifically.

"Rain... was it raining before?" Grey thought to himself as he covered his face with one of his hands trying to block out the rain.

"pitter patter..." Juvia repeated. In the distance, "yes... juvia, the woman of rain, of the Element Four. Pitter Patter..."

"Element Four..." Grey repeated to himself.

"To think that you could defeat two of the Elements. However, Juvia and Aria are not to be taken lightly." Juvia informed Grey of what he's up against.

"Sorry, but it doesn't matter if you're a woman or even a child... i don't go easy on anybody who hurts my friends." Grey informed Juvia of who she was dealing with. Juvia stared at Grey and blushed and started to walk away.

"Y...yes... i have lost this battle... farewell." Juvia continued to walk away.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! THE HELL'S WITH THAT?!" Grey shouted surprised by what Juvia did. She suddenly stopped and put her right hand on her chest. Grey ran up to catch up with her to get her to slow down the robot. "WAIT UP, WOMAN! YOU CAN DAMN WELL STOP THIS GIANT!" Grey reached his arm out and grabbed her shoulder. Everything was quiet until she turned around in a flash and materialized a large circular mass of water and captured Grey inside.

WATER LOCK

Grey struggled to breathe and a wound from the raid on the fake guild hall opened up causing blood to leak out. Juvia had a surprised expression, almost in shock when that happened. Grey started to freeze the ball of water and shattered it with his strength. Grey landed on his knees and slowly got up while covering the wound with his hands.

"Huh... ya got me good there, didn't ya..." Grey sort of complimented as he got up. Juvia screamed and blushed. Grey took of his shirt and revealed his lower torso to be covered in bandages. Gray extended his arms foward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shot toward Juvia.

ICE MAKE: LANCE

The lances impaled Juvia and went right through her but no blood came out, just... water... her body still stood with the parts that the lances hit gone but she looked like she was made of water.

"Juvia's body is formed of the rain itself... pitter patter..." Juvia said.

"WATER?!" Was Grey's reaction. The missing parts of Juvia's body were filled in and she was once whole again. Juvia seemed really nervous and shy.

"FAREWELL, SWEET, FLOWER OF LOVE!" Juvia yelled out to Grey as she creates a single wave of multiple blades that resemble scythes and launched them at Grey.

WATER SLICER

"THE HELL'S THIS WOMAN SAYING?!" Grey thought to himself as he dodged the blades and started to formulate his next attack.

ICE MAKE: BATTLE AXE

Grey created an axe out of ice and swung it around him slicing the blades and cutting Juvia in half but she regenerated.

"It it impossible for you to defeat Juvia. There is still time for you to be saved." Juvia told Grey, "i request that you bring Lucy to me. If you do so, i shall speak with our master and convince him to withdraw."

"Hey... quit saying screwed up things. Both sides have come too far to just stop fighting now. Lucy's our friend. I won't hand her over even if I die!" Grey told Juvia popping his knuckles. Juvia dropped her umbrella and had a shocked expression on her face as she had both her hands on her face. Juvia's arms dropped and so did her head as she started to cry. Grey just stood there wondering what the hell was going on with her. Juvia curled up in a ball before steam started to emit from her body (no, she's not using second gear.) and exploded in rage.

"JUVIA CANNOT FORGIVE THIS! JUVIA SHALL NEVER FORGIVE LUCY!" Juvia screamed.

"BOILED WATER?!... and why's she so mad at Lucy?!" Grey thought to himself.

SIERRA

Juvia charged toward Grey covered in a mass of water at incredible speeds. Grey attempted to block the attack but was hit anyways preventing him from using his magic fast enough.

"SO FAST! MY SHAPED MAGIC CAN'T KEEP UP!?" Grey thought to himself as he just recovered from the hit. Juvia charged at Grey again but Grey dodged under her like Neo from Matrix. "IF I DON'T BUY MYSELF SOME TIME..." Grey thought as he was hit again by Juvia and knocked inside the robot.

ICE MAKE: SHIELD

Grey created a large shield made of ice shielding Grey. Juvia made contact with the shield and melted right through it.

"MY JEALOUSY IS BOILING!" Juvia yelled as she came closer to Grey.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Grey replied just as he got hit by Juvia and was knocked down to the floor. "SO HOT... MY SKIN IS BURNING..." Grey was attempting to endure the pain but was hit again by Juvia and was consumed by the Boiling Water. Grey was pushed out of the water and knocked out of the Robot and was in the air. "YOU BASTARD! IF ONLY I COULD FREEZE SOMETHING!" Grey turned around and placed his hand on the mass of water as it came closer. "FREEZE!" Grey yelled slowly freezing Juvia and the water along with her. First the tip, then the rest of it was frozen. Grey had landed on the floor on his feet when he froze the rest of the water.

"Im... impossible... my boiling water... it's freezing!?" Juvia was shocked inside the frozen water. Grey grinned at his success and took a better look at the ice and noticed his left hand stuck inside, holding one of Juvia's breasts. "And not only that..." Juvia was blushing and looking away. Grey screamed in embarrassment and was trying to cover it up. Grey broke all the ice freeing Juvia and his hand. Grey apologized immediately after this. Juvia, who was sitting down, looked up to Grey and started crying.

"D... do over!" Grey said.

"No... i can't hurt you..." Juvia said to Grey. The rain poured down harder as that was still there.

"You "can't hurt" me...? You mean you know you have no chance of winning?" Grey asked looking confused.

"I'm stronger than Lucy, I can protect you." Juvia said looking down at the ground.

"Protect me? Why would you..." Grey was legit confused at this point as Juvia got up but stared at the floor. Why the hell would his enemy want to "protect" him?

"I... that is... umm..." Juvia shuddered with Grey just staring at her. Juvia blushed madly as she attempted to form words. "I... I lo... lo... lo..."

"Did this rain just get a lot stronger?" Grey asked just noticing the rain pouring down harder.

"This is so annoying!" Juvia thought to herself.

"Jeez... this rain is so depressing." Grey thought, Juvia looked up and seemed destroyed after what Grey just said. She started to cry and look at the ground again.

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE THEM!" Juvia screamed at Grey as she exploded in rage again and steam emitted from her, again.

"WAH!? WHAT THE!?" Grey was confused as hell, wth's wrong with her? "FINE, LET'S DO THIS!" Grey yelled charging at Juvia who used the same trick as before and consumed Grey in boiling water but instead of last time, it was EVEN HOTTER. "I'LL FREEZE IT AGAIN... IT'S HOTTER THAN BEFORE!?" Grey figured out as he was being flung around by Juvia. Grey landed the floor and looked up and found Juvia charging at him.

"I WON'T LOSE!" Grey yelled at Juvia as he put up his hand facing Juvia and freezing the tip of the water. "TO SOMEONE LIKE PHANTOM!" Grey freezed the rest of it slowly again, Grey yelled as he pushed himself more and more to freeze the water, it was so cold it even froze the rain along with it.

"HE EVEN FROZE THE RAIN... SUCH MAGICAL POWER!" Juvia said before being frozen in a tower of Ice.

ICE MAKE: GEYSER

The Ice tower shattered and Juvia fell on the floor, staring up at the sky.

"I... lost!?" Juvia said to herself not believing what just happened. Her clothes were torn and battered slightly with a few bruises here and there. Grey was bleeding with bruises and scratches.

"How do you feel? Have you cooled off?" Grey asked in concern as the grey clouds that hovered above the robot vanished and sunlight shined through. Grey looked up and noticed the change. "The rain... it's stopped..." Grey smiled and scratching the back of his head. "Hey! It cleared up."

Juvia continued to stare at the sky, staring at it's beauty and teared up from it's beauty, it was the first time in her life that she saw the sky, clear for the first time.

"So... do you want to continue?" Grey asked as Juvia got up by surprise, her eyes covered in hearts and fell to the floor again. 3 out of 4 elements left. All that's left is Aria and we have Natsu to take care of him an Luffy to defeat Jose. The Fairy Tail members down below were worried sick about the Abyss Break but they noticed it slowed down but they continued to believe in everyone inside the giant robot.

"GRAY!" Elfman called out as him, Sanji, and Mira were catching up to him.

"Elfman?! Sanji?" Grey asked and noticed Mira there, too. "Huh? What's mira doing here...?"

"Is this the 3rd Element Four member?!" Elfman asked looking down at Juvia who he noticed was smiling while she was on the floor with her eyes closed.

"Damn, Grey, you gave her... a beating...!" Sanji said trying to joke around but everyone was quiet. "I'll stop."

"Just one left." Mira said doing her math, well, I mean, I already told you that but they don't know. "If we just defeat the last Element Four member, we can stop the Abyss Break!"

Grey was confused by what Mira was talking about.

"It turns out that this giant and the spell are powered by the Element Four themselves." Elfman informed Grey.

"With how slow this thing gets with each Element Four we beat we'll definitely have enough time to beat the last of them, but let's hope this last one doesn't take too long." Sanji said.

Over with Natsu who had started fighting Aria during Grey's fight with Juvia. Natsu was bleeding and bruised and panted. Aria had no such injuries on him and stared at Natsu.

"I'm rather impressed that you are still able to stand. You are quite something." Aria complimented as Natsu charged at Aria getting ready to throw a punch. Happy hid nearby, observing the fight, worried.

"What's with this guy...?! I've never seen natsu losing so badly in a fight...!" Happy thought to himself, continuing to observe.

"However... before my "airspace" magic, there is nothing you can do." Aria said pointing at Natsu with his right hand and knocking him back with the air causing natsu to roll on the ground.

"His magic's invincible! What should we do...?!" Happy continued to worry trying to think of something. Natsu got up after the hit but was still recovering from the attack.

"Still you get up, Salamander..." Aria said staring at Natsu.

"Well, i can't just let you beat me... i'm a mage of Fairy Tail... YOU'RE JUST MAKING ME MAD, YOU BASTARD!" Natsu shouted at Aria. Happy got really worried at the point as Aria prepared for another attack. Aria extended one of his hands before him, its palm open.

AIRSPACE: ZETSU

Natsu was hit by a series of Airspaces which exploded on impact knocking down Natsu again.

"He's too strong... this is the strongest of the Element Four...!" Happy thought crying because of his worry for Natsu.

"DAMN YOU...!" Natsu cursed at Aria as he got up, again.

"There is always somebody stronger, young dragon." Aria told Natsu as he prepared his next attack. Natsu went first and released a massive stream of fire but Aria vanished, dodging it and reappeared behind Natsu without Natsu knowing. Natsu looked around looking for Aria but not behind him. "It's over... salamander... you are about to experience the same pain as Makarov..." Aria said as he prepared his attack. Aria placed his hand before him, facing Natsu with his palm facing each other. "Your magic shall be reduced to nothingness." Aria warned, nearly finishing the attack.

"OH SHI-" Natsu was cut off as he got hit by the attack and his magic drained but ended very quickly when Aria was kicked in the face by someone. Natsu got up after landing on the floor and found Erza and Zoro in front of him.

"ERZA! ZORO!" Happy called out being happy Natsu was being saved.

"H-hey, Zoro, Erza." Natsu said surprised that they were here.

"This guy did that to master..." Erza told Natsu who just came to a realization of who this guy was but he's stupid as fuck because Aria told him, like a couple seconds ago.

"Natsu, you got you ass kicked by a blind guy? Wow..." Zoro mocked Natsu who ignored Zoro's mock.

"How very sad... for the necks of the salamander and the titania and Roronoa Zoro to be handed by me..."

"How the hell do you know who I am?! Everyone here doesn't even know me or the rest of my crew!" Zoro asked.

"The Magic Council is a part of the World Government, meaning we receive information about pirates as well. Pirates are also classified in the "dark" part of Fiore where my guild stands. We welcome pirates like any other mage in our part because we are all in the same side. I don't understand how you Straw Hats can work with Fairy Tail." Aria answered.

"The likes of you can see us as bad people because we wreck the Government's shit because they get in our way. My crew is just a bunch of people attempting to reach their life goals." Zoro said to Aria.

"Oh? Then what is your "life goal"... Roronoa?" Aria asked.

"To become the very best Swordsman so my name can reach the heavens and reach a dear friend of mine." Zoro said.

"I see, to be in the presence of Titania and a Swordsman of your caliber, Roronoa, I feel honored. I've seen what you are capable of, and I know I mustn't hold back." Aria said removing his blindfold to reveal he had eyes (shocking) and he opened them and looked at the group.

"HIS EYES?!" Elfman, Sanji, and Grey said reacting to what Mirajane just told them as they ran through the hallway trying to reconnect with the rest of the group.

"Yes... aria always keeps his eyes closed. Apparently keeping them closed is the only way he can keep his immense power under control." Mira said to the group.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The guys reacted.

"At any rate, if we run into Aria, we have to defeat him before he opens his eyes!" Mira said, "if he does that, we may lose all hope of winning this battle...!"

The guild members down below finished off all the soldiers and were resting but noticed the spell started to shine now.

"Come at me, swordsmen." Aria challenged smiling. Aria prepared to attack but one of the wall in the room collapsed and a blur passed everyone and crashed into another wall. Everyone turned their attention to the other wall and found Luffy stuck in the wall. Luffy got himself out and started stretching.

"Man, this bastard's not joking!" Luffy said stretching his arms and legs.

"LUFFY!?" Everyone's reaction was when they saw him. Luffy look up and found the group and smiled.

"Hey guys! I found the the damn guild master." Luffy said popping his knuckles now.

"YOU MEAN YOU'RE FIGHTING JOSE!?" Erza was shocked, Aria seemed surprised that Luffy was there.

"Straw Hat Luffy, fighting master?" Aria thought to himself. Everyone heard foot steps and everyone turned to the foot steps and found Jose stand at the other side of room smiling with only a bruise or two.

"Are you done, Straw Hat?" Jose asked as he observed the room. "Aria, this lot keep you busy?" Jose asked.

"Yes, master." Aria answered.

"I see, they've pushed you to that, finish them quickly." Jose ordered before backing out of the room.

"GET BACK HERE, WE'RE NOT DONE!" Luffy yelled running after Jose.

Everyone was silent before Aria started his attack.

"I have activated the airspace of death, "zero". This airspace consumes all life." Aria said. Natsu, screamed in pain while Zoro and Erza attempted to endure it.

"Magic that consumes life...?" Erza asked, "WHY DO YOU FIND IT SO EASY TO STEAL PEOPLE'S LIVES AWAY?! YOU BASTARDS!"

"Now, let us have some fun." Aria grew a big smile. Erza charged toward Aria with Zoro following behind her. "I wonder... can you survive this airspace?" Erza and Zoro were pushed back a little but kept going as Erza started slicing the airspace with Zoro following behind her.

"WHA-?!" Aria was surprised that they're still alive, "NO WAY...?! SHE'S SLICING UP THE AIRSPACE...! WAIT-" Aria was cut off by Erza and Zoro slashing at Aria with all their swords.

FLAMING ONI GIRI

Zoro's swords were set on fire as he did a three-way simultaneous slashing attack as he approached Aria and cut through by swinging his swords across his chest while the sword in his mouth created a horizontal slash. Aria was set on fire after getting slashed and fell to the floor. Zoro puts his swords back in their scabbards and let out a deep breath.

"We work well together, Erza." Zoro complimented, Erza smiled and complimented Zoro. Everyone outside was thinking it was the end of the world for them.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" A guild member screamed ducking for cover. Other guild members ran away while screaming. All of a sudden, the other arm's joint shattered on the robot. Then, the rest of the robot crumpled and shattered as the debris fell. Everyone cheered when the robot fell and everyone was not at ease. Inside the destroyed robot, the group was trying to get out.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Jose cursed knowing what happened. "YOUR PIECE OF TRASH GUILD MANAGED TO TAKE OUT THE ELEMENT FOUR?!"

"I wouldn't doubt it." Luffy said grinning as the two of them were in a long hallway.

Outside, Loki decided to check up on Lucy and Reedus but found the "hideout" to be completely destroyed with Reedus on the floor bleeding, with bruises and scratches and Lucy nowhere to be seen.

"REEDUS!" Loki yelled running next to Reedus, "HEY! REEDUS! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! WHAT HAPPENED TO LUCY?! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!"

"Sorry... i..." Reedus muttered, "...couldn't..." Reedus started to cry and covered his eyes.

"You mean she got taken?" Loki asked in concern.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorr- ugh..." Reedus cried.

"I had a bad feeling something like this would happen... but even so... i was too afraid to come and lend you my help...! I'm the worst! Dammit!" Loki thought to himself as he started to cry now from his failure.

"All you fairy tail members out there. We have succeeded in capturing Lucy." One of the guild members of Phantom said over the speaking that was conveniently working still. Everyone was freaking out and Jose smiled and laughed.

"GOD DAMMIT I JUST GOT DONE SAVING HER!" Luffy cursed while Jose smiled. In the background, Gajeel tortured Lucy near the microphone so everyone can hear her cries and screams. Jose summoned more Ghost soldiers who he sent toward the guild members outside.

"Now I will slaughter, ALL OF YOU!" Jose laughed. Luffy got pissed by the second.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING ALL OUT, NO MORE HOLDING BACK ON MY PART!" Luffy yelled engaging 2nd Gear.

"Same here, boy." Jose said getting ready.

2ND GEAR!

Jose raised his eyebrow at Luffy's new form but he suddenly disappeared and Jose got hit by Luffy. A shockwave was created when Luffy's punch came in contact with Jose and everyone inside felt it. Jose was knocked and sent through multiple walls before stopping in front of Sanji and gang.

"JOSE?!" Mira yelled and the others yelled. Jose got up and leaped toward Luffy getting ready to attack but Luffy smacked Jose's arms away and punched Jose in the stomach causing Jose to spit out blood.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP UP WITH ME, JOSE!" Luffy yelled as he engaged in a volley of punches and kicks, hitting Jose constantly and pushing him back near Sanji and the others.

"WHOA! LUFFY'S STANDING A CHANCE AGAINST JOSE!" Grey said, Elfman, Mira, and Gray were surprised by Sanji wasn't that surprised because he knows what Luffy's capable of.

Luffy punched Jose far away knocking him into more wall before catching up to Jose and Uppercutting him in the air a few stories up. Everyone could hear the destruction of walls being destroyed but most of them didn't know the source. Luffy jumped up to catch up with Jose and kicked him the second he caught up and uppercutting him again. Luffy landed on the floor and jumped even higher to get out the building and looked up to find Jose way up there in the air. The fairy tail members were pointing out 2 figure at the very top of the robot.

"LOOK GUYS, THAT GUY JUST GOT SHOT OUT OF THAT GIANT!" A member pointed out.

Cana looked closely before she realized it was Jose.

"THAT'S JOSE! BUT WHO DID THAT!?" Cana asked trying to look around.

3RD GEAR

Luffy blew into one of his finger turning one of his arms into the arm of a Giant.

GIANT JET PISTOL

Luffy shot his giant fist at incredible speeds toward Jose, Jose had little time to react and created a barrier out of his shade magic to attempt to block the hit. The force of the hit connecting with the shield created a massive shockwave so strong it reached everyone and blew their hair. The barrier cracked and Luffy's punch went through hitting Jose and knocking him all the way into the sky. Everyone was surprised by this as the phantom members could see what was happening and the fairy tail members outside. Luffy stood there looks at the sky until 2nd gear faded away and he was blown back as he shrunk into a midget after using 3rd gear. Luffy fell on the floor and breathed heavily in a squeaky voice. Everyone was speechless after what they just witnessed. Sanji, Elfman, Gray, and Mirajane found Erza and Zoro in the same room with Aria who was dead.

"ERZA, ZORO...?!" They yelled as they ran closer to the two swordsmen.

"Oh, great, blonde jackass is here." Zoro said looking at the approaching group.

"Oh, we unite and we're enemies, what's your excuse? You and Erza have a relationship or something?" Sanji mocked, Erza chuckled and Zoro smiled.

"Nah, we're friends and rivals, but what about you? I saw what you did, do they know?" Zoro asked pointing at the group.

"The hell are you talking about, moss head!?" Sanji demanded to know.

"You know, after you destroyed the arm of that thing." Zoro said raising is eyebrows and back.

"Yeah, I saves Mira, so what, we need to save Lucy again and finish off the rest of Phantom." Sanji said.

"Ugh, whatever, no fun. Anyways, you guys know what the hell's making all that sound? All i'm hearing is shouting and things getting destroyed around us.

"Oh, that's Luffy kicking Jose's ass!" Gray answered seeming excited after what he saw.

"What?" Erza asked, confused.

"You shoulda seen it, Erza! You couldn't even see Luffy's arms, it was just a big blur but Jose was getting hit like a machine gun and blood came out with each punch! Luffy can totally beat him!" Gray cheered.

"Not surprised, I've been with Luffy long enough that he can do anything as long as he puts his mind to it." Zoro said resting his head back on the wall.

"Where's Natsu?" Elfman asked crossing his arms.

"He went to save Lucy." Erza answered, smiling.

In another part of the building, where the speakers were, Lucy was chained up with Kunai's outlining her. Lucy was barely conscious when another Kunai landed right next to her head. Gajeel was the one throwing the kunai's at her at the other side of the room.

"Ooh, nasty... i thought that one was going to hit for a movement there." Gajeel cursed.

The other phantom members watched uncomfortably as Gajeel continued to throw Kunai's. one of the guild members tried to stop Gajeel but got shoved in the ground for disobeying. Lucy started to monologue about how fucked Phantom is but Gajeel threw another kunai to shut her up and missed barely again. Lucy continued to talk about how screwed Phantom was, at this point, Gajeel had enough of her and threw another Kunai purposely at Lucy's head. It was close to hitting her but the wall before her collapsed and Natsu caught the Kunai with his teeth and bit the blade off. Natsu was engulfed in flames as he landed on the floor.

"I knew it... i recognized your smell." Gajeel welcomed as Natsu stared up at Gajeel. Natsu's flames exploded as Natsu got in a battle Stance.

"Natsu..." Lucy smiled as Natsu leaped toward Gajeel and knocked him to the ground. On top of the robot, Luffy regained his normal size and got up putting his straw hat back on.

"Did I knock him that far...?" Luffy thought look up to the sky.

"You... trash... you... brat... you... filth..." Jose said behind Luffy. Luffy jumped and turned around quickly and found Jose hung over staring at Luffy.

"Something's not right with him..." Luffy thought to himself, luffy obsereved Jose and noticed he had black eyes and red pupils. "I'm glad you came back, because I'm not satisfied with just that." Luffy said getting ready for a fight. Jose leaped at Luffy but Luffy vanished and reappeared behind Jose and kicked the bottom of his chin knocking Jose back.

DEAD WAVE

Jose extended his right arm sideways and generated several of his ghosts around it, which start circling it in spirals. He subsequently shapes the ghosts into a destructive wave and sent it at Luffy. Luffy grabbed the wave but was being pushed back until he fell off the floor they were on and fell onto the next. Jose floated down in the same place as Luffy and had his arms behind his back. Jose was heavily bruised.

"Not bad." Luffy complimented as he had a stare down with Jose. Luffy kicked the floor and used the hole he made to launch himself at Jose as he was getting ready to use a Gum Gum Shot and he made contact with Jose but Jose blocked the attack but a shockwave blew the dust behind Jose back. The two of them vanished and their hits colliding constantly as they moved around. They jumped up into the air and collided once more and kept vanishing and colliding all over the place. the Fairy Tail members below could see shockwaves being emitted with each blow. They collided again and a chunk of the the robot that was still standing was blown up by the hit which reavealed Zoro and the others. Their hits also created more dents near the robot, Luffy stayed next to the robot so he can move around easier because if he was too far away from the robot, he'd fall in the water.

The reached the bottom of the robot where another hit caused the nearby water to split apart. Jose threw a punch but Luffy dodged it, Jose kicked and Luffy dodged it as well. Jose threw another punch and Luffy moved behind Jose and used a Gum Gum Pistol try to hit Jose but missed as Jose jumped behind Luffy. Jose shot a blast at Luffy but Luffy narrowly dodged it and landed on the floor where everyone else from the guild was.

"IT'S LUFFY!" A guild member cried out as the others gathered around as they watched the fight. Jose shot another blast that grew wider and wider, Luffy used Gum Gum Rocket to get out the way and he threw himself back at the robot. The entire area was covered in smoke and Luffy was consumed by it. Jose spawned more ghosts which he threw in Luffy's general direction but they all missed because of the smoke.

"I can stay in the smoke and not hit him, or reveal myself so I can hit him..." luffy thought to himself. Jose jumped above Luffy and shot 2 ghosts at Luffy, he dodged each and every ghost that Jose threw at him as he climbed the robot. Jose stopped and went back to using his fists along with Luffy, they span around hitting each other and kicking each other. Luffy hit Jose to the ground and he prepared for a gum gum rifle as jose jumped back up to Luffy but Jose punched Luffy in the face and kicked him to the ground. Jose shot another dead wave at Luffy and the wave exploded on impact. Jose smiled believing he had finished Luffy off but investigated to double check. Luffy appeared behind Jose and the two of them stood there, back to back but looked at each other.

"Impressive for a brat that works for Makarov." Jose said.

"I don't work for anyone, i'm protecting him and everyone else." Luffy said. The smoke finally cleared and the two of them jumped in the air at the same time. Luffy used a Gum Gum Whip as he turned around to hit Jose but he disappeared and Luffy landed on the floor looking for Jose. Jose emerged from the water and shot another dead wave at Luffy which pushed him back all the way into a building and slowly shoved him in. Luffy grabbed the wave and threw it into the air with his arms trembling after it. Luffy jumped out of the building to continue his match against Jose. Jose shot a blast at Luffy and the place where Luffy was exploded. Luffy appeared right in front of Jose and used a Gum Gum Stamp to knock him to the ground. Jose jumped back up and headbutted luffy into the water.

"Wait a minute, guys, isn't Luffy weak against water...?" a guild member asked in shock..

"Yeah." Another one said.

"He just fell into the water." The guild member said.

Cana dived in the water to try to save Luffy without Jose noticing. Jose smiled that Luffy didn't get back up and assumed Luffy had just drowned. Jose turned his attention to the other guild member and walked toward them, getting ready to kill them all. As cana swam through the water, she saw Luffy slowly sinking through the water, she swam faster to get to luffy and grabbed a hold of him as she slowly made her way back up to the surface. Cana dragged Luffy out of the water as she pressed on his chest to make the water get out, when she did it a geyser of water shot out from luffy's mouth and Luffy got up taking a deep breath.

"Are you okay, Luffy?" cana asked with her hand on luffy's shoulder.

"Yeah... WHERE'D HE GO!?" Luffy asked jumping up on his feet and finding the guild members screaming as Jose got closer to them. Luffy called to Jose causing him to turn around to face Luffy but Luffy vanished when Jose turned and appeared right behind Jose, kicking him into the ground and knocking him into the water and crashed into the leg of the robot. Luffy let out a deep breathe but it wasn't over just yet. Jose appeared before Luffy and consumed Luffy in a ball of darkness. Luffy attempted to break out but to no avail. Jose kicked Luffy away in the ball and vanished and reappeared behind the ball as it moved and kicked it away again. Jose kicked it again and again and again repeatedly hitting Luffy constantly. Luffy crashed into the ground and the entire area exploded in darkness. A shockwave was created and it blew everyone away. A crater was in Luffy's place but Luffy was nowhere to be seen. Jose looked around in confusion before Luffy called out to Jose behind him. Jose turned around and found Luffy okay with a few bruises and his clothes torn up slightly.

the two of them got in a battle stance once more. Luffy leaped at Jose and used a gum gum pistol but it missed when Jose jumped in the air and kicked at luffy but Luffy backflipped away. Luffy threw a punch and missed, he followed jose who was backing up as luffy continued his assault. Jose roundhouse kicked Luffy and did another one knocking him away. Luffy landed on his hand and pushed himself on his feet. Luffy leapt toward Jose and they went back to moving at fast speeds while their blows connected. Luffy grabbed ahold of Jose's leg and spun him repeatedly before throwing him away. Luffy jumped ahead of Jose and was getting ready to hit him but Jose got ahold of himself and kicked at Luffy but missed. Jose tried to hit Luffy but they all missed because of luffy's dodging. Luffy did the same and tried to hit Jose but Jose dodged his hits. Jose kicked luffy in the face but was immediately kicked in the stomach after by Luffy. Luffy continued trying to hit Jose but they all missed still. Jose grabbed ahold of Luffy's neck and started choking Luffy to death. Luffy breathed in as much air as he could and inflated himself into a balloon knocking Jose away.

Luffy wouldn't give up, he kicked and punched at Jose and got hit in the face by him. Luffy slid on the floor and got up slowly. Both of them were bruised but the battle was far from over. Jose appeared in front of Luffy and hit luffy with his elbow and luffy spat out blood. Luffy struggled to keep his balance as he backed up. Luffy regained his balance and got ready. Jose knocked one of luffy's legs away making him slip, Jose quickly grabbed Luffy's neck again and hit luffy's stomach with his knee and luffy spat out more blood. Jose walked away but Luffy wasn't done and he leapt at Jose before being kicked in the face and sent flying away. Jose knocked Luffy downward and made Luffy land on his leg. Jose kicked Luffy to the ground making luffy bounce away. Luffy vanished and appeared in front of Jose but Jose was prepared and hit Luffy to the ground, Luffy jumped at Jose but couldn't hit him. Jose started knocking Luffy back and forth before hitting him to the ground.

Jose hit luffy back up into the air and hit him away, Luffy was knocked back and forth again and eventually luffy got out and landed on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Damn, I didn't know you were this strong...!" Luffy said breathing heavily still. Jose shot a blast at Luffy knocking him into the water.

"NOT AGAIN!" Cana yelled trying to run back into the water but Jose shot a black knocking her back to the other guild members.

"Not so fast, pests, I'm not letting any of you get away." Jose threatened as he shot blasts at the guild members, knocking them away or hitting them, critically injuring whoever got hit. As Luffy sank into the water, he could barely keep his eyes open, Luffy couldn't breathe as he inhaled water too fast and last consciousness.

In the robot, Happy freed Lucy as Natsu and Gajeel fought each other at full power. Both of them, bleeding and bruised from their battle as well.

Will Luffy be able to survive against Jose and get out of the water? Or will Fairy Tail's last hope drown? And can the rest of Fairy Tail survive and bring Lucy home? Find out in the next part of Fairy Piece, the final part of this battle.

Well, this was difficult to type for the fast-paced action scenes between Luffy and Jose. Also, I will call out anyone who can figure out what this fight was inspired by. There are 2 moments from 2 different shows that was recreated here in a different way. Write a review or shoot me a message if you figured it out!


	12. It all ends here, with this!

I am back and I sincerely apologize for this chapter taking longer than the recent ones because I lost my motivation for a bit and my keyboard stopped working so I hard to get a new one. But now I'm back after a bit. I'm going to recap the fight between Luffy and Jose and Natsu vs Gajeel because I felt like they weren't good in the last chapter. I felt like Luffy vs Jose coulda made more sense and Natsu vs Gajeel was sort of skipped in detail. But now, I'll recap that and hopefully make it more understandable for you.

Previously... on Fairy Piece... All the Element Four had been defeated by Natsu, Grey, Elfman, Sanji, Zoro, and Erza and now it's up to Luffy to take down Jose but during the midst of their battle, Gajeel had recaptured Lucy and now she's being held hostage inside the hq of Phantom Lord.

"DAMN IT! I JUST GOT DONE SAVING HER!" Luffy cursed punching a wall in frustration destroying it with Jose smirking.

"Oh come on now, it's good news... well for me, not so much you." Jose said as Luffy turned to Jose with an expression that one could tell was pissed... if you couldn't tell.

GUM GUM PISTOL

Luffy shot his arm toward Jose but Jose spun out of the way towards Luffy and spin kicked him into a wall. Luffy stood up and ran toward Jose getting ready for an attack but his opponent had already moved first and kicked at Luffy but missed when Luffy pushed it away and spun around to hit Jose with his elbow but the attack was stopped by Jose's hand. Jose half-smiled as he placed his hand on Luffy's side and charged a magic blast.

"OH SHI-" Luffy yelled when the blast hit him knocking further into the hallway which they were in. Luffy jumped up and stared at the guild master as he slowly made his way toward him. "This guy's tough... he's also fast... I gotta catch him off guard..." Luffy thought to himself as he bolted away further down the hallway forcing Jose to speed up. As Luffy ran, he grabbed ahold of 2 supports on each of his sides as he continued to run stretching his arms foward until eventually he could barely run. Luffy retracted his arms launching himself backward at incredible speeds and directly into Jose who couldn't react to it. The impact caused Jose to spit out some blood as he fell to the floor and Luffy rolled on the ground and came to a halt.

"Not bad for a brat of Makarov, but I have yet to go all out you see." Jose stated surprising Luffy who's expression changed to what he felt like. "Surprising, isn't it? But I have to be this strong to have the position of Guild Master."

"I guess that makes sense, everyone else from your guild I've fought up till now weren't that strong compared to you." Luffy got in a fighting stance to continue.

"I will show you true pain and the consequences of messing with Phantom!" Jose yelled getting ready.

"Wait... You got that the other way a-" Luffy was frozen in place by an unknown force, Luffy struggled to break free but to no avail. Luffy looked behind him and found a ghost soldier Jose created behind him catching Luffy in an full Nelson lock. "Let... GO!" Luffy quickly demanded, his face going red from attempting to escape.

Jose closed in on Luffy and vanished, Luffy was taken back until the area around him started to turn darker and darker until he could see nothing but darkness and he was free from the lock.

"WHAT THET HELL IS THIS!?" Luffy yelled looking around, unable to see anything. A blast came from behind him knocking him to the ground, Luffy pushed himself up and got on his feet, Luffy look around and turned constantly but still couldn't see anything. Luffy heard footsteps behind him and quickly turned in the direction of the footsteps but was hit from the side. Luffy couldn't do anything to stop it, the pace he was getting hit was getting faster and eventually, he was getting hit from all angles. Luffy got an idea and as he got punched, he sucked in a lot of air and his torso became basically a rubber balloon blocking all the hits. Luffy let the air out and immediately started to throw punches at nothing, he kept retracting his fists and turned at different direction until his fist finally ricochet off of something. Luffy grew happy as he used a gattling attack on the wall causing his fists to ricochet and hit Jose.

Jose landed on the floor and the darkness faded away and Luffy could see everything again.

"Nice trick but I figured it out." Luffy complimented popping his knuckles, he had a couple bruises at this point and so did Jose.

"Boy... I will make you suffer...!" Jose threatened getting up slightly and sitting on one knee as he stared at the ground.

"Again, you got that backward buddy!" Luffy yelled attempting to throw a punch at Jose but in a split second, Jose got up and put his hands out and shot a massive blast catching Luffy. The blast went through the different walls of the robot and eventually the blast reached outside and disintegrate throwing Luffy away. The guild below looked up and saw Luffy be flung away from the robot.

"LUFFY!" The guild cried out as he descended and landed on the concrete floor causing a small crater to form where he landed. The guild ran over to aid Luffy who laid there in the crater with his shirt badly burnt with a few holes and Luffy who was bleeding. "Who the hell is Luffy fighting...?!" Cana mumbled to herself.

"Big Brother Luffy!" Romeo cried out as he ran toward Luffy and tugged at him, trying to wake him up.

"Romeo! I thought I told you to stay at the house not leave until I came back!" Macao warned Romeo who was still tugging at Luffy.

"I know... but... You hadn't come back yet and I was really worried so I had to check up on everyone!" Romeo answered. The guild members cried out Luffy's name, and eventually, Luffy's squinted and slowly opened his eyes. Everyone grew happy as he regained consciousness and sat up.

"What happened...?" Luffy said looking around and felt a massive pain. "Oh, I remember... that bastard...!" Luffy got up and looked up at the robot.

"Luffy, who were you fighting...?" Nami asked.

"Their guild master." Luffy answered taking off his straw hat and holding it. He held the straw hat in his left hand and put the hat on Romeo's head. "Hold it for me, I'm not done yet." Luffy requested.

"Y-yeah!" romeo said. Luffy shot his arm foward, initially doing a gum gum pistol until he grabbed ahold of the robot and pulled himself toward the robot.

As Luffy got back up the robot, Natsu in the meantime was tasked by Erza to save Lucy which he did and now stood in front of Gajeel with a burning fire surrounding him. Natsu jumped at Gajeel, striking a powerful blow knocking Gajeel back into his other guild members. During that, Happy freed Lucy as Natsu continued his assault and charged at Gajeel and uppercutting him.

"DON'T GET SO DAMN COCKY!" Gajeel warned clinging to the cieling and pushing off it toward Natsu. Gajeel transformed his arm into a large steel club and striking at Natsu but the attack missed when Natsu flipped away and kicked Gajeel. Gajeel smiled confusing Natsu until small blades shot out from the steel club catching Natsu off guard which gave Gajeel the chance to kick Natsu. "I think it's time we put an end to this... Salamander!"

"I'm just getting started... ya scrap-metal bastard." Natsu said wiping some of the blood with his scarf. Gajeel started covering his body in steel scales and leaped toward natsu but natsu quickly blocked the attack but it was no good, it was too strong and natsu was thrown back. Gajeel charged again spin kicking at Natsu but Natsu ducked under the kick and punched Gajeel in the face but the attack did nothing and Gajeel didn't flinch.

"Hahah. My scales of steel render all attacks useless." Gajeel informed Natsu as he screamed in pain from punching steel. Gajeel grabbed natsu and threw him to the ground and punched at Natsu but missed when Natsu rolled out of the way and onto his feet. The two of them charged their dragon roar attacks and when the attacks collided, a explosion covered the area. Everyone in the area was blown away except for Natsu and Gajeel. When the smoke cleared, natsu and gajeel remained in place.

"Looks like the difference between our dragon elements is becoming clear... salamander." Gajeel stated, "even if your flaming breath has the power to burn an opponent to ashes... it can't leave a single mark on steel. but my own breath of iron blades can slice up your body pretty damn good." Iron blades had impaled various parts of Natsu's body, but nothing fatal. Natsu smiled when a chunk of the scales on Gajee's body shattered and there was nothing but blood where they were.

"my flames aren't just flames, you know. Dragon flames can incinerate anything." Natsu shot at Gajeel. The flaming aura that was with Natsu before had returned and surrounded him. "If you don't hit me with everything you've got, you're just gonna get smashed to bits, iron gajeel. We've got the measure of each other's now. Playtime's over."

"There ain't no room for two dragons in the sky. I'll strike you down... salamander natsu." Gajeel said covering up the patches with more scales.

With the other group of Fairy Tail members that consist of Erza, Zoro, Grey, Elfman, Sanji, and Mirajane, they rested in the room which they were in which is the one where they defeated the last of the Element Four, Aria. Everything was okay but suddenly, all of them felt chills. They wondered what was causing the chills before a voice was heard at one the entrances to the room.

"My, my... what a wonderful show you all put on." Jose clapped attracting everyone's attention. Jose was covered in a dark aura with a sadistic smile. "I never honestly expected you to provide me with this much entertainment."

"MASTER JOSE!" The group screamed.

"Hey! Where the hell is Luffy!?" Grey demanded getting in a fighting stance.

"I killed him, of course, he wasn't expecting it, too, He thought he was so close to victory but in the end, he was just another weaking in your pathetic guild." Jose answered. Grey and Elfman went into a defensive stance when jose lifted his hand and lightning emerged from it, striking Elfman and Grey, causing them to scream in pain. Sanji got furious and activated Diable Jambe and leaped toward Jose to attack but was struck from the side causing him to collapse.

"Damn it..." Zoro cursed as he got up, tired and pulled out his three swords. "I don't got time for this, I can't believe you were able to defeat Luffy..." Erza got up with her sword in hand.

"Now, come at me, swordsmen." Jose challenged, they accepted charging at Jose but was stopped by someone screaming at the top of their lungs.

"JJJOOOOSSSSSEEEEEE!" Luffy shouted that practically everyone could hear it, Luffy was nowhere to be seen but the ground started to shake and the shaking grew worse and worse until the ground between them exploded and rubble shot upward and Luffy emerged from the hole and landing beside Zoro and Erza.

"LUFFY!" Their response was. Jose grunted and grew furious at the sight of Luffy.

"Damn you, boy... You should have just stayed dead!" Jose yelled.

"I'm not going down until I take you down, and I kept my promise to Shanks, I'm not dying until I at least bring Shank's Straw Hat back to him, in the New World...!" Luffy told Jose.

"So you want to stay alive because of a simple promise? Interesting, but it doesn't matter, I just want to kill you!" Jose yelled.

"Zoro, Erza, Mira, you guys take care of everything else, I'm not done with Jose yet."

Luffy ordered.

"But you lost to him the first round." Zoro said.

"Yeah, He decided to start going all out while I held back still." Luffy said to Zoro.

"Oh? So you are still hiding things from me! Come! Show me you're strength, the stronger you are, the more pleasurable it is for me to kill you!" Jose yelled getting in a battle stance.

2nd Gear

Luffy gave himself an incredible adrenaline rush igniting 2nd gear and his skin turned slightly pink and shiny and steam emitted from his body.

"Go! I got this." Luffy ordered as he vanished and so did Jose and their battle began, with no one able to see their movements but shockwaves emitted from their impacts.

"Yeah, we better get going." Zoro said to Erza as they helped the others get out.

Luffy and Jose zipped around the robot at full speed and rebounding to fight each other. Luffy broke apart from Jose and ran from him as Jose flew toward Luffy with his magic. Jose shot a blast at Luffy but it didn't hit because Luffy vanished from sight and grabbed Jose by the face and slamming him into the ground. Jose created a magic barrier blowing Luffy back and causing him to spin. Luffy regained control and stood and found Jose leaping at Luffy. Luffy crossed his arms in front of him to block the attack and the force of the Jose's punch against Luffy's guard created a massive shockwave blowing all the dust and rocks away.

Luffy went for an uppercut but Jose had caught his fist and punched Luffy in the face causing Luffy to fall backward. Jose ran toward Luffy and when he was close enough, he lost his footing with Luffy knocking hit feet away and uppercutting Jose several floors. Luffy jumped up to the floor Jose had crashed on and looked around upon arrival but saw no one, it was basically an empty room with irons bars at one end and a chair at the other.

"I think I'm in a jail cell, but I don't see Jose anywhere." Luffy thought to himself as he observed the situation. Luffy walked to the iron bars and started squeezing between them to get out but to no avail. Luffy grabbed the bars and pushed them apart with some difficulty and luffy got out. He heard laughter echoing from the the cells deeper down the hallway. Luffy deactivated 2nd gear and headed toward the sound of the echo but the echo didn't get louder or quieter, it stayed the same but at the same time, it started getting darker the deeper he went. Luffy came to a dead end, only realizing it when he walked into a wall.

Luffy started to feel something grab ahold of Luffy's neck and the grip became tighter and tighter. Luffy attempted to break free but couldn't, it was too strong. Luffy thought fast and jumped back into a wall, full force and the grip loosened. Luffy spun around and kicked his opponent through the dead end and into another room. Light shined through into the room lighting up the hallway of cells. Luffy got out and found Jose on the ground, with rubble beside him. Luffy looked around and saw Natsu and Gajeel standing there with lucy, happy and the other phantom members hiding to the side.

"Master...!?" Gajeel called out at the sight of Jose on the ground. the phantom master sat up and stood up.

"I do not require assistance, I have it under control." Jose ordered Gajeel while he kept his eyes on Luffy the entire time.

"Luffy, you're still fighting the master?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, he's tougher than I thought." Luffy answered reactivating 2nd gear. Luffy, Natsu, Jose, and Gajeel all got into fighting positions staring down the opponent they were originally fighting. Luffy used Jet Pistol aimed at Jose, Jose dodged the pistol but it ended up hitting Gajeel away. Natsu started to hold off Gajeel as Luffy and Jose continued their battle and eventually, they were gone again leaving just Natsu and Gajeel.

Natsu and Gajeel punched each other in the face creating a massive shockwave blowing everything away, they broke the attack and threw punches at each other at fast speeds where it looks like their arms are just blurs. Natsu and Gajeel moved left to right while throwing punches and kicks but Natsu got the upper hand and landed a punch on Gajeel forcing him to the ground. Natsu jumped into the air and dived at Gajeel, feet first but Gajeel had backflipped out of the way and struck natsu. Natsu immediately struck Gajeel as well and the two were clashing in a pushing fight.

After a bit of struggling, they headbutted each other, their heads colliding and they broke apart with bleeding on their forehead and the rest of their bodies. There was pause until Gajeel knelt down and tore off a floor tile and started eating it.

"WHY YOU LITTLE...! HOW COME YOU GET TO EAT?!" Natsu barked at Gajeel who continued to eat. Gajeel turned his arm into a large spearhead, and a large number of steel spears fired toward Natsu in rapid succession. As Natsu, got hit, Lucy and Happy grew increasingly worried.

"WHAAT?! BUT THAT GUY WAS STAGGERING A MOMENT AGO...!" Lucy worried.

"DRAGON SLAYERS CAN RESTORE THEIR STRENGTH OR POWER UP BY EATING THINGS MADE OUT OF THEIR OWN ELEMENT!" Happy told Lucy.

"But then natsu just needs to..." Lucy thought, "FIRE! FIRE! DO I HAVE A CELESTIAL SPIRIT OF FIRE...?!" Lucy searched her keys but remembered she lost them. "The only one i have on me is the one i just got, Sagittarius. I HAVEN'T EVEN MADE A CONTRACT WITH THIS YET... BUT THIS IS ALL I CAN DO!" Lucy took out the key of Sagittarius and summons him.

"I am the one who forges the path to the celestial plane, answer thee now my call and transcend the gate! OPEN, GATE OF THE CENTAUR!" Lucy shouted summoning Sagittarius.

Sagittarius is a tall, black-haired and lanky man sporting a horse costume. Sagittarius's attire consists of a green shirt with yellow trims followed by a red and yellow pair of striped pants and purple frills. He carried a large bow and an equally large quill on his back.

"Yes! You called?" Sagittarius answered saluting to Lucy.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Was Lucy's reaction.

"A GUY IN A HORSE SUIT?!" Was Happy's.

"Uh, we'll go through this properly later, but can you make fire?!" Lucy questioned.

"Nay... i am afraid my skill lies in archery." Sagittarius answered. Natsu landed near Lucy and got up after a hit from Gajeel.

"LUCY! YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" Natsu yelled and Lucy and Happy and Sagittarius did as ordered. Natsu leaped at Gajeel, head first and headbutted Gajeel's torso. It did no damage and Natsu fell to the floor. Gajeel smiled and grabbed ahold of Natsu's leg and swung him through a wall. Gajeel then slammed Natsu to the ground and he bounced across the floor like a water skipping through water. Gajeel laughed at Natsu's humiliation and Lucy and Happy couldn't bare to look.

"Take a look. Look at the thing you're all fighting so hard to protect." Gajeel suggested to Natsu.

"What... Lucy...? Or the guild hall...?" Natsu asked.

"Cute, but look outside." Gajeel answered.

Natsu lifted his head to discover the guild exploding and crumbling to the ground. As the guild hall crumbled, all the fairy tail members (except for the straw hats) cried over the loss of their home but the straw hats were sad too. Natsu panted heavily and got up, slowly turned toward Gajeel and looked up at him.

"Your sorry guild's in shambles... let it go. It's over." Gajeel stated in front of Natsu. Gajeel grabbed Natsu by his shirt and threw him into the wall behind him. As natsu attempted to recover, Gajeel kicked Natsu with his knee. Happy started whining like a bitch about Natsu using up too much magic before this fight. And all he needed was fire (I didn't bother to put this in cuz it felt cringey af and it's a long speech.)

"I see..." Sagittarius muttered pulling out an arrow from his quill. "It seems there may have been something of a misunderstanding. When you asked me if I could produce fire, the obvious answer was 'no'. However... it would appear that the issue is not whether i can produce fire, per se, but whether or not I can help generate it." Sagittarius shot an arrow at Natsu's direction as Gajeel charged toward him with a steel sword. The arrows hit the machinery nearby and the machine were caught on fire, Natsu immediately took the chance and started munching down on the fire and Sagittarius shot more for Natsu.

Gajeel jumped at Natsu in an attempt to stop him but Natsu quickly turned around and uppercutted Gajeel. Gajeel used his dragon roar on Natsu but natsu used his own and overpowered Gajeel's. Natsu proceeded to punch Gajeel down and punch again and again until it became a fast volley of punches that destroyed the entire are They were at. Gajeel landed on the floor and passed out from the pain declaring Natsu the winner of that fight. Natsu smiled at his victory and lucy and happy were proud... but it's not over yet... Luffy has yet to defeat Jose.

Luffy kicked Jose into a wall and slid backwards before preparing for Jet Bazooka. Luffy rushed at Jose with his stretched arms behind him but Jose vanished when Luffy's arms reached their destination. Luffy frantically looked around before hearing something behind him and immediately punching in that direction. Jose fell to the ground and Luffy homed in on Jose but got kicked in the face when near Jose. When Jose got up, he ran toward Luffy at full speed and readied for an attack hitting Luffy with his elbow, then kicking him again in the face. They quickly threw and blocked punches at each other until Jose backflipped and headbutted Luffy staggering him.

They continued to throw punches and blocks at incredible speeds until Luffy kicked Jose back and he chased after his opponent. Jose shot a blast at Luffy, knocking him into a wall. Jose got up and raced toward Luffy and Punched him through multiple walls. Jose continued his charge toward Luffy but was stopped when he was slammed into the floor by Luffy. Luffy stretched his leg 180 degrees in the air and slammed it on Jose, shoving him through the different floors of the guild hall.

The only other people in the guild hall at this point was Luffy, Jose, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Gajeel. Zoro and the others had already left when Luffy told them to. As Lucy helped Natsu up, she noticed Jose fall to the ground and Luffy following in pursuit.

"LUFFY!" Lucy yelled when she saw Luffy.

"LUCY!? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL HERE!? GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Luffy yelled before getting hit by Jose.

Lucy hurried down the guild hall along with happy and natsu being supported by her. When they reached the exit, Happy lifted one of them at a time to the other side, Natsu first, Lucy second.

"Look, guys! There's Lucy!" Cana pointed out, everyone turned to see Happy carry Lucy across the water and onto the back door of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Everyone went to her to welcome her back.

"Where's Luffy…?!" one of the members asked.

"He's still fighting…" Lucy answered looking up at the robot with everyone else to see parts of the guild hall just be annihilated.

"Thank Goodness, you're all alive…" A voice said behind them. Everyone looked and found Makarov standing, rejuvenated.

"MASTER!" Everyone yelled, embracing the master.

"Easy, now…! I just healed, y'know." Makarov warned and everyone backed off.

"I see everyone, but where's Luffy?" Makarov asked. Everyone pointed up at the guild hall of Phantom where streaks of purple and steam would zip around the ship. "Jose…" he muttered under his breath. "I'm going to end this madness…!" Makarov said walking toward the guild hall.

During the battle, Luffy started to gain the upperhand which will be explained later. Luffy chased Jose down the guild hall, he stretched his arm out and grabbed Jose. He retracted his arm bringing Jose to him, Luffy put his knee out and his knee made contact with Jose's back and a cracking sound could be heard. Jose screamed a little bit but it got quiet. Luffy deactivated 2nd gear believing the fight was over because he thought he had broken Jose's spine. Luffy turned back to Jose when he heard a charging sound. Jose was inside a large, translucent sphere that slowly grew.

"Burn in HELL, STRAW HAT!" Jose screamed when the area exploded. Luffy was flung away and crashed into a wall far away from where he previously was. Luffy opened his eyes in shock and noticed burn marks on his body.

"OW!" Luffy cursed falling onto the ground and getting up on his knees. Luffy got up completely and looked up at the ceiling. "One thing left to do…" Luffy thought to himself as he started to go up the building. When Luffy got to the top of the beaten up guild hall. He used Gum Gum Balloon to inhale a lot of air. When he was done, he exhaled letting all the air out to blow himself into the air. He gathered everyone's attention when he was in the air.

3RD GEAR

Luffy blew into his thumb and his right arm turned into a giant arm.

GIANT PISTOL

Luffy threw a punch at the guild hall but he felt resistance before he even hit the guild hall. Luffy payed more attention and saw a blast blocking Luffy's punch.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Luffy cursed realizing it was Jose below on the guild hall shooting a large, massive, magic blast intercepting Luffy's Giant Pistol. "WHY CAN'T YOU STAY DOWN, DAMN IT!?"

"IF I DIE, I'LL AT LEAST TAKE YOU WITH ME!" Jose yelled. Luffy shouted, struggling to overpower Jose's blast. "I WILL KILL YOU, I DON'T CARE ABOUT EVERYTHING ELSE! I JUST WANT YOU TO DIE!"

"So that's how it's gonna be…" Luffy muttered, still struggling against the blast. Electricity shot out from between Luffy's fist and the giant blast. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I FEEL, THEN!?" Luffy yelled back at Jose, pushing himself even more. "I WANT YOU TO DIE, BECAUSE YOU'RE CAUSING MY FRIENDS TO BE UPSET!"

"I'M DOING MY JOB, BOY!" Jose yelled pushing himself as well.

"YEAH, BUT I CAN'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS, I'M NEVER GONNA LET YOU LAY A HAND ON THEM, I PROMISED HER… I PROMISED THAT I'LL END THIS AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT THE FUCK I'M GOING TO DO!" Luffy shouted, blowing air into his other arm and punching the blast, pushing it back and hitting Jose. There was an explosion at where Jose was. "I'M ENDING THIS WITH ONE MOVE!"

GUM GUM GIANT GATLING

Luffy punched the guild hall, and kept punching, and punching, and getting faster and faster until it was a flurry of punches completely destroying the guild hall. The sounds of the guild hall being destroyed was painful to the ear as Luffy repeatedly punched the ever living hell out of the hq. The Fairy Tail members watched in horror and amazement at Luffy's power. In a matter of seconds.

Luffy stopped punching and all that could be heard is the hq still falling apart. Luffy's arms shrunk to normal size and then the rest of Luffy's body shrunk down to baby size as he fell to ground.

"LUFFY!" Everyone cried. No one caught him so he fell on the floor creating another crater.

"It's… over…" Luffy said smiling before falling asleep

"Incredible, I never knew Luffy possessed that much power…!" Makarov complimented, "he deserves it, he worked really hard to protect you all. I really appreciate your help, straw hats, I don't know what I'll do if even one of them died!"

"Don't sweat it, old man, you guys are cool." Zoro answered. Makarov let out a deep sigh as he observed the wreckage of the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Man, I had planned on some renovations but this… this is a bit much…" Makarov explained. Team Shadow Gear arrived and greeted everyone helped everyone feel better that they were okay. Lucy got upset because it was because of her that they were hurt in the first place.

"Lucy… everytime you laugh… every time you grieve… pieces of those moments… become our's as well… that's what it means to be a member of our guild… when a member is on cloud nine, we all float… when a member is outraged, we all clench our teeth… when a member weeps, we all wipe our eyes… so you have no reason to be riddled with guilt… because no one here holds you responsible… and why would they… you are, afterall, a member of our family… a member of fairy tail." Makarov conforted Lucy who broke down and cried. Makarov started crying because he went overboard with his speech and everyone just smiled.

"Nice speech old man, that's why we like this guild, a lot." Sanji complemented Makarov's speech.

"Gimme some of that, and that… ooh, yeah, gimme that, too…!" Luffy mumbled in his sleep and he had regrown to full size (that's what she said).

"Luffy kept his promise… like i said…" Sanji said putting his hand on mira's shoulder…

AND DONE, jesus, this took the longest for me to write, not the chapter, but the arc. I felt like the chapter got kinda bad near the end but I like it, and I hope you liked it too. I'm going to add my own little filler next chapter. So I hope you enjoy and have a great day/night.


	13. Time to get up!

It's been one week since the war with phantom ended, Fairy Tail finally started to settle down again. The guild has started construction of a new guild hall. Luffy was still sleeping and has barely woken up since, he's not in a coma but he's just in a rather deep sleep. For safe measures, he was left in Lucy's house. It was a good thing that the Straw Hats were relocated or else they would've been caught because the Magic Council caught wind of what had happened and investigated. One day during construction, everyone got rounded up by the Council's Army, Rune Knights.

"NOBODY MOVE! WE ARE THE MAGIC COUNCIL ENFORCEMENT AND INVESTIGATION SQUAD RUNE KNIGHTS!" the leader of the Knights yelled grabbing everyone's attention.

"Oh crap~" Gray cursed.

"ARE THEY ALREADY ONTO US!?" Cana reacted.

"RUUUUN!" Natsu and Happy screamed doing as they said.

"Don't Natsu you're going to get caught anyway." Mira warned Natsu. Makarov whined that they were going to get interrogated. Fairy Tail (except for the straw hats who were either at the Sunny or at Lucy's house) was taken to the army camp for further investigation. They were questioned every day and now a week later, they finally got let out. The verdict on Fairy Tail is going to be decided by the council later.

"But don't worry mom the verdict shouldn't be too serious because we have evidence and witnesses that proves Phantom's Assault." Lucy wrote including everything above on a piece of paper but stopped when she felt a pain in her side. Lucy lifted up her shirt all the way below her breast to reveal a bruise on her left side. "This… won't leave a mark, will it?"

"Nah, it shouldn't take that long to heal!" Chopper replied.

"Damn it, I wish we could go outside during the afternoon but we'd get caught because the magic council's suspicious as hell that we're here as well." Sanji cursed (he still hasn't revealed the secret to anyone except for elfman who was there.)

"Has Luffy been like this before?" Lucy asked in worry when she heard Luffy snoring on the couch.

"Yup! When he defeated the warlord crocodile, he slept for 3 days! And when he woke up, he ate 9 meals, right, guys?" Usopp answered.

"Yeah, and when he defeated Rob Lucci of CP9, he ate while he slept." Nami added.

"Now it's happening after he defeated those Phantom guys." Franky stated while drinking some cola. Lucy looked out her window and discovered a mother bird feeding he child.

"Phantom…" Lucy mumbled.

"Hey… mom… do you think it was really him who was behind all this? Even for him this seems far too…" Lucy thought….

A little girl made her way through the mansion which she lived in with a rice ball in hand. She entered her father's room and discovered him writing on a piece of paper, not looking up at her when she entered.

"Hey dad I made a race ball for you." the little girl said handing out the rice ball. There was silence as the father continued to write.

"I'm working. Go away." he father simply replied. The little girl's smile faded and honored his wishes. She turned around and walked away and when she was near the door, she turned to look at her father. She thought of something to say but an "um" only came out but this upset her father.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU YOU'RE BOTHERING ME LUCY!?" Her father yelled scaring her. "COOKING WILL BE DONE BY OUR CHEFS! IF YOU HAVE TIME FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT GO DO YOUR STUDIES! NOW GET OUT!" Lucy left the room as told and when she got out, she sat in front of the closed door and curled up into a ball.

"Um… today… is my birthday…" Lucy muttered before she started to silently cry by herself, with the rice ball on the floor. The flashback ended with Lucy staring down at her paper.

"He'll do it… if it's that man… without a doubt… but why is he trying to take me back all of a sudden? It's not like he has any interest in me. I've caused a lot of trouble in Fairy Tail. Mom… he'll do it again won't he… the same thing… using his money's power… that's something…" Lucy thought.

"What's with the down face, Lucy?" Sanji asked. She looked up with a little embarrassment.

"Oh! It's nothing, I was just thinking about what just happened, I'm glad we made it!" Lucy explained.

At the construction site for the new guild hall… Natsu was carrying a large stack of wooden logs on his back across the site.

"Iiiiits heeeeaaaaaavy" Natsu complained, moving one foot at a time, baby steps.

"That's because you're trying to hold so many at once, are you stupid?" Gray told Natsu.

HAHA! THAT'S PROBABLY YOUR LIMIT SINCE YOU'RE SO WEAK." Natsu mocked as he continued to trudge.

"HUH? IF I FELT LIKE IT, I COULD CARRY TWICE AS MUCH AS YOU!" Gray shot back, even though he's carrying one wooden log. Gray tested this by carrying twice as much as natsu on his back, Gray was leaning perfectly horizontal. "S… see… t… take that." Grey heard clapping coming from nearby catching his attention. Grey drew his attention to the origin of the sound but nothing was there and all the wood collapsed on top of him.

"Shameful~! Did you see that happy?" Natsu laughed.

"Aye." Happy responded.

"Hey you guys." a voice said stopping Natsu. It was Erza carrying a wood log as well. "If you've got time to play around, hurry up and help! We've got to fix the guild as soon as possible us and the straw hats have a place to stay!"

"Erza's really into it!" a guild member said moving a wagon filled with god knows what cuz I can't tell from the manga panel.

"Master is too!" mira said as she pointed at Makarov who was a giant moving the logs into place to form the frame of the guild hall.

"He said he was going to reconstruct it and even drew a plan!" droy complained.

"And the perspective and stuff all suck too!" Jet added.

"Perspective is just an optical illusion for artists of the past. Art is all about freedom!" Makarov butted in.

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET THE BUILDING FINISHED IF THE PLAN IS LIKE THIS!?" Jet and Droy complained looking at a couple drawing that look like a 3rd grader drew them.

"Director, where do you want this wood block to go!? Erza asked.

"Oh, that way!" Makarov pointed out, i don't know what but he did.

"What's with the director?" a guild member questioned. Natsu fell on the floor in hunger.

"I'm hungry!" Natsu grumbled.

"Yeah i'm starting to get hungry too!" Grey agreed, someone passed by in front of him very quickly and dropped off a present in his hands. "OH!?" Grey thought.

"What was that just now!?" Natsu asked looking at the person who was still running off and hiding.

"A girl?" happy thought.

"WHAT THE FUCK? THIS… IS PACKED LUNCH!?" Gray said.

"OOOOOH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS BUT IT LOOKS GOOD!" Natsu complemented wanting to eat it.

"Are you joking? How the hell could i eat this?" Grey complained, what was setting him off was a heart symbol inside the lunch.

"Then can i have it!?" Natsu asked.

"Go ahead!" gray answered handing the lunch over to natsu.

"Thanks for the food!" natsu thanked gray and started munching down. Grey heard someone moving away, Grey looked in the direction of the footsteps but saw nothing again.

"Natsu… gray…" a person called behind them. They turned and found Loke, very tired, holding out Lucy's celestial keys. "C… could… you guys give this to lucy!?"

"Keys!? It's lucy's!" Natsu stated.

Grey noticed Loke looked very tired and called it out.

"YOU… YOUR FACE! I THOUGHT I DIDN'T SEE YOU FOR A WHILE. YOU WERE LOOKING FOR THIS!?" Grey asked.

"Yeah… haha… it's tough being a feminist!" loke answered.

"If you asked us we would have helped you!" happy said.

"A… anyway how's lucy?" Loke asked.

"Iding jesat home!" natsu tried to say with food in his mouth.

"Let's swallow (that's what she said) before we speak!" happy told natsu.

"Probably at her house with the straw hats!" Grey answered.

"I see." loke said

"Let's go check up on the straw hats and lucy! Luffy might be awake now!" Natsu suggested.

"Yeah… i'm kind of curious, too!" Gray agreed.

"Loki… it's your first time going to lucy's place right?" natsu asked.

"No… i'm not going you know? I've had a bad experience with celestial spirit mages…" loki rejected.

"Oh well, lucy's lucy!" natsu said running off. Grey looked closely at Loki who just stared at the ground to the side.

"YOU GUYS! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!? GET BACK TO WORK!" Erza yelled chasing after them with a hammer. Natsu, Happy, and Gray ran away from Erza and off into the distance. Loki stared at them until they could no longer be heard.

Over at Lucy's place…

"Lucy's been gone for a long time, i'm getting worried." Nami stated.

"Who knows, maybe she's doing a big grocery shopping so it might take longer." Sanji suggested.

"Yeah, maybe…" nami said. Natsu and Happy barged into the house, trying not to be quiet.

"GUYS! HOW'S IT GOING!" Natsu yelled with Happy repeating after him.

"Oh, hey." the straw hats replied.

"Dadan… i don't want to wake up yet…" luffy mumbled turning to his other side.

"So you came with us after all!" gray figured out because Erza stopped chasing them and just followed them.

"I'm worried too!" Erza answered.

"Oh, hey erza." Zoro greeted just nodding at Erza.

"Hello, zoro." erza greeted back.

"Where's Lucy?" Happy asked looking around.

"She said she was going for grocery shopping and she's been gone for a while." Sanji answered. Happy decided to start looking around Lucy's stuff and opened up one of her shelves and a large amount of letter fell out. Everyone was surprised and dug in, opening the letters and reading the papers inside, and started to read what's on the papers out loud. Natsu read a paper and read that Lucy was saying something to her mom. Natsu read that she got into fairy tail and he read about what lucy thought about erza. It eventually got to natsu and then she started to explain luffy's heroic acts and how cool he is. While natsu continued to read, erza moved to Lucy's table to discovered a note that was flipped over. Erza flipped the note upside down and there were 4 letters in cursive. The words were "I will go home".

"It's lucy's note!" erza said, "'I'm going home' so she says!" everyone was surprised and what happened next surprised everyone even more.

"SABO!" Luffy screamed and he sat up very quickly with with his eyes wide open with rage, sweat raced down his face. Everyone was quiet until luffy's heavy breathing calmed down and luffy just scratched his head. "Oh hey guys! Is everything okay?"

"YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE!" Natsu cheered dancing around.

"What smells in here…?" Luffy asked.

"You've been asleep for a week, you need a shower buddy." Zoro answered.

TRANSITION

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GOING HOME! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE THINKING!?" luffy and natsu reacted.

"Maybe she's still feeling responsible…" Erza thought.

"WE GOTTA TAKE HER BACK, SHE ISN'T RESPONSIBLE FOR ANYTHING!" Luffy yelled. Everyone got ready and left altogether.

With Lucy…

Lucy arrived at the "Heartfilia Residence", she walked toward the mansion until one of the maids there was surprised to see Lucy.

"O-O-OOOOH! LUCY!" the maid screamed.

"SAY WHAT?!" another maid reacted.

"SHE'S BACK!" another one.

"SHE REALLY CAME BACK!" Another.

A short, middle-aged woman maid with a square-shaped face with long, dark purple hair tied in a pony tail behind her head and has black eyes cried when she saw Lucy.

"Lucy… thank heavens you're safe… i… i had always prayed…" them maid cried.

"I'm so sorry to have worried you, spetto?" Lucy said. Spetto hugged Lucy and backed off. All the other maids and servants surrounded lucy, trying to talk to her.

"Lucy, your father has asked that you come to the main study…" one of the servants informed Lucy.

"After running away for a year, it's still 'i'll be waiting in my room'? Dad never changes.." Lucy thought.

"Come, come! We can't have you meeting your father in those rags!" a maid said pushing lucy into the dresser room, later, she was in a royal dress. Lucy entered her father's room.

"Hello.. Father." Lucy greeted.

Lucy's father is a relatively tall middle-aged man with blacky eyes and slicked back blond hair and a matching, extremely trim mustache, and a rather firm, square jaw. The man's hair is kept extremely neat and trim, and he has a penchant for wearing rather expensive tailored suits.

"I'm glad you came back.. Lucy." her father greeted back.

"I apologize for leaving home without a word. I deeply regret my actions." lucy apologized, bowing to her father.

"You've made a wise choice. If you had been any longer in the guild.. I was on the verge of using my wealth to destroy it. You've finally grown up, lucy. It seems you've learned an important lesson in just how destructive your selfish actions can be. You are the daughter of the heartfilia family. You live in a different world than everyone else. The reason i have called you back is because your husband has been decided. He is prince sawalu, of the julenelle. I'm sure you remember, as he expressed interest in you before." her father went on.

"Yes... he did." was lucy's response.

"By marrying into the julenelles, the heartfilia railways will be able to expand south. This marriage has tremendous value to the future of our family. And you must also give birth to a son… to continue our family name. That is all, return to your room." her father explained.

"Father. Don't misunderstand me. The reason i came back was to make myself clear! I know it was wrong of me not to say a word. That's not different than running away. That's why this time, i came to express my feelings. I'm leaving this house!" Lucy announced.

"Lucy…?" her father muttered.

"I will walk my own path! You have no right to decide who i marry! AND DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON FAIRY TAIL AGAIN!" Lucy yelled tearing apart her dress to reveal her normal clothing. "The next time you even try, i… no, the entire guild will see you as our enemy! If you hadn't interfered, maybe we could have continued our civil conversation but it's too late. You've caused too much harm to my friends! I don't care about money or beautiful clothes! I want a place to be respected for who i am! Fairy tail is my other family! They're much more caring than this one ever was! I admit, because of the memories i made with mother it was painful for me to leave this place. Ms. spetto, grandpa belo, libon and eido… it was difficult to part with all of them… but… if mother was still alive, i know she would tell me to follow my heart." lucy explained. She turned around and left the room. "Farewell, father."

As Lucy left the residence, she heard footsteps behind her, a lot of them. She turned around to investigate only to discover Team Natsu running at her like a avalanche. Happy dove toward Lucy and landed in her sweet, pillow-like, boobs.

"WHERE'D YOU GO!?" Natsu asked Lucy who was trying to pry Happy off.

"Sorry to worry you guys!" Lucy apologized to the group and scratched the back of her head.

"Man, I got all anxious over nothing!" Gray complained, bummed out.

"Just drop it already! It's our fault for jumping to conclusions in the first place." Erza ordered.

"Happy was crying the whole time!" Natsu laughed causing Happy, "Oh, guess who recovered!" Natsu moved out of the way revealing Luffy who was a little bit irritated that everyone kept hogging Lucy's attention.

"Luffy!" Lucy cried out, "Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay, still want a bit more sleep but if a friend's in trouble, wake me up anytime!." Luffy comforted.

"Just as if…" lucy thought to herself.

"Gotta say though, this city's huge!" Luffy complimented the Heartfilia property.

"I was in heaven," Lucy continued her thought. "Ah.. well… This is just the garden. My family owns all the land up to those mountains." Lucy answered Luffy pointing to a set of mountain off into the distance. Everyone was surprised. "There's no place i'd rather be than with these friends." Lucy continued to think. "Huh? What's wrong…?" Lucy asked when Natsu and Gray saluted Lucy.

"YOUR EXCELLENCY!" Natsu called out.

"IT IS AN HONOR TO KNOW SOMEONE SO HUMBLE!" Gray called out as well.

"What are you guys doing…?" Luffy asked.

"Natsu and gray are down for the count! Cap'n erza, your thoughts please!" Happy asked pretending he's a news reporter.

"They sky… is blue…" Erza added.

"WE'VE LOST THE CAP'N TOO!" Happy cried, luffy had a goofy grinned as he thought about how cool all his friends were.

"It's' no surprise, since fairy tail is already a part of me." Lucy finished her thought.

"Let's get back guys, I have an idea for something that we can do!" Luffy said.

"What're we gonna do, Luffy?" everyone asked.

"You'll see!" Luffy answered vaguely and they all went back to Magnolia…

Speaking of magnolia… here's what's happening...

The sun was setting and everyone in the guild was getting ready to call it a day for work and everyone started to leave with their stuff. Mirajane finished packing her stuff and left the construction site and headed home but stopped when she heard a "psst" sound. Mira looked in the direction where the sound originated and found Sanji peaking out from a corner.

"Sanji!" Mira called running over to him and embracing him. The two embraced each other for a minute before breaking apart.

"You done for the day?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, want to head to my place?" Mira asked.

"Actually… I had a different idea…" Sanji rejected catching mira by surprise.

"Ever since Phantom, we've been keeping our relationship a secret but we haven't gone on a date whatsoever." Sanji informed.

"Yeah, but the Council's been keeping tabs on us, Master went to a trial regarding the incident so I don't want you to get in trouble!" Mira stated.

"Yeah… but after a week of not seeing us at this point, they probably have dropped their guard a bit so the crew might have a bit more freedom." Sanji thought.

"Okay, let's go!" Mira agreed.

"Awesome! But… what do we do? This is my first time... So I'm not too sure what to do first…" Sanji said, concerned.

"Well, I have a few ideas, I've been on dates before so I know a couple good places!" Mira said taking sanji's hand.

"Wait… you've been on a date before…?" Sanji asked in concern. Mira realized what she said and regret it.

"Come on, the sun won't stay up forever!" Mira said cheerfully tugging at Sanji, he couldn't resist and went along.

Elsewhere in Magnolia… Luffy and the gang made it back to Magnolia in time before the sun went down and they were grateful for that.

"But where would we do it though? It's a good idea but where would we train though?" Lucy asked.

"I dunno, I figured you guys might know a decent location seeing you've been here longer than I have." Luffy said.

"Well, I know a place." Natsu said, getting everyone's attention. "We can train in the woods near Magnolia, it's where Happy and I go fishing."

"Oh? Cool! Then tomorrow, we're heading there and starting our training!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Understood, but how will we do this? Our we doing any exercises of some sort?" Erza wondered.

"I dunno, I'm sure we'll figure something out tomorrow! Let's meet at Lucy's place tomorrow when we're all ready!" Luffy said. They all went to Lucy's place to relax until the sun went down. When they entered, they found the straw hats doing their own things but no sign of Sanji.

"Oh hey guys, you're back!" Zoro welcomed Luffy and the gang.

"Oh, where's Sanji?" Gray asked finding no sign of the chef.

"He said he'd go on his daily evening stroll, don't know why he does that." Nami answered.

"Beats me." Zoro said bluntly while inspecting one of his swords.

"Hey, guys, wanna try to find him in Magnolia?" Luffy suggested to Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray.

"Sure!" natsu agreed.

"Meh, got nothing else to do." Gray agreed.

"Then let's go!" Luffy cheered, leaving the house with the gang.

Sanji sat on a hill near the beach, staring off into the distance as the waves crashed into the shore, a large splash as the waves hit, and the water drawing back.

"Could she already be in a relationship with someone else…? Maybe this isn't a date… maybe it's just a friendly hangout…." Sanji thought to himself, not taking a smoke like usual to calm himself.

"I'm back!" Mira called to Sanji, sitting down next to her blonde chef and handing an peach flavored ice cream to Sanji as she has a strawberry flavored Ice Cream.

"Thanks, mira." Sanji sheepishly grinned and taking the cone mira handed to him. Mira smiled and giggled slightly at Sanji's charm.

"Did I get the right flavor?" Mira asked after he took a lick at the ice cream.

"Yeah, you got the right one, what about you?" Sanji asked.

"I always know what I want, I come here everyday after the guild's closed for a evening snack." Mira answered. Mira waved at the person behind the ice cream counter who waved back.

"Well, I chose the first place we should go, you should choose next, Sanji." Mira said holding sanji's left hand with her right, Sanji held her hand as well.

"I don't know, I guess we can walk around… I don't know… it's my first time so i'm not well versed in this." Sanji stated.

"Okay! As long as you're happy!" Mira supported.

"What about you? A woman's happiness is more important than a man's..." Sanji asked.

"I'm happy as long you're happy, Sanji." Mira answered.

"Thanks." sanji thanked continuing to eat his ice cream….

"We're never going to find him at this rate!" Luffy complained slouched over from all the looking.

"Well hey, maybe he walked outside of Magnolia?" Natsu thought.

"Probably not, he should be in Magnolia, it'd make no sense why he would leave Magnolia." Gray suggested.

"HEY! I can't believe i thought of this earlier!" Natsu came to a conclusion, "Happy, fly up and see if you can spot Sanji anywhere! If you see him, come back to us and lead us to him!" Natsu told Happy who did as told.

"For once, your melted brain thought of something decent." Gray mocked.

"OH YEAH!? WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? I CAN MELT THAT FROZEN BRAIN OF YOURS TO NOTHING!" Natsu mocked back getting in Gray's face.

"Easy you two, no need to get hostile when it's quiet, we don't need unnecessary attention." Erza warned pushing the two away.

"See anything yet, Happy…?!" Lucy shouted.

"No!" Happy answered back.

"Keep looking!" Lucy ordered.

"Aye." he responded.

Somewhere else outside of Magnolia, Makarov was attending a trial regarding the Phantom Lord incident. Makarov stood in front of the Magic Council… unconscious… because he's drunk… Everyone simply stared, groaning.

"Uh… um, Makarov?" someone called waking him up.

"YES!" Makarov answered standing upright with eyes wide open.

"We're in the middle of your hearing… you're not asleep, are you?" they asked catching Makarov by surprise.

"Don't be silly! Oh hehehehe!" Makarov said sarcastically scratching his head nervously. Everyone in the room face palmed themselves.

"The supporters of Fairy tail's disbanding… is at a record high ten times of the godly." one person stated.

"This is all within our calculations." another said.

"But we didn't expect Fairy Tail to be judged 'not guilty'" They informed.

The trial finished shortly after and Makarov was sitting by himself on a bench.

"Aren't you going to thank me makarov? I did help you all." Magic Council Member, The Sixth Seat, Yajima, asked taking a seat next to him.

Yajima is a short, old man with thick light-brown eyebrows and a small toothbrush mustache that reaches halfway to his mouth. He wears a brown long sleeve shirt with black vertical stripes and a black three-spiked hat.

"I really am thankful, Yajima. When the guild's reconstructed, come and relax there. I'll treat you some ramen." Makarov suggested, drunk still.

"Then please put 12 slices of roast pork in my fairy ramen." Yajima agreed.

"12 slices are too much!" Makarov complained.

"The case this time broke many guild rules and regulations from the fourth rule onwards." Yajima reminded Makarov.

"ALRIGHT I GET IT! 20 SLICES, 30 SLICES, I'LL GIVE IT ALL TO YOU!" Makarov yelled.

"12 slices of roast pork will do." Yajima explained. Makarov let out a deep breath.

"Then again… you really… helped us a lot." makarov thanked Yajima.

"Makarov, don't be so reckless again." Yajima warned his friend, "recently the fairy tail members' actions have been to conspicuous. Now even makalov and ouku have brought forward a request to disband. If you continue like this, sooner or later you'll receive heavy punishment. You should retire before that. Think more carefully of your welfare." Makarov was silent.

"Thanks for the advice." Makarov stated before hopping off the bench.

"Also, Makarov." Yajima called, Makarov stopped. "There's rumours of the Straw Hat Pirates being in Magnolia, keep a look out for that, if you find them by any chance, turn them in, your charges might be lifted." Makarov continued to walk away and he went on his way back to Magnolia to get some sleep.

In Magnolia… The sun had finally set and the moon had replaced it, the sky was dark and full of stars in the sky. Sanji walked mira to her house and stopped when they were at the door.

"Did you have fun today?" Sanji asked.

"I had lots of fun! I wish we didn't go so late though, I wanted it to last longer!" Mira answered.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Sanji asked with a small smile.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" Mira answered pecking him on the cheek and putting in the keys to the door to open it.

"Mira…" sanji mumbled she turned at his call.

"When you said you've been on dates before… how many people have you been with…?" Sanji asked.

"I've only been with 2 or 3 people but I broke up with them within a week." Mira answered. Sanji felt his heartbeat slow down at the response.

"Oh… I see…" Sanji mumbled.

"Sanji, do you think I'm going to break up with you in a week like I did with the other 3?" Mira asked.

"Y-yeah… you're the first person that's ever said yes to me and I don't want to lose you so quickly… I already expressed my feelings for you, I love you dearly and I don't want to upset you…" Sanji said. Mira stared up at Sanji for a little bit, "yeah, I'm probably tired, physically, I guess i'll see you tomorrow..." Sanji said. He turned around and slowly walked away while waving back at Mirajane. Sanji stared at the ground cursing at himself at how much of an idiot he is. But fore he even walked 5 meters, he was pinned against the wall by Mirajane who locked lips with Sanji. Sanji's expression grew tenfold as he was unprepared. Sanji calmed down and gave Mirajane the same treatment. Mira stroked Sanji's hair as Sanji stroked her sides.

"Just fuck already…!" a voice cried in the distance but it could not be heard (YGOTAS reference ftw)

"Hey, lovebirds, do it inside! It's better that way!" Elfman called, the two immediately broke apart to look up at Elfman who was peeking out from the window. "Sanji, stay with us for the night!"

Sanji and Mirajane laughed while giving him a thumbs up, the two of them entered the the Strauss house where Sanji would sleep in the same room as Elfman and Mira would be in her room.

In the morning… All the Fairy Tail members (including the Straw Hats) gather at the construction site to hear an announcement Mirajane had to make.

"Everyone! From today onwards we can receive job requests again! Though this took a long time everyone should work hard at their jobs!" Mira announced waving at everyone. Everyone in the guild rejoiced and celebrated the opportunity to have jobs again.

"Why are they so excited? Usually they just fool around and drink." Lucy thought sitting in front of the temporary bar where Mira was at and Sanji too, "speaking of which, loki isn't here."

"A… did you fall into loki's hands as well?" Mira asked.

"NO!" She quickly responded, "that… it seems he helped me find my keys, so i want to tell him… thanks."

"Mm… if i see him i'll help pass your message. Don't talk about that, you lost the keys. Are the celestial spirits angry?" Mira said. Lucy laughed nervously at the thought of Aquarius lecturing her.

"That… already.. Isn't just at the level of angry…" just thinking about it makes my butt hurt…" Lucy remembered repositioning herself on the barrel she was sitting on because they didn't have chairs.

"Oh, that's where you were!" Gray called to Lucy from behind.

"Were you looking for me?" Lucy asked turning to find Luffy, Natsu, and Gray behind her as a group.

"Lucy, did you forget!? We were going to train in the woods today!" Luffy reminded, Lucy stared at them for a minute before remembering the entire thing.

"Oh yeah! I remember… but I'm not really meant to fight and all that, that's why I use my Celestial Spirits to fight." Lucy stated.

"Then why don't you use them to fight?" Natsu suggested.

"And if not, you could spectate us!" Luffy also suggested.

"You guys are going to train? Sounds fun." Sanji said leaning over the bar to reveal himself.

"SANJI! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU LAST NIGHT!?" Luffy asked in concern for his chef. Sanji looked away in embarrassment.

"I went on my evening walk…" Sanji mumbled.

"Then why didn't you come back…?" Lucy also asked.

"I took a longer route… I… came back when you were all asleep and I woke up before you all woke up…!" Sanji quickly thought knowing how stupid the three were except for Lucy.

"Oh, that makes sense! We were worried!" Luffy let out a sigh of relief.

"What the hell!? LOOK OUT!" Sanji yelled at the group who couldn't duck in time and got hit by a table.

"YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN!" Erza shouted at someone. Luffy, natsu, and gray moved the table off of them and found Erza on the other side.

"There's Erza." joked Gray who scratched his head.

"Then i'll say it more clearly. This guild doesn't need weak bastards." Laxus stated with a grin.

"You bastard…" erza cursed under her breath.

"To be looked down upon by a guild such as phantom lord… how embarrassing. I couldn't face anyone." Laxus continued to mock.

"Laxus is back?" Happy started the obvious.

"That bastard mouths off as soon as he combes back." said gray.

"I'm talking about you, you." Laxus pointed at Team Shadow Gear, "I heard that you guys were beaten up by Iron Dragon Gajeel? Speaking of which, what are your names? Who are you guys? YOU'RE A DISGRACE, HEY. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Laxus laughed.

"He's too much…" Lucy said hating Laxus's guts. Laxus heard Lucy and turned to Lucy putting his hands on his hips.

"Isn't this the princess who's the cause of all this?" Laxus asked laughing a little. Mira slammed her hand against the table to shut him up.

"The matter is closed. There was no talk of blame from the start. You didn't par-" Mira was going to rant buts stopped when Luffy put his hand behind him to signal Mira to stop.

"So we're too weak huh? Explain to me, would the outcome have changed if you were there?" Luffy shot slowly walking up to Laxus with his fists ready.

"Of Course, less of you weak idiots would be hurt and I'll be claiming the rewards." Laxus answered.

"Wrong answer." Luffy said catching Laxus by surprise a little.

"Oh? Then what is?" Laxus asked.

"The right answer is that we don't need shit like you, we handled our own without you, what makes you think we're going to need you now?" Luffy answered closing in on Laxus.

"If I'm 'shit'... then what does that make you…" Laxus roasted.

"A whole lot better than you." Luffy roasted back.

"Oh please, please demonstrate how you are "better" than me, I'm an S-class and you're just a rookie in Fairy Tail." Laxus shot.

"That means NOTHING to me or the rest of us, your damn rank has nothing to do with this." Luffy.

"Oh but I think it does, because it shows my superiority over you!" Laxus

"Oh? You're superior, ok, lemme grab master and he can handle pathetic trash like you." Luffy

"You think the old man can take care of me? Didn't he already get beaten up at the very beginning of the fight? That's just sad, which is WHY I should be the new master and the old man should retire." Laxus

"Ok, I don't need master to prove our independence." Luffy.

"Do you know why you're still here…?" Laxus asked.

"Because the council here's stupid as fuck." Luffy answered.

"No, it's because I have yet to report you, I could've done it awhile ago but you were of no threat to me, but I might be convinced now, I could get me some money out of it, too." Laxus corrected.

"Did I hurt your feelings so you're going to cry and go home to your mom, the magic council." Luffy roasted.

"DAYUMM" Said everyone in the crowd.

"You know what, seeing you insist that you could stand up to me, I want to see for myself, what Monkey D. Luffy of the Straw Hat Pirates can do…!" Laxus challenged.

"Sure, fine by me." Luffy accepted the challenge getting in a fighting stance.

"Let's make this a little bit more fun, let's make a wager." Laxus suggested.

"Oh? What do you have in mind…?" Luffy asked about the suggestion.

"If I win… the blonde and your ginger friend get to be my women." Laxus waged.

"Blonde and ginger friend? Who the hell are you talking about…?" Luffy asked.

"Uh… I-I think he means Lucy and Nami, Luffy." Usopp answered.

"HELL NO LAXUS!" Luffy disagreed.

"But if YOU win my respect…" Laxus wagered.

"And…" Luffy wanted more than that.

"And what? That's all!" Laxus denied.

"Fine, but you better lay off the rest of the guild if I win, too." Luffy wagered.

"Fine by me, so then, Straw Hat, you ready to get your ass handed to you?" Laxus asked getting in a fighting stance.

"LUFFY, LET'S DO THIS!" Natsu charged in getting in a fighting stance with Luffy at his side.

"No Natsu, I'm doing this, I challenged him, it's 1 on 1." Luffy rejected pushing Natsu aside slightly.

There was silence, no one moved besides Natsu who angrily moved out of the way. Luffy finally threw a punch but Laxus quickly sidestepped it and spun kick at Luffy. The kick almost hit Luffy because Luffy ducked under the kick. And uppercutted Laxus. Laxus fell back and landed on the floor. Everyone was legit surprised by what they just saw.

"Incredible… I didn't know Luffy was capable of holding his own against Laxus…" Erza muttered. Laxus laughed as he got up confusing everyone.

"I gotta give it to you, I wasn't expecting that, not bad, I mean it." Laxus laughed more.

"Are you going to get your shit together or give up." Luffy asked stopping Laxus's laughter.

"Fine…" Laxus said before striking Luffy in less than a second. To everyone, it looked like Laxus blew off Luffy's head but in reality, he just made Luffy's head stretch away.

"Really? Come on." Luffy retracted his head and struck Laxus who guarded against the hit, "you aren't going to get me with shit like that."

"It appears I have underestimated you, Straw Hat." Laxus stated, "fine, I'll give this one to you, Straw Hat, but I'm not going easy on you next time." Laxus walked away with his hands in his pockets. When Laxus left the construction site, everyone celebrated Luffy's victory.

"WHOA LUFFY YOU KICKED HIS ASS!" Everyone was cheering.

"HE'S GOTTA BE BLUFFING, NO WAY CAN HE BEAT YOU!" a guild member cheered.

"He wasn't bluffing, he was still holding back, those punches could of actually hurt but he held back… like me…" Luffy said which didn't really change anyone's mind. After the everyone settled down and got back to work, Luffy got back with the gang and discussed what had happened.

"Man, nice one luffy, Laxus deserved it!" Gray complimented.

"Come on guys, did you forget about the training we had to do?" Luffy reminded everyone.

"Oh yeah… well, let's go!" Natsu agreed and the three amigos went off to train.

"I did not expect this to happen today…" Mira said.

"Me too, but it's a good thing." Lucy said.

"Who knew… someone can actually can stand up to master's grandson…" Mira mumbled.

"WHHAAATTTT!?" was Lucy's reaction to hearing this.

CHAPTER END

Sorry thsi chapter also took a while, I lost motivation again but I got inspired by watching some One piece and Fairy Tail again so I continued this chapter. This chapter was a bit underwhelming but… yeah… let me know if you don't mind chapters like these, I originally intended to actually have Luffy, Natsu, and Gray train but I forgot that Laxus was being a dick so that ended up replacing the training BUT, the training WILL happen next chapter and I hope you like the fight between Luffy and Natsu… yeah, spoilers but it was obvious, or was it? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, have a good morning, noon, afternoon, evening, night and crap.


	14. I need help

Hey guys, I'm working on the new chapter but I had an idea which might make my stories better. I need your help. My vocabulary isn't very broad so I end up using the same words over and over again and sometimes, I can't really describe something the way I want to. So, if you're a good editor, hit me up. If you choose to help, I will let you see the chapter before I put it on and you can suggest changes which I may put in depending on if it makes sense. You can also suggest a change in dialogue or a event that happens in the story. You will need to use Google Drive to see the stories and give suggestions. So, message me if you wish to help these stories get better. Thank you for reading.


End file.
